Love and Betrayal Walk Side by Side
by cutedifferent93
Summary: Ok so we know how much you guys liked Love and Death Walk Side by Side, so we decided to release a sequel! This one takes place a few years after Love and Death and follows Grell and Sebastian and their two children, Belladonna and Lucian. We hope you like it and Please leave reviews and other comments; they help motivate us. ;) Please enjoy. No we do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bright sun raised and shone through a split in the heavy curtains, the light falling on a pile of brilliant red hair. A groan came from bellow the black sheets and the mess of red hair turned to rest on a pale chest.

"Mmm, Sebby~."

A pale hand ran through the soft red locks and a kiss was placed on the crown of the head peeking out of the covers.

"Good morning, Grell," Sebastian said softly, smirking a bit at the cute behavior. Grell's yellow-green eyes peeked out from beneath his red bangs. He smiled sleepily and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it up and back over his head where it belonged.

"Good morning, love~," he yawned. Sebastian kissed him properly and sighed happily. Despite the many years that had passed, it didn't feel like any to him. Then again he was quite used to that. But it was different with Grell and their children. He actually enjoyed his time spent out of a contract now.

Grell smiled and kissed back. It had been 11 years since he had helped Sebastian out of his contract with the Phantomhive brat. 11 years since the red-head had given birth to twins. And 11 years since he got married to the man of his dreams. He pulled back slightly and cuddled closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian slid his hand along Grell's back and kissed his cheek.

"How much time do you think we have this morning?" he asked, lightly scratching at Grell's lower back. Sebastian knew it was risky, plus they had just done it last night, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself around Grell.

Grell couldn't help but laugh.

"You're shameless, love."

Quick as a flash, Grell had moved to straddle Sebastian's hips.

"I'd say about 45 minutes~," he purred. Sebastian grinned and pinched Grell's ass.

"Easy," he smirked and immediately began kissing and sucking on Grell's neck. Sebastian moved his hands up to rub and pinch and pull at Grell's nipples. Grell clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans.

"S-Sebby...sound-proof..." he reminded. Last time they had been too caught up in the moment to make the room sound proof had been a little more than embarrassing.

Sebastian gave a hum of confirmation and with a thought the room was sound proofed. He chuckled to himself. It certainly would have been bad if someone walked in on them again. Sebastian slowly kissed his way down Grell's chest and stomach and moved his hands back around to knead Grell's ass.

Grell moaned, wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, buried his fingers into the black locks, and gripped.

"Mmmm~."

He bucked his hips slightly. Sebastian growled lowly and flipped them so that Grell was lying on his back. Sebastian grabbed the oil they kept by the bed, coated his fingers, spread Grell's legs, and pressed the first finger into Grell. As much as Sebastian enjoyed teasing Grell, they didn't have time for it right now. He would make up for it another time, though.

Grell's head fell back in a deep moan as he clenched the black bed sheets. No matter how many times Sebastian made love to him, Grell doubted he would ever loosen up. But he wasn't complaining; after all with Sebastian being as big as we was, the red-head's tightness just intensified the pleasure.

Sebastian kissed him passionately as he worked in a second and eventually a third finger. He was gentle as ever as he prepared Grell and made especially sure he pressed his fingers against that sweet spot inside him.

Grell let out a moaning scream as his prostate was hit. Sebastian always made sure to give him that special stroke. Grell's eye lidded and he smiled with a nod. Sebastian kissed him again and pulled his fingers out. He gathered more oil on his hand, slicked himself up, and lined up. Sebastian gripped Grell's hips and slowly began to push in.

Grell's eyes rolled back as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's broad shoulders; scratching slightly. It didn't hurt but he knew Sebastian liked it when he dragged his red nails across the demon's back.

Sebastian growled in pleasure and began thrusting quickly. His grip on Grell's hips tightened and he bit lightly at Grell's lips as they kissed. Sex with Grell was quite addicting. Grell moaned between rough kisses and linked his legs around Sebastian's waist to get the demon deeper. He quickly started to thrust in time and bit on Sebastian's lip lightly.

Sebastian groaned and thrust harder. He was quite glad about the sound proofing now that the headboard was smacking loudly against the wall. Sebastian smirked and moved one of his hands to stroke Grell in rhythm with his thrusting.

Grell's hips rolled and his head fell back with a raising moan. He wouldn't last much longer now. His fingers gripped Sebastian's biceps and he thrust his hips harder. Sebastian leaned down and bit and sucked at the junction of Grell's neck and shoulder, leaving mark. His thrusts were getting faster and rougher. Sebastian kissed farther down until he could flick his tongue over Grell's nipple.

Grell clenched his hands and threw his head back as he climaxed. Sebastian snarled at the feeling of Grell's muscles clenching around him and after a few more thrusts came as well. He panted as he slowly pulled out. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell lovingly. Grell pulled Sebastian closely and deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around Grell and gently stroked his hair. He enjoyed pampering and spoiling Grell in general, but after sex was best. Sebastian had a damp cloth appear in his hand and pulled back just enough so he could gently clean Grell off.

Grell giggled breathlessly, hoping Sebastian wouldn't tickle him again. He smiled and reached forward and cupped Sebastian's cheek, just enjoying how lucky he was. Sebastian smiled back and turned his head to kiss Grell's palm.

"I love you, Grell," he said, letting the cloth disappear. Grell pulled closer, leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you more~," he cooed, slipping his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian chuckled and kissed him.

"Are you quite sure about that, my dear?" he asked, caressing Grell's cheek. Grell hummed, leaning into the caress.

"Pretty sure, love~. After all, I'm the one who bared _your_ children," he winked. Sebastian ran his other hand over Grell's flat stomach.

"True, love. But why not say we love each other equally, hmm? Besides, they're _our_ children. Unless they get in trouble. Then they are yours," he joked, nuzzling Grell's neck. Grell laughed and leaned his cheek against Sebastian's.

"Oh I'll take full responsibility for Lucian; he's the quiet one. But Bella is All~ yours," he chuckled. Ever since the twins were born, Grell had been waiting for their daughter to enter a relationship. It would be very interesting to see how Sebastian reacted. The red-head smirked to himself.

Sebastian sighed. If Belladonna wasn't such a daddy's girl she would be MUCH harder to deal with. Even so she certainly took after Grell and was quite the wild child. That and she knew exactly which cute face to pull. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched just thinking about it.

"You can't call dibs on children Grell," was all he could come up with as a response.

Grell laughed loudly. Belladonna was definitely a handful. She had been ever since she was born - always calling attention to herself and giving cute looks to new people. She seemed to just bask in the admiration of others. Grell was beyond convinced she had inherited some Succubus from himself. Which was why he was confused as to why she hadn't gotten a boyfriend yet.

Sebastian knew they ought to get ready for the day. He gave Grell a final kiss before getting up and leaving the bed. Sebastian dressed quickly and neatened his hair before swiftly straightening up the room.

Grell smiled and dressed as well.

"Are you taking the kids to Hell today? Or does Undertaker have them for the day?" he inquired, lacing up the back of his red dress. Sebastian helped lace up the back. After, he smiled and admired how beautiful Grell looked in the dress.

"They're coming with me today," Sebastian said after a moment. Grell blushed at Sebastian's gaze.

"Good, it's been awhile since they went with you. You _are _making sure they meet other young demons, right?"

He raised a red eyebrow and smirked, knowing all too well how protective Sebastian was. Sebastian looked away.

"Maybe," he muttered, holding out his arm for Grell. Sebastian knew it was a little ridiculous to be worried since his children were very powerful, but he couldn't help it. He was especially worried about Bella. She kept catching the eye of Demons and Reapers when they went out and he had to practically growl at them to get them to back off.

Grell frowned slightly but linked his arm through Sebastian's.

"Sebastian, just because you married me and got two gorgeous children doesn't mean you can keep them to yourself," he chided. Sebastian huffed.

"If you saw the way they looked at Belladonna you wouldn't be so trusting," he replied as they left the room and made their way down the hall and downstairs. Grell giggled.

"Oh believe me, dear, I'm not trusting at all~. I simply mean you need to let her live a little. The same goes for your son."

He poked Sebastian's chest playfully. Sebastian sighed. He knew Grell was right, but it was easier said than done. They entered the dining room to see that Lucian and Belladonna had already arrived. Lucien looked up from his book and pushed his red bangs out of the way.

"Good morning, Mother, Father," he said with a small smile. Belladonna raised her head as well, her black-as-night hair slightly covering one yellow-green eye. She smiled brightly at her parents.

"Good morning."

Grell smiled at the two and walked over, giving Lucian a hug.

"Good morning, kids."

Lucian returned the hug and set his book aside.

Sebastian greeted them as well, placing a hand on their heads as he passed before sitting at his usual seat. Though he didn't eat he liked to sit with everyone; besides, it was useful when he needed to explain the day's plans.

The door from the kitchen opened and MeyRin came in with the tray of food. Though still clumsy, she had gotten a bit better. Belladonna turned to Sebastian with an excited smile.

"You're taking us to Hell today, right Dad?"

She gently pushed her small, plain glasses farther up her nose. Grell thanked MeyRin and turned to give Sebastian a small smile. Lucian perked up. Sebastian couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "But as always, you must remember to be careful and to listen to me."

Belladonna sighed and gave a look Grell's way (who gave a look back and shrugged).

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian sighed.

"I know you are getting older so…maybe we can see new places though," he allowed. Lucian beamed.

"Really?" he asked. Sebastian nodded. Belladonna gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands together. She stood from her chair and hurried over to Sebastian, throwing her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Oh thank you, Daddy~!"

Grell gave an approving nod to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled a bit and patted Belladonna's arm.

"You're welcome. I know I can trust you both," he replied. It was just other people he didn't trust. Bella pulled back and smirked.

"Yeah, you don't trust _others_," she snickered. Grell had to hold back a giggle himself. Bella was just as spunky as himself. Sebastian smirked.

"Exactly," he said. Lucian laughed quietly. Grell smiled.

"Your father has good reason not to trust others, dear."

Bella nodded and sat back down. She had heard stories about how Sebastian had been trapped in a contract with a human because of another demon, and also how Grell was kidnapped, all her life.

"Yeah, I know."

Sebastian sighed.

"I know my over-protectiveness seems a little out of hand sometimes, but I try my best for both of you. I hope you know it isn't my intent to make your life boring," he said with a little smile. Lucian gave a nod.

"I understand, father," he replied, ever polite. Bella smiled lovingly at her father.

"You don't have to apologize, Daddy."

Both Bella and Lucian knew Sebastian was only doing it because he loved them. Sebastian's smile broadened a bit. He was glad to know his children understood; though he should have known they would. They were both very smart.

Grell smiled. Since the kids had started getting older, he had started to work with Undertaker at his shop, making all the women look beautiful again, and he even opened his own clothing shop.

He turned to Bella.

"Do you want me to bring you some new dresses, honey?" he inquired. Bella smiled back and nodded quickly.

"Yes please, mom. Also, my Demon skirt has a rip in it, can you fix it before we leave?"

She set her jaw, clearly unhappy about the rip. Grell chuckled and nodded, standing up.

"Of course, I can fix it now."

Sebastian chuckled quietly. He was glad Grell had found a job he enjoyed, though he wished he had been able to stay a Reaper. Sebastian noticed Lucian rolling his eyes and smirked.

"What was that for, Lucian?" he asked. Lucian looked down at his feet, embarrassed at being caught rolling his eyes.

"Nothing…just…I was hoping we could leave sooner," he replied. Sebastian shook his head.

"Just be patient," he said. Lucian sighed and nodded before picking up his book.

Grell lead Bella into his sewing room and grabbed a needle and thread.

"Alright let's see it, dear," he smiled. Bella changed into her Demon form and her black feathered wings twitched slightly. The chains on the front of her shirt jingled as she turned and pulled her black and white, high-low, skirt to show the rip to Grell.

"Here it is, mom," Bella said, pointing to the long rip in the side. Grell shook his head slightly.

"My, my, what have you been doing to this poor thing, Bella?" he asked dramatically. Bella pouted.

"Nothinnngg…It's just really thin material and rips easily," she whined. "My claws keep snagging on it too."

Grell raised an eyebrow as he flawlessly stitched up the fabric.

"I would've thought you would get used to it by now, dear?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

"Sometimes I forget," she said. "Especially when I've been in my human form for a while."

Grell nodded and finished; the patchwork flawless. He stood and put away the needle back.

"There you go, honey, good as new."

Grell smiled proudly at his beautiful daughter. Bella giggled and twirled.

"Thank you, mom!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Grell in a hug. Grell hugged back with a giggle.

"Of course, Bella~."

He pulled back and leaned against her with a mischievous grin.

"Ok, now that your father is out of earshot; have you met any boys~ yet?" he giggled violently. Bella blushed and laughed.

"Mooom~! How embarrassing, hehehe! Well….I have seen some cute boys," she replied with a grin, though it faded to a pout. "But they never approach. It's a little annoying."

Grell squealed and spun excitedly but was stopped short by Bella's pout.

"What?!" he shrieked in horror. Why the Hell would _any_ boy not approach his beautiful daughter?!

"What do you mean they don't approach you?"

Bella sighed.

"They seem like they might come say "hi" at first but then they suddenly freak out and either leave completely or look away," she explained. Grell set his jaw in irritation.

"Alright, why don't you try approaching them? Besides, you have to start somewhere~."

He flicked her nose lovingly. Bella grinned and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, mom. You're the best," she said, hugging Grell again. Grell giggled and hugged her back.

"All part of my job as your mother, darling. Now go on, or your brother and father will leave without you."

He pat Bella's shoulder.

Sebastian stood with Lucian in the entryway. Lucian saw Belladonna approaching and gave a small wave. Sebastian turned and smiled.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked. Bella waved back to her brother and nodded to her father; not bothering to change back from her demon form.

"Yep, mom always makes quick work of clothing problems."

She walked up and showed off the unnoticeable fix. Grell had to hold back a snicker at Bella's statement and he looked up at Sebastian with a wink. Sebastian shook his head and smirked at Grell.

"Yes, he does. Alright, for now, change back into your human form, please. We'll change into our Demon forms when we get to Hell," he told Belladonna.

Bella nodded and did so. She stood next to Lucian and waved to Grell.

"Bye, mom~."

Grell waved back and blew a kiss to Sebastian.

"Be good for your father, kids."

Sebastian sighed, walked over to Grell, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said before going back to Lucian and Belladonna.

"Let's go," Sebastian told them, ignoring the slightly disgusted look from Lucian. He ran with them away from the Phantomhive Manor and towards London.

Grell sighed happily and skipped back into his sewing room. He opened the closet and pursed his lips at the large stack of dresses he had to take into his shop.

"Finny~ can you come help me, please?" he called. All that fabric was going to be heavy.

Sebastian, Belladonna, and Lucian ran and jumped along the rooftops of London. Their inhuman speed kept them from being noticed by the humans down below. Sebastian led them from London, out into the countryside, and into the field of flowers that held the entrance to Hell. He stopped them on the edge of the large black hole and looked at them.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Lucian replied with a somewhat proud smile. Belladonna nodded.

"Yes, dad."

She transformed into her Demon form and her eyes sparkled magenta from behind her glasses. Lucian changed into his Demon form. His grey rat ears perked up in excitement in front of his short curved horns. Sebastian changed into his own true form.

"Alright, follow me," he said. Sebastian jumped down into the hole. Bella turned to Lucian, they shared an excited smile and jumped down as well.

Sebastian eventually got down to the bottom and moved out of the way and waited for Lucian and Belladonna. He smiled to himself; they were smart, powerful children and he was proud of them.

Once the two got closer to the bottom, Bella spread her wings and grabbed Lucian, bringing her brother and herself to a gentle landing. Sebastian smiled at them and waited for them to get their bearings.

"Good. Let's get going," he said. Sebastian walked with Belladonna and Lucian down the path to the Gates. The two followed regally - after Lucian gave his sister an annoyed look. Why did _she_ have to get the wings? Bella noticed Lucian's look and stuck out her tongue teasingly.

Sebastian noticed their behavior and raised an eyebrow.

"Behave you two," he chided. Sebastian stopped them in front of the Gates and looked around for the Gate Keeper.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to piss off your father, youngsters," a woman's voice spoke; there was a rush of wind as a pair of bat wings flew over them. Once the dust cleared, LeeAna stood there with a snide smile. She gave a small nod to Sebastian and put her hands on her hips.

"Good to see you again, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked.

"If only I could say the same, LeeAna," he replied. LeeAna feigned a look of hurt.

"What a thing to say to me, and after I attended your wonderful wedding 10 years ago," she reminded. Belladonna raised her eyebrows, impressed. She might just like this girl.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Uninvited, if you'll recall. But that's not the point. Open the Gates," he said, becoming rather impatient. LeeAna waved her hand dismissively.

"Minor detail. Besides, I'm the one who told you you loved her," she giggled and opened the Gates. Sebastian glared at her as they passed but didn't respond. He led Lucian and Belladonna away from the Gates and farther into Hell.

Bella licked her lips in anticipation as they entered the city part of Hell. She decided to take Grell's advice and approach any guy who showed interest. After all, she was beautiful and smart and powerful. What more do they want?

Lucian was always intrigued by everything he saw when they were in the city parts of Hell. The cultures were just so fascinating. He wanted to know everything about it!

Sebastian was glad that Lucian and Belladonna enjoyed visiting but at the same time he felt on edge the entire time. He saw a Demon eyeing Belladonna and gave him a deadly glare, quickly causing him to scurry off.

Bella was just about to approach a good looking demon when he suddenly rushed off. She set her jaw and snarled, walking back over to Sebastian and Lucian. She would just have to act quicker next time.

Sebastian tried to tone it down a bit, but it was difficult not to growl when he saw a Demon eyeing his daughter the way he eyed Grell. By the time they had been there an hour his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

Lucian hadn't noticed anything strange. He was too happy being able to explore the new areas Sebastian was allowing them to go. Though a few times he swore he heard his father growl.

Belladonna turned and noticed a handsome, young Demon with violet hair smiling at her. She blushed slightly and wandered over, making sure to sway her hips just a little more than usual.

"Hello," she said polity. The young Demon was partially in his true form. Short, brown, canine ears were twitching in different directions, clearing listening to everything going on. He smirked down at Belladonna and his yellow eyes quickly looked her over.

"Hello. What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Bella giggled slightly and pushed her glasses higher.

"Getting familiar with the territory. And you?" she inquired. He was very handsome and his voice was rather sexy as well. Bella had to hold back a slight purr. The Demon boy nodded.

"I see. I live around here, myself. By the way, I'm Cyril," he said with a small bow. He looked up at Belladonna through the violet bangs that fell forward from where he had pushed them back before. "And you are?"

Bella blushed heavily. He was so polite.

"Belladonna." She gave a small curtsy. "Nice to meet you, Cyril."

Cyril took hold of her hand and quickly kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Belladonna," he grinned before letting go of Belladonna's hand and standing up straight. Bella nearly melted.

"Wow, what a gentleman~," she cooed.

"Yes, what a gentleman indeed," growled a voice from behind. Cyril looked up to see a tall Demon with large black wings and long curling black horns standing behind Belladonna with a smile that clearly said "I'm going to kill you."

Bella turned and wasn't sure if she should be scared...or terrified. She swallowed hard.

"H-Hello, Daddy..."

She took a slight step back. Cyril gaped at Belladonna.

Sebastian looked down at his daughter and then at the Demon boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Belladonna, I thought I always told you not to run off by yourself. And who is this?" he asked, magenta eyes narrowing at the hyena Demon. Belladonna bit her bottom lip slightly. She didn't want to upset her dad but she also didn't want Cyril to be scared off.

"I-I... This is Cyril, Daddy. We were just talking. I promise."

She brought out her pleading eyes and cute expression that usually won Sebastian over when she was in trouble. Cyril nodded frantically.

"Yes, sir. Just talking," he said with a smile. Sebastian wanted to be pissed off, but Belladonna's cute expression was just too effective. But still. He disliked dogs greatly.

"If you must talk with someone here, Belladonna, do it where I can see you, please," Sebastian said. Bella nodded quickly. At least he hadn't hurt Cyril.

"Understood, Daddy," she replied. Sebastian placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and led her and Lucian (who had followed at a safe distance) back towards the main street.

"Wait, Belladonna! Can I see you again?" Cyril called out. Sebastian glared over his shoulder. Cyril blanched. "To…talk? Please?"

Bella blushed as she looked back.

"Of course, Cyril," she nodded happily. Lucian's mouth dropped. She was brave. Sebastian growled.

"As long as it's with myself or your mother present," he told Bella. 'Now let's go."

Sebastian gave one final glare to Cyril and pulled Belladonna along, quickly curling his wing around her to keep the mangy mutt's eyes off her.

Bella gave a sigh and looked away. She stayed silent the entire way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian relaxed finally when Lucian, Belladonna, and himself arrived back at the Phantomhive Manor. He looked down at Lucian who looked between him and Belladonna. Lucian gave him a shrug and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sebastian sighed quietly.

Bella turned to look at Sebastian.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice hinting at annoyance. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" he asked. Bella's eyes hardened slightly.

"You jumped in and scared Cyril, Dad! I'm lucky he still wants to see me after the looks you gave him."

She turned away, arms crossing over her chest. Sebastian frowned.

"You shouldn't have sneaked off, Belladonna. You're lucky I didn't kill him outright!" he snapped. "I thought I was being rather lenient allowing you to see him again after that."

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?"

Grell stepped up looking between his husband and daughter. Belladonna turned away.

"I met a boy in Hell today and Dad nearly scared him off!"

Grell turned to Sebastian, eyes wide. Sebastian pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Belladonna sneaked away and met a boy. I may have scared him but I did say she could see him again as long as you or I were with her. But she shouldn't have been on her own," he said, voice tense. Before anyone could blink, Grell had ran up and thrown his arms around Belladonna's shoulders with a squeal of delight.

"Ah~! See, honey, I told you that making the first move would work!" he cooed. Belladonna blinked once in surprise then smiled hugging Grell back.

"Yes, you did, mom. Thank you."

Sebastian's hand dropped and his eyes widened.

"Wait…You told her to do that!? Grell!" he exclaimed, none-too-pleased. Grell turned with a smile.

"Well I didn't tell her to sneak off. But I did tell her to approach a boy if they were showing interest. Besides," Grell wiggled his finger at Sebastian, "you've been giving them all Death glares just for looking at her."

Sebastian shook his head.

"What if he hadn't just been some boy? He could have been a slave trader, or worse," he said. "He still could be! That's why I don't want them alone together."

Belladonna's mouth dropped.

"Dad!"

Grell raised his eyebrows.

"You underestimate your daughter, Sebby~. I'm sure she could take care of herself. Besides, she's sixteen. When I was sixteen, I was already taking my Final Exam and starting to reap souls professionally," he stated. Sebastian frowned.

"There are businesses dedicated solely to the torturing of others in Hell until they wish they were dead. I'm sorry that I don't want to take the chance that our daughter could end up in such a place. But fine. If you think I'm overacting, I'll try not to kill him on sight," he replied stiffly. Sebastian turned and walked into the parlor, needing to calm down.

Grell sighed. He would talk to Sebastian later. He turned to Belladonna.

"I'll talk to him, dear. Why don't you bring the boy here? I would like to meet him."

Bella smiled and leaned into Grell.

"Thank you mom. I'm going to go talk to Lucian and see what I missed."

She walked toward the kitchen. Meanwhile, Grell went to find Sebastian.

Sebastian paced in front of the sofa for a moment before sitting with a frustrated sigh. He didn't know what to do. Demons weren't exactly known for their parenting skills and Sebastian didn't really have a frame of reference to pull from. He growled to himself and rubbed his temples.

A soft knock came from behind him.

"Sebastian? Are you alright, dear?"

Grell stepped inside the room and sat next to his husband on the sofa. Sebastian sighed again and looked at Grell.

"I don't know….I don't get why it's so difficult to understand that Hell is dangerous and that running off like that is a bad idea," he replied, somewhat irritated. Grell gave a sympathetic smile.

"Darling, it's not that she, or I for that matter, underestimate the dangers of Hell. It's that she wants to get a chance to have fun and learn on her own. Try baby steps first." He leaned closer. "Like when she was born; if I recall correctly, you were scared out of your mind about being a parent. And look at you now~."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't think that has changed much. And just so we're I won't apologize for being worried about her, but I am sorry that I got angry. But…I don't know how to let her be on her own. I'd much rather all three of you stay here for the rest of eternity," he said with a small smile, wrapping his arm around Grell's waist.

Grell shook his head chuckling.

"You do realize you will have to let them grow up sooner or later. Besides, you _know_ I will always be with you, dear~."

He leaned up and kissed Sebastian's cheek gently. Sebastian smiled and kissed him back.

"I know. And I know I have to let them grow up. But that doesn't mean they should be reckless. I will try to be more lenient, but if Bella runs off again she will be grounded. For a century," he replied seriously. Grell snorted in amusement.

"Well, tell her that. At the moment she's a little more than utterly pissed at you."

He gave a snicker.

"And I can't really blame her~," he muttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I had every right to be mad, Grell. She ran off," he said.

"Oh she knows she did wrong about that, love. She's pissed because of how you reacted to the poor boy." The red-head flicked Sebastian's nose and chuckled. "I can't wait to see how you handle Lucian's first girlfriend."

Sebastian huffed.

"They better behave themselves as well," he muttered. "And that's if he even likes women. He's never said anything to me about his interests. Has he talked to you?"

Grell giggled and tilted his head to the side.

"That is true, maybe you can talk to him about it while I meet Cyril?" he suggested. Sebastian thought about it. He'd rather be in the same room to make sure Cyril didn't try anything, but he had said he would try to be more lenient. Sebastian nodded.

"Very well. But we're not leaving him alone with Bella at all, so if you need to go somewhere, I'll take over the meeting. I still don't know much about him either," he replied. Grell chuckled but nodded.

"Understood, sir~," he purred, sliding his hand across Sebastian's clothed chest. He would give the kids some space but not enough to give the boy any chance to get frisky. Sebastian smirked at Grell's tone and leaned down to kiss him.

"Good. Thank you," he said, stroking Grell's hair. Grell kissed back with a smile.

"Of course, dear, I won't leave them alone for a moment."

Sebastian, Grell, Belladonna, and Lucian were waiting in the front entryway for Cyril to arrive. Sebastian was trying not to glower but it was a lot more difficult than he had thought it would be.

Lucian kept glancing at everyone, looking somewhat worried. He was quite certain someone would end up either dead or in a lot of trouble by the end of the night; he just wasn't sure who it would be.

Belladonna kept twiddling her fingers and mumbling nervously. She hoped her dad wouldn't scare Cyril off by being overprotective. Of course Grell had told her that he would be watching her and Cyril while Sebastian and Lucian talked about something. She couldn't help but be nervous anyway. Grell noticed her fidgeting and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and immediately Sebastian answered it. He looked down to see Cyril who paled. Sebastian fought back a glare and stepped aside.

"Come in," he said. Cyril smiled and bowed before entering the manor.

"Thank you, sir," he replied. Grell stepped up with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Cyril. I'm Belladonna's mother."

Cyril blinked before giving a charming smile and bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said, taking Grell's hand and kissing the back of it politely. Sebastian growled quietly and Cyril straightened up quickly. Grell chuckled and discreetly gave Sebastian a warning look.

"My, and I thought Bella was exaggerating when she said you were so polite."

He stepped back and motioned for Bella and Lucian to step up.

"I suppose you've met Bella's brother?"

Cyril smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," he replied. "But I haven't actually gotten a chance to meet your son."

Cyril turned to Lucian and held out his hand. Lucian shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Lucian. Nice to meet you," he said with a polite smile. Cyril grinned back.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucian," he said and let go. Sebastian was trying his best not to glare a hole in the back of Cyril's head. Grell noticed and gently pushed his elbow into Sebastian's stomach.

Bella stepped up with a small blush.

"Hello again, Cyril. I'm so glad you came," she smiled. Cyril smiled back at her.

"Hello, Belladonna. I'm glad to be here," he replied. "You are looking quite lovely today."

Sebastian gave Grell a look and sighed. He had said he would try but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Grell had to hold back a squeal of delight as Bella blushed a rosy pink.

"Thank you. You're looking quite dashing yourself."

Out of the corner of his eye, Grell noticed Lucian making exaggerated gagging faces.

"Sebastian, why don't you take _your son_ out for a while and I'll show Cyril and Bella to the lounge?"

Lucian quickly stopped. Sebastian nodded.

"Very well," he said, giving one last side glare to Cyril before leading Lucian out to the garden.

Cyril didn't notice. He smiled charmingly at Belladonna.

"Thank you," he replied, holding out his arm for her.

Grell lead the way to the lounge as Bella blushed even more and took Cyril's arm. Grell opened the double doors and gestured for the two to enter.

"Have fun getting to know each other, kids, but I want the doors wide open. Understood?"

Cyril inclined his head.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about a thing," he said with a grin, walking with Belladonna into the lounge. Bella nodded.

"Yes, mom."

Grell nodded once and smiled.

"Alright, have fun."

He retreated from the doors and approached the kitchen where the three servants resided. Grell had asked them all to wait for them there.

"MeyRin, Finny, Bard; you remember what I want you to do?"

The three stood with a salute.

"Yes, ma'am! Keep a desecrate eye on your daughter and her new boyfriend in the lounge at all times, ma'am!"

Grell chuckled and dismissed them.

Sebastian walked with Lucian through the garden. He wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation, though he was tempted to just outright ask. That wasn't such a bad idea, but then again, Lucian seemed like the shy type and he didn't wish to upset his son.

Lucian felt the tension coming from his father and turned to look up at him.

"Bella will be fine, father. Mother asked the servants to look in on them the entire time as well," he stated with a small smile. Sebastian hadn't been tense about that, but now he was. He quickly shook his head.

"That's not what I was thinking about, but thank you for worrying me," Sebastian said with a small smirk. Lucian chuckled dryly.

"I apologize, father, I was just trying to ease your worry. What Are you thinking about?" he inquired. Sebastian sighed. It would be best to just outright ask.

"…Your mother and I were talking earlier. Bella has found an….interest in someone. That led us both to wonder about you. Lucian, have you taken an interest in anyone at all?" he inquired, looking down at him. A small blush dusted Lucian's cheeks.

"I've noticed some people..." he muttered quietly. He didn't get much time on his own and when he was, he was reading Charles Dickens or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sometimes he wished to be on his own during the day, like human kids going to school. It was a fascinating thing to see.

Sebastian was a little surprised, but he didn't show it.

"You have? Anyone in particular? I promise I won't get protective until you bring someone to meet us," he chuckled. Lucian chuckled slightly.

"A girl at the SDS. She's a receptionist," he smiled slightly remembering the cute face. Sebastian nodded.

"I see. And did Knox introduce you to her?" he asked with a smirk. Lucian shook his head.

"She seems to be the type not to fall for the ladies' man. Every time Knox tries to approach her, she glares at him and turns away," he snickered slightly. "Knox always looks disappointed."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Ah, good. She might have some potential then," he replied, patting Lucian's shoulder. Lucian smiled but chewed on his lip nervously.

"There _is_ another person I've noticed..." he tapped his fingers on his copy of The Hounds of Baskerville. Sebastian nodded.

"Alright. Who?" he asked.

"A cute young Reaper...a boy...with auburn hair..."

Lucian didn't know why he was nervous to tell his father that he had a crush on a boy. It was clear that neither his father nor mother had a problem with it.

Sebastian smiled and gave Lucian's shoulder a brief squeeze.

"He must be cute. I see you have a thing for Reapers," he said with a wink. Lucian's blush raged as he chuckled.

"I guess I take after you."

His bright red eyes looked up and locked with Sebastian's. Sebastian laughed.

"I suppose you do," he replied. "Reapers are certainly fascinating. Though, you should know to be careful; as I'm sure you've witnessed after all these years, they can be dangerous."

Lucian chuckled.

"I think you picked the most dangerous, father," he joked. It was rare but he had seen Grell lose his temper before and it was scary. Sebastian nodded.

"Most likely," he agreed with a small smirk. Sebastian chuckled. "Well, whichever you pick, you can be sure I'll give them an equally hard time."

Lucian smiled and leaned into Sebastian.

"Alright. Thank you, father."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Lucian's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"You're welcome, Lucian," he replied with a smile.

MeyRin carefully picked up the tray holding a tea set and walked it to the lounge. Grell had asked them to watch Bella and Cyril both discretely and directly. And Sebastian was already on edge so it wouldn't do well to break the tea set. She walked into the lounge, smiled politely at the two on the couch and set the try in front of them.

"I have prepared an Earl Gray tea and some snacks for you, yes I have."

She gave a small bow and turned to exit the room. Bella smiled back.

"Thank you, MeyRin."

Cyril smiled.

"Wow, you have a maid?" he asked Belladonna, looking mildly surprised. Bella chuckled slightly and pushed her glasses up.

"Yeah, we also have a cook and a gardener. They are all pretty incompetent when it comes to their title jobs but they are very useful when protecting the house."

She reached forward and poured herself and Cyril a cup from the pot. Cyril thanked her, picked up his cup, and took a sip.

"How interesting. And your mother is a Grim Reaper? I must confess, you and your family are the most fascinating people I have ever met," he said with a chuckle. Bella blushed and nodded.

"Thank you. Yes, mom is a Grim Reaper. Lucian and I inherited some Reaper traits from him but small things. For instance, I have Reaper eyes," she tapped her glasses lightly. "Although mom and dad say they are beautiful, it's a pain to be so near-sighted."

She raised her cup and took a small sip. MeyRin had done a good job with the tea. Cylin raised his eyebrows.

"But they are very beautiful. You're eyes, I mean. You should be proud to have them," he said with a charming smile as he shifted and moved just a touch closer. Bella raised her eyes to lock with Cyril's, her blush raging almost as red as her dress.

"Thank you very much..." she didn't know what else to say. She had never really gotten such a compliment from anyone other than those who were family (or close enough to be). Cyril leaned back against the sofa and draped his arm over the back.

"Of course," he replied. "So…is there, uh, any way I could possibly get your father to hate me less? I'd like to see you more often and also not be on his bad side. He's quite frightening."

Bella chuckled lightly.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's not very trusting. And he has a right to be. When mom was about 3 months pregnant with me and Lucian, another Demon kidnapped him and tried to kill us. Thankfully, dad has impeccable timing." She leaned back and scooted a tad closer. "But I think you're doing perfectly."

Cyril looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. Yes…he has every right to be suspicious. But, I can assure you, and hopefully him, that he has nothing to worry about," he said, looking into Belladonna's eyes. Bella locked eyes with Cyril again, getting lost in the golden orbs.

"I'm sure he doesn't... He just loves me and wants to protect me..." She could hardly hold her voice from shaking as she leaned in slightly. Cyril gave a little hum of agreement. His arm circled Belladonna's shoulders and he leaned in closer. Suddenly there was a crash in the next room followed by a small scream from MeyRin.

"Oh, no!" Bella sighed and pulled back. "Speaking of impeccable timing... I apologize."

She stood and gave a smile. Cyril gave a quiet sigh and smiled back.

"It's quite alright," he said, standing as well. Bella held her hands up.

"Oh no, you don't have to get up, I just need to go see what she broke...then I'll be back."

She blushed slightly. Cyril smiled and chuckled.

"But it's only proper for a gentleman to stand when a lady enters and leaves the room," he replied, though he sat back down. Bella blushed and giggled slightly.

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

She gave one last smile and walked out to the parlor. Her expression darkened when she saw Grell and MeyRin standing next to a broken table.

"Really?" she inquired. Grell looked at her innocently.

"What? MeyRin accidentally broke the table. It's no big deal, it's been fixed before."

Bella pushed a finger to her temple and sighed.

"That table doesn't even belong in here. It's from the Ballroom."

Grell sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine, you caught us. Just don't make us break more things, ok? Although easy to replace, it's a pain to do."

Bella nodded and walked back into the lounge. As she did, Grell leaned over to MeyRin.

"Make sure Finny has access to some heavy pillars and Bard has his flamethrowers. Just in case." MeyRin giggled and ran off to relay the orders to the others. Grell looked at the table and clucked his tongue. It was a shame really. He liked that table.

Cyril stood again when Belladonna entered the room and sat once more when she sat with him.

"So what broke?" he asked curiously. Bella shook her head with a chuckle.

"A table. That didn't even belong in the room. Apparently we are being watched from many angles."

She gave a small snort. Cyril chuckled.

"I see. I suppose we should have expected that, hm?" he said. Bella nodded.

"Yes, even though dad is out with Lucian, mom and the servants are watching our every move."

She shook her head slightly then turned to face Cyril, sitting a tad closer.

"So here I've been babbling about me and my life, could you tell me about yourself?" she inquired. Cyril scratched the back of his neck.

"It's not nearly as interesting as your life. I've lived in Hell all of my life and it's not as much fun as you would think. I roam from place to place and come up to Earth every once in a while to snatch a soul when I'm hungry. That's how most Demons live, really, and that's how I live," he explained with a shrug. Bella chuckled and leaned back.

"At least you aren't living in a protective bubble; you get to go wherever you want." She hummed slightly and fiddled with the frills on her dress. "I wish I could do that."

Cyril grinned.

"It has its perks and it has its draw backs. You know what they say, "The grass is always greener on the other side" right?" he said with a little laugh. Bella giggled and nodded.

"That's true." She scooted slightly closer. "So do you have any friends or family there with you?"

Cyril draped his arm over the back of the sofa again and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sure my parents are around there somewhere. Demons aren't exactly known for their parenting, which is why I was a little surprised by your dad. But as for friends, I have a few. They come and go and mostly spend time in and around the bars," he replied. Bella's expression turned sad.

"You don't know your parents? That's awful. I can't imagine how I would get by without mine. At least you have some friends to be with," Bella hadn't really thought about how rare (for Demons at least) it was that her dad was in her life. She was luckier than she thought.

Cyril placed a finger under Belladonna's chin.

"Hey, don't look sad. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just how things are. It doesn't bother me so don't worry about it too much, okay? Anyway, it's getting late and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. Is there a time I can come back and see you again?" he inquired with a smile. Bella smiled, blushing at the contact.

"Of course, Cyril, how about this weekend? I'm going to be in the Reaper Realm for the next few days."

She locked eyes with him once again. They were so enchanting. Cyril nodded and stood.

"This weekend works wonderfully," he said, holding out his arm for her. Bella took his arm and walked him to the front doors.

"I will see you then. I look forward to it," she smiled. Cyril bowed and kissed Belladonna's hand.

"As do I. Good night, Belladonna," he replied. Cyril gave her one last charming smile before leaving. Bella shut the doors and sighed dreamily. Best day ever.

Grell, Sebastian, and the kids sat at the table that night; however, Belladonna was doing nothing but thinking about Cyril. Sebastian noticed Bella's somewhat glazed over look and sighed silently to himself. He was still not pleased with the situation and he really did not like Cyril.

Grell looked between Bella and Sebastian. He cleared his throat once.

"Bella? Why don't you tell your father how your day was?" he suggested. Bella blinked a few times and looked up at Grell.

"Huh? Oh, it was good~."

She went back to moving her dinner around the plate. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't very talkative tonight, Bella. Should I be concerned?" he asked. Bella hummed and continued to push her food around.

"Huh? No, I'm fine, Daddy," she sighed once. Grell raised his eyebrows and smirked at Sebastian.

"Someone~ is in love~" he sang. Sebastian huffed and shook his head.

"No need to be immature, Grell," he chided. Sebastian turned his attention back to Belladonna. "And Bella, if your infatuation with this boy results in any slacking off in your studies…"

Grell pouted slightly.

"Ok, Daddy..." Bella said in a haze. Lucian chuckled slightly. Sebastian sighed again. He was sure that would not work out. Grell turned to Bella.

"Bella? Did you hear your father?"

Bella nodded with a hum. Sebastian arched his eyebrow.

"Bella, you should answer your mother properly," he said, his tone giving off a slight warning. Bella finally looked up.

"Yes, mom, I heard Daddy," she clarified - although her tone held a small ounce of sass. Lucian's red eyes widened. Bella had never sassed their parents! Maybe their dad was right about Cyril.

Sebastian frowned.

"Mind your tone, young lady," he reproached. Sebastian was not at all pleased with Belladonna's behavior lately. Bella scooted her chair out and placed her napkin on the table.

"Excuse me," she snipped, leaving. Sebastian held back a growl as he watched her go. The next time he saw Cyril he would kill him. Grell turned to look at Sebastian.

"Um, Lucian will you excuse us for a few minutes please?"

Lucian nodded and left his parents. Grell stood and walked over to Sebastian.

"Sebby, what is going on with Belladonna?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I wish I knew, Grell. But, I'm going to get rid of Cyril the next time I see him. This attitude of hers didn't start until today," he muttered, leaning forward to rest his chin against his folded hands.

"No! Don't kill him!" Grell cried gripping Sebastian's lapels. Sebastian was a little taken aback by Grell's reaction. He placed a hand over Grell's.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. Grell was a little surprised by his own actions.

"I-I mean it's her first boyfriend. Maybe... Maybe we should let her have a little rebellious freedom...?"

Grell couldn't look Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian frowned.

"Rebellious freedom? Like what? She's not going anywhere with him. And you're being suspicious...has something happened?" he said. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"I'm acting suspicious? How?"

Sebastian leaned back in the chair.

"You wouldn't look me in the eye and you were suggesting we let her have 'rebellious freedom'. Something must have happened between them already," he replied. Grell held up his hands.

"I made sure nothing actually happened between them, Sebastian. I had each of the servants watching them as well. I was just suggesting we give her a little time to make some of her own mistakes. That's all."

Grell knew Sebastian wouldn't like it but he really felt that might be the best thing to do for their children. Sebastian shook his head.

"If it were with someone safer, than maybe. But not with him," he said. Grell stepped back and crossed his arms.

"What do you have against him, Sebastian? He's just a kid."

Sebastian sneered.

"He's not just a kid, Grell. He's a Demon. Yes, I'm a Demon; but that's why I have an issue. I know exactly why he could prove a problem. This boy is young. I doubt he's been to Earth much other than to feed or to cause suffering. Which means he is fully a Demon. A complete beast. The moment he gets bored with Belladonna is the moment he will kill her or worse. All Demons are like that when they are young," he explained. Grell shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I guess we all have to make our mistakes, Sebastian," he turned and walked out of the room. Sebastian snarled.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" he snapped. Sebastian stormed through the kitchen and out into the back yard. He leapt up onto the roof leaned against one of the chimneys, fuming silently.

"Father? Are you and mom...alright?"

Lucian climbed up onto the roof and carefully approached Sebastian. Sebastian looked over at Lucian. He sighed and gave a half smile.

"Considering we've actually tried to kill each other before and we're still married, yes, we're alright. It's just a disagreement. Don't worry," Sebastian replied. Lucian smiled and leaned against the chimney with Sebastian.

"What happened? If I may be so bold," he inquired. Sebastian considered it for a moment.

"I told your mother exactly why I don't want Bella to date that boy, and why I'm concerned, and Grell walked out of the room with 'I guess we all have to make our mistakes', despite all the dangers he poses," he explained.

"Has mom seen Demon kids besides us? Maybe then he would see your point. After all, he and Bella are pretty headstrong, hehe," Lucian suggested. Sebastian smiled.

"True, they are. And no, I don't think he has, though I would have thought that being a Reaper Grell would have learned. Apparently not though. Thank you, Lucian," he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll have to fix that tomorrow."

Lucian smiled back.

"You know mom means the best. You both are doing everything you can for us, and we appreciate it. But, you guys will make some mistakes. Please forgive my indiscretions, father," he leaned closer to Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled.

"It's alright, Lucian, there's no need to apologize. You're right. We are both trying - though I have to wonder about Grell's method this time. But, you're right," he agreed. Lucian smiled and stepped down to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian stayed on the rooftop until the next morning. When the sun rose he hoped down and walked quietly inside to clean up whatever mess the servants might have made during the night. The manor looked untouched since the last night. And it was quiet. Very quiet. Down the hallway, Sebastian saw the flickering light from a fire coming from the lounge.

Sebastian frowned and silently made his way to the lounge and peered inside. Grell sat on the small sofa, his back to Sebastian and the light from the fireplace the only light in the dark room. The golden light illuminated the red Reaper perfectly. Sebastian was quite tempted to just turn and walk away. He was still not pleased with his wife, but at the same time, he had nothing better to do at the present time.

Sebastian gave a silent sigh and stepped into the room.

"Grell, what are you doing in here?" he asked. Grell didn't even turn around.

"I _was_ attempting to relax."

He scooted away slightly, transferring his tea cup from one hand to the other as his long legs crossed under a red silk nightgown. Sebastian stood stiffly by the door.

"I see. Well, then, don't allow me to interrupt you," he replied, turning to leave.

"You aren't even going to attempt to apologize?"

Grell turned slightly, the light from the fire catching on his glasses and creating a glare of light. Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked incredulously. Grell held back a growl and stood, turning to face his husband.

"Yelling at me, having so little faith in your own daughter, nearly killing her first boyfriend. Do you want me to continue?"

Grell crossed his arms over his chest with a 'humph'. Sebastian pressed his fingers to his forehead and sighed in annoyance.

"One, I haven't attempted to kill him yet; two, it's not her I don't trust, it's him; and two, I merely raised my voice at you, I didn't yell," he explained, voice tight. "But, I will apologize for raising my voice at you at the very least."

Grell set his jaw.

"You aren't showing Bella that you have faith in her if you won't even give her a chance to prove how much she's learned." He stepped closer to Sebastian. "Just give her a chance, Sebastian. Like you gave my love a chance."

Sebastian frowned.

"And you aren't listening to me, Grell. Why don't you believe me?" he asked. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe you, Sebastian, I know Demons are dangerous. But so is your strong daughter."

Sebastian sighed.

"Fine. If no-one is going to listen to me anyway. Do what you want," he said with a shake of his head. "Apparently what I say doesn't matter."

Grell set his jaw and stood in front of Sebastian, hands on his hips.

"Sebastian you are being ridiculous."

Sebastian shrugged.

"Am I? Has anyone actually listened to me about this?" he asked. "Every time I tell you or Bella that he's dangerous and that I don't want her to date him, both of you ignore me."

Grell sighed heavily.

"I'm not ignoring you, Sebastian, I hear what you are saying about him. But I think you are being overprotective. Unless you let Bella make some of her own mistakes she's never going to have real life experience."

Grell knew why Sebastian was acting this way, and he preferred it to Sebastian being like other Demons and not even being part of the kid's lives.

Sebastian growled. Clearly Grell would never listen…and neither would Bella. Sebastian was never usually one for giving up, but at this point he had no choice unless he wanted it to turn into a fist fight - which he did not.

"Fine. Whatever. Like I said, no one is going to listen, so I'm not arguing with you anymore," he said. Grell stepped back in surprise. Sebastian was giving up? Grell felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Ugh! How can you be so stubborn?!"

He turned away with a snarl. Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to argue with you anymore!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care if you argue with me, Sebastian; I care that you are giving up! That's like a slap in the face to both me and Bella..." a slight sniff came from the red-head. Sebastian was confused and that was one of the emotions he hated most.

"I don't understand what you want from me, Grell. You know this sort of thing is not natural to me, so don't play games. You're not making any sense," he growled. First Grell was upset with him for not wanting Bella to be with Cyril and now that he had given up Grell was still upset. Things would be much easier if Sebastian could just kill the Demon boy and have everything go back to normal.

Grell turned and faced Sebastian, tears streaming.

"I just want you to give the boy a chance, if not for me than for your daughter," he stated. "I know it's not natural, but I also know you can do it. You can do anything."

Sebastian felt bad for making Grell cry. He approached Grell quickly while pulling out a handkerchief; he cupped Grell's cheek in one hand and gently wiped away his tears.

"I won't lie to you and say I'll approve of him when I won't, Grell. But, I won't kill him or injure him. I'm trying my best not to growl at him but a few may slip. Does that work?" Sebastian replied, letting the handkerchief disappear before gently stroking Grell's hair. A small smile creased Grell's lips as he looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"I told you~," he cooed, leaning against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shook his head, wrapped his arms around Grell, and kissed his forehead. As ridiculous and annoying as Grell could sometimes be, he did love him. Sebastian lightly rubbed Grell's back. Grell purred slightly and leaned closer.

"I love you, Sebastian~."

Sebastian smiled.

"I love you too, Grell," he replied, leaning down to kiss him gently. Grell smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and burying his fingers into the black hair. Sebastian sighed into the kiss and lightly stroked Grell's hair. He slowly licked Grell's lower lip before gently biting and sucking on it.

Grell moaned and parted his lips as he hooked a leg around Sebastian's, pulling them closer together. Sebastian pushed his tongue into Grell's mouth while expertly avoiding his teeth. He ran his hand over Grell's thigh and before sliding it up his side then back down to squeeze his ass. Grell giggled and jumped into Sebastian's arms, linking his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"Mmmm, naughty boy~," he purred. Sebastian chuckled as he held Grell against him.

"I just can't help myself. You're so very tempting, my dear," he crooned in Grell's ear. Sebastian nipped his way down Grell's jawline and neck. He pressed Grell back against a wall and licked a stripe back up Grell's throat. Grell moaned heavily and gripped Sebastian's hair.

"Look who's talking, my love~," he cooed. Grell ground his hips against Sebastian's. Sebastian growled quietly and ground back in retaliation. He leaned back long enough to pull his gloves off with his teeth, then he was back to kissing Grell's neck and shoulders as he pushed off the thin straps of his nightgown. Sebastian slid a hand up under the silky material to run over Grell's pale stomach and sides.

Grell's head fell back in a moan.

"D-Don't you think we should continue this in our room, dear~?" he asked breathlessly. Sebastian groaned in frustration. They should, but he didn't feel like going all the way to their room. He sighed and pulled back.

"Very well," Sebastian said. He shifted Grell in his arms so that he was carrying him bridle-style, and dashed out of the lounge and to their bedroom. Once they arrived in their room, Sebastian set Grell on the bed and began to take off his tail coat and waist coat. Grell giggled and slipped his nighty off.

"You wonderful tease~!"

Sebastian smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his muscled chest.

"Of course," he replied. Grell licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Sebastian's wonderful body. He reclined back against the pillows and played with his hair coyly. Sebastian eventually finished stripping down to his underwear and he climbed onto the bed and hovered over Grell. He cupped Grell's cheek and kissed him passionately. Slowly Sebastian ran his hand down Grell's neck and chest and stopped to tease his nipples.

Grell moaned and rolled his eyes back in lust. He wrapped a leg around Sebastian's and thrust his hips up.

"You know, Sebastian, I've been defying you lately~," he purred suggestively. "You're kitty has been Very~ bad."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"True…So my kitten would like a punishment. But it's not really a punishment if you enjoy it, is it, now?" he asked, giving Grell's nipple a pinch and sharp twist. Grell squirmed and giggled in excitement.

"You like it too, dear~."

Sebastian licked his lips and grinned.

"I do," he agreed. Sebastian suddenly flipped Grell over onto his hands and knees. He pushed Grell's upper body down into the bed and spread his legs. "There. Don't move, love."

Sebastian ran a hand along Grell's curved spine before resting it on his pert ass for a moment. Then he raised it and brought it back down hard across the left cheek - a loud crack echoing throughout the room.

"One."

Grell cried out with a giggle.

"Oh~!"

He gripped the sheets and wiggled his ass tantalizingly.

Sebastian smirked, though he remembered to sound-proof the room before bringing his hand down again in the same spot.

"Two."

He smacked the other cheek. Sebastian's continued to count as he alternated between both cheeks even Grell's thighs. Grell's back arched and he moaned deeply with each smack. Sebastian was the best at everything.

"Oooh~ yes!"

Sebastian finally stopped when Grell's ass was nice and red.

"There, you're favorite colour," he chuckled. Sebastian leaned over him and kissed up his spine to his neck before biting down on his shoulder. Grell moaned heatedly and arched into Sebastian's bites.

"Ooh~ Sebastian..." he purred hard. Sebastian growled and ground against Grell's abused ass. He licked the bite mark he'd left and nuzzled Grell's neck.

"Mine," Sebastian growled louder, reaching around to tease Grell's nipples. Grell growled in response and thrust his hips back against Sebastian's.

"For eternity, my love~."

Grell turned his head to nuzzle against Sebastian's gently. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell passionately as he slid his hand down to rub him through his panties. He slowly worked the red lingerie off Grell's pale hips and stroked him a few times before removing his own underwear.

Sebastian sat up enough to get the oil from the nightstand and coated his fingers. He draped himself over Grell again and ran a finger over Grell's entrance before gently pushing it in. Grell moaned loudly.

"Yes~ Sebby, darling..."

Grell's hips thrust back harshly. Sebastian groaned and pushed his finger in farther. He didn't waste time in adding the second finger and was soon scissoring his fingers. Sebastian kissed Grell's shoulder and along his shoulder blades.

"It always amazes me how tight you still are," he muttered, thrusting his fingers in and out. Grell cried out, panting.

"You like it though, dear~," he purred, arching again and winking at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked.

"I love it," he replied, pushing in a third finger. Sebastian spread his fingers before curling them and pushing them deep to find Grell's sweet spot.

"Ahh~! You're close~," Grell growled. Sebastian adjusted his fingers a bit and pushed more. Grell's eyes burst open and he let out a scream.

"Oh~ YES!"

His back arched as his prostate was hit. Sebastian grinned and he stroked his fingers over the bundle of nerves.

"I do believe I found it," he chuckled. Sebastian pressed his fingers against Grell's prostate a few times and worked on loosening him up a bit more before removing them. He got the oil, coated himself, and lined up. Sebastian gripped Grell's hips as he slowly pushed in.

Grell cried out again in a moan. Sebastian was so gentle and perfect. Sebastian groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside Grell. He bent over Grell's back and kissed Grell's shoulder as he waited for his love to adjust. Grell took a moment then hummed a moan. Sebastian felt just as wonderful as the first time they made love.

"S-Sebastian~..."

Sebastian hummed back and slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. He repeated the movement, but a little faster, and easily built up a rhythm. Sebastian bent down and kissed along Grell's spine. Grell moaned louder with each thrust and licked his dry lips.

"Y-Yes! I love you, Sebastian~!"

Sebastian smiled and picked up the pace in his thrusts.

"I love you, Grell," he panted in reply. Sebastian kissed Grell's shoulder and neck. Grell moaned.

"T-Turn me around...I want to see you, Sebby~," he pleaded, gripping the sheets harder. Sebastian stopped thrusting and eased out of Grell. He gently rolled Grell over and lifted Grell's legs up around his waist before pushing back in. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Better?" he asked, thrusting into Grell again. Grell wasted no time in pulling Sebastian close and kissing him passionately. Sebastian growled and bit lightly at Grell's bottom lip. He thrust faster and harder as he ran his hands over Grell's body. Grell linked his legs around Sebastian's hips and drug his nails across Sebastian's biceps. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue against Sebastian's soft lips.

Sebastian growled and curled his tongue around Grell's. He slid a hand down to wrap around Grell's cock to stroke him in time with his rough thrusts. Grell moaned, sliding his tongue against Sebastian's and savoring the taste. His body jerked slightly at the touches. He thrust his hips rougher.

Sebastian was pounding into Grell and he was quite sure the bed was going to break one of these times. Or possibly the wall. He sucked on Grell's tongue a bit before forcing his own into Grell's mouth once more. Sebastian slowly ran his tongue over the roof of Grell's mouth before engaging Grell's tongue in another dance. He used his free hand to rub Grell's hip.

Grell gasped and moaned loudly.

"S-Sebastian! T-The bed!"

The red-head just barely got the sentence out before a loud crack was heard and the legs of the bed gave out. Sebastian gave a shout and used his powers to cushion their landing and to keep the rest of the bed intact.

"Grell, are you alright!?" he asked in alarm, looking down at him in concern. Grell took a minute to catch his breath. But, soon enough his pants turned into giggles.

"I'm wonderful, darling~." He pulled Sebastian down and kissed him passionately. "Just when I thought you couldn't be a better lover; you break the bed~ haha!"

Sebastian chuckled, though he was relieved Grell was alright.

"Well, if I couldn't break a bed or two, what kind of lover would I be," he replied, kissing Grell back. Grell chuckled and kissed Sebastian again.

"You make a good point, dear~."

Sebastian looked down at their linked bodies before glancing at the bed.

"Would you like me to fix the bed first or would you prefer to continue?" he inquired with a slight laugh. Grell raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He leaned forward and licked the shell of Sebastian's ear.

"Good luck trying to part from me now~," he purred lowly. Sebastian smirked back.

"Very well. The bed can wait," he replied. Sebastian kissed him passionately and began thrusting roughly again. As long as Grell was happy and comfortable, the state of the bed didn't matter to him. Grell let out a passionate moan and rocked his hips with Sebastian's, meeting every rough thrust.

Sebastian reached between them and stroked Grell. He leaned down and kissed and sucked Grell's neck, making sure to leave marks. Grell's breathing got more and more labored. He was close. Sebastian licked a long line up Grell's neck before kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"You're so beautiful," he crooned, thrusting faster. "But I want to see you cum. You're even more beautiful when you let go like that."

Grell purred and scratched Sebastian's back, letting out an ecstasy-filled scream as he climaxed. Sebastian grinned at the sight and thrust a few more times. He snarled as he came and when he relaxed he slowly pulled out and lay beside his lovely red Reaper. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him close. Grell sighed happily as he was pulled close to his husband.

"I love you, Sebastian~."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too, Grell," he replied, gently petting his soft, crimson hair.

Sebastian had fixed the bed before leaving Grell to rest and going downstairs to join Belladonna and Lucian for breakfast. Today they would be going with Ronald Knox to the Reaper Dispatch Society. Bella and Lucian were allowed to go as long as they behaved themselves and stayed with Ronald the entire time. From what Sebastian heard, the other Reapers tended to ignore them mostly and go about their work as usual.

Lucian looked up with a smile.

"Good morning, father," he greeted. Bella's eyes shifted over to see her father enter the room. She was still a little miffed at him but she would put that aside for today.

"'Morning, dad."

Sebastian gave them both a smile, despite Bella's rather cold greeting.

"Good morning, Lucian, Belladonna," he replied, sitting down in his usual seat. "Are you looking forward to today?"

Lucian gave a smile, a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Yes, I am," he answered. Bella chuckled and nudged her brother.

"Oooh~ does someone have a widdle crush~?" she teased lovingly. Lucian looked away, blush raging, and buried his nose in his book. Sebastian shook his head and gave a small huff of amusement.

"Try and behave yourselves while with Knox today," he said. Bella set her jaw but smiled.

"I know, daddy. We will," she promised. Lucian nodded as well. Sebastian smiled.

"Good, thank you," he replied as MeyRin came in with the tray of food and served Bella and Lucian. Bella ate some then looked over at Sebastian in confusion.

"Daddy? Where's mom?" she inquired. Lucian blinked once and realized Grell was missing. Sebastian's expression remained the same.

"He's asleep, Bella," he replied. Bella blinked once and shared a look with Lucian. They figured it best to leave the subject where it was and finished their breakfast without another word.

Once the table was cleared Sebastian walked with Bella and Lucian out of the Manor and off the property. Sebastian then ran with them to London and to Undertaker's shop. When they arrived he pushed open the door and led them inside.

"Undertaker, are you in?" he called. The familiar mad cackle came from the back room and Undertaker walked in with a smile.

"Helloo~ Master Michaelis, children. How may I be of assistance today?" he inquired. Bella laughed at the retired Reaper. He was always one of her favorite people. Sebastian gave a polite incline of his head as greeting.

"Bella and Lucian are going to be with Knox today, so they need and portal to the Reaper Realm. Would you be willing to provide one today?" he asked. Undertaker chuckled once and nodded.

"I would love to~. But what's this? There's someone missing from this family... Where is the Mrs?" The Reaper asked with a smile. Bella and Lucian couldn't help but smile along. Sebastian gave a short smile.

"Grell is slept in and is back home," he explained. Undertaker's smile widened.

"Still pampering the little lady after all these years?" he chuckled. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course I am," he replied. Undertaker snickered and waved the kids to follow him.

"Then you had better return before she wakes. I'll take care of the kiddies."

Bella chuckled and waved.

"Bye, daddy."

Sebastian huffed and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Bella. You as well, Lucian," he said, waving them off. Sebastian then turned to Undertaker. "Thank you. I'll be back at the usual time."

Lucian waved back with a smile as he and Bella walked to the back room with Undertaker to get the portal. Undertaker gave one last chuckle and opened the portal to the Reaper Dispatch building.

Sebastian left Undertaker's shop and hopped up onto the roof. He began running swiftly along the rooftops of London until eventually he left the city. It didn't take him long to reach the field of flowers where the entrance to Hell was. He approached the hole and sighed before leaping down into it.

Sebastian landed in Hell and made his way to the Gates. He frowned and looked around. LeeAna stood there with a bored expression. She perked up when she noticed Sebastian.

"Well, well, if it isn't daddy dearest himself. What can I do for you thins time?" she snickered. Sebastian gave her a look.

"Your job. I need to get through, LeeAna," he replied. LeeAna nodded and opened the gates.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are off to kill someone," she suggested. Sebastian chuckled.

"It depends on what they say," he said with a smirk as he strode through the Gates passed by her. LeeAna shook her head with a smirk.

"Good luck," she called after him. Sebastian didn't reply. He allowed his wings to appear and he took off towards the city. Sebastian didn't really plan to kill Cyril; he had promised Grell he wouldn't kill or injure him. But he did plan on talking to him and figuring out what exactly he wanted. Sebastian smirked to himself. He had never said anything about not doing that.

Eventually Sebastian landed in the city. He folded his large black wings behind himself and began walking the dirty streets, looking for the violet-haired Demon. Eventually, Sebastian noticed the violet-haired boy walking into an alleyway.

Sebastian frowned and followed. He quickly caught up with the young Demon.

"Cyril," he said. The boy froze mid-step and slowly turned around, eyes wide.

"M-Mr. Michaelis...What can I do for you, sir?" he swallowed hard. Sebastian looked down at him, expression unreadable.

"I merely wish to talk with you," he replied. "I didn't get a chance to when you were at my home before, so I came here."

Cyril took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I assume you want to give me a warning about your daughter...?" he suggested. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"It depends. Do you need one? I want to know your intentions. I want to know why you are interested in her," he said, voice a slight growl. Cyril gulped and quickly bowed his head.

"I apologize, sir. I do not have any intentions other than simply enjoying your daughter's company. She's very beautiful," he replied. Sebastian didn't believe him, but he calmed himself. He wasn't supposed to attack the boy.

"Oh? That's rather strange for a young Demon such as yourself. Almost unbelievable," he replied with a fake smile. Cyril took a step backwards.

"I can understand why you don't trust me, sir, but I can assure you I would never do anything to your daughter," he bowed his head. Sebastian smiled brightly.

"Good," he said and leaned down so that they were face to face, still smiling, "because if you do ever hurt her, in any way, I will make the torture here in Hell seem like child's play."

Cyril fell backwards, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes, sir...I understand," he nodded frantically; brown ears falling limply in fear. Sebastian stood up properly.

"Excellent. I'm glad you understand. Now that that's settled, I will permit you to court my daughter," he told Cyril. Cyril swallowed, unsure if he was safe.

"Thank you, sir... I appreciate it very much. Your daughter is a wonderful young lady," he smiled nervously, still unsure what would set Sebastian off. Sebastian inclined his head.

"Thank you. I must be going, though. This chat was meant to be brief. I am sure you will be stopping by the Manor again to visit Belladonna, yes?" he inquired, his tone still rather stiff. Cyril stood and gave a brief nod.

"Yes, if you will allow it, sir. Bella asked me to visit this weekend."

Sebastian frowned slightly at not being told about that.

"I see. Well then, we shall expect to see you this weekend," he said. Sebastian turned with an annoyed twitch of his wings and swept out of the alley. Cyril watched Sebastian leave then stumbled back against the stone wall, letting out a relieved breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ronald Knox led Bella and Lucian through the Reaper Dispatch building. Despite not being a huge fan of Sebastian, he did get along with Grell and so didn't mind taking Bella and Lucian around even though he complained about being turned into a nanny. They were pretty alright kids, though Lucian seemed to be getting more of the ladies than he was and that was just not cool.

Bella kept close to Ronald, paying attention to everything he had to say to them. However, Lucian was looking around for those two people he had noticed. He had made a silent vow to himself to at least approach one when he saw them. Lucian had always been a little shy but he knew he could do this... Well, he _hoped_ he could.

Ronald spotted one of the Secretaries Lucian had been making goo-goo eyes at as they went through the entryway. If he remembered correctly her name was something like Carroll or Cate or something with a C. He was bad with names. Currently she didn't seem too busy.

Lucian looked up and noticed the Secretary; light blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. He swallowed hard and nervously walked towards her. All he had to do was say hello and ask her name.

Constance was mostly lost in her thoughts about work when she noticed someone approaching her. She looked over at the approaching boy who she noticed had red eyes. It was the Demon boy Knox sometimes brought around. She had seen him looking at her before, but hadn't thought much of it because she was too busy.

"Yes?" Constance asked him with a polite smile, tilting her head slightly. A blush rushed over Lucian's pale cheeks and he licked his dry lips.

"I-I... Hello?" was all he could muster. Lucian felt like hitting himself. Damn his shyness. Constance giggled.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she replied. Lucian smiled slightly, tapping his fingers against his book nervously.

"No...I just wanted to tell you that... you are r-really beautiful."

Lucian's eyes raised from the floor to look up through his red bangs. Constance blushed and her yellow-green eyes widened.

"Oh! Well…Thank you very much. That's sweet of you," she said with a small smile. "You're quite good looking yourself. What's your name?"

Lucian blushed heavily and gave a little bow.

"You're very welcome. My name is Lucian," he replied. He could feel himself getting more confident by the second. Constance's smile widened.

"A pleasure to meet you Lucian. My name is Constance," she said, giving a little curtsey and a giggle. Constance had heard Demons could be charming when they wanted to be, so she wasn't all that surprised that Half-Demons were as well.

Lucian's smile widened.

"'Constance', you're as beautiful as your name," he boldly replied. "I hope I'm not distracting you from your work."

Constance laughed and shook her head.

"Such flattery. And no you aren't, don't worry. Even if you were, I don't think I'd mind much," she replied, taking a small step closer to him. Constance noticed Ronald in the background looking dumbfounded and giggled before turning her attention back to Lucian again.

Lucian smiled back.

"I assure you it's not flattery. I was brought up to always be honest."

He couldn't believe how easy this was. What had he been so afraid of?

Bella stood next to Ronald trying (and mostly failing) to hold back a snicker. She placed a hand on Ronald's shoulder.

"Now, now, Mr. Knox, there's no need for tears," she teased lightly. Ronald grumbled something under his breath about Demons that was probably not exactly polite and sighed.

Constance looked interested.

"Really? Well then I'm even more flattered. You're very charming, Lucian," she said with a smile and a blush. Lucian smiled back and tapped his book, his shyness raging again.

"So, Constance, w-would you like to...go out...with me...sometime?" Lucian hid under his bangs once more. Constance grinned.

"Yes, Lucian, I would like that a lot," she replied. Lucian's red eyes widened and he looked at the blonde Secretary. He smiled, trying to contain his excitement and gave a small bow of his head.

"I can show you around the garden if you would like."

With a quick wave of his hand, a soft pink rose appeared in Lucian's hand. He held it out to Constance. Constance giggled and took the rose.

"How cute! I'd love to see the garden," she said, smelling the rose and smiling at Lucian. Lucian's smile widened.

"Shall we say tomorrow evening?"

Bella gave a chuckle. Using magic to give a girl a rose. Her brother was smooth.

Constance nodded, skull earrings bouncing.

"Tomorrow evening works for me," she agreed happily as she twirled the rose between her fingers. Lucian inclined his head, lightly kissing the back of Constance's hand.

"I will see you then, milady."

Constance blushed deeply.

"Bye," she replied. Constance smiled, gave a little wave, then turned and hurried off, her cheeks as pink as the rose in her hands. Lucian smiled proudly to himself as he walked back toward Ronald and his sister. Bella hurried up and hugged him.

"You smooth Demon!" she squealed. Lucian blushed to match his hair.

"Y-You were watching?!" he asked in disbelief. Bella laughed and pulled back.

"Of course I was, silly. Nice catch."

Lucian shook his head with a chuckle.

Ronald grumped for a moment before shaking his head and smiling.

"I have to admit, even though I'm jealous, that was ridiculously smooth. Demons have such an unfair advantage," he said. Lucian blinked once and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"I apologize, Mr. Knox. If I had known you wanted to ask Constance out, I would've stayed back. Thank you though," he replied. Bella hooked her arm through Lucian's and chuckled. Ronald shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't her in particular, so no worries. I just mean jealous in general. I swear all the Secretaries around here like ya. It just means I gotta up my game a bit," he said, leading the, down the hall again. Lucian blushed. He didn't know that. He figured he was just invisible to everyone around here due to his shyness.

"Really?"

Bella nodded quickly and pinched her brother's cheek gently.

"Yes, really! A lot of the girls here watch you as you pass with a cute little blush."

Lucian pushed her hand away and rubbed his cheek.

"Must you treat me like a little kid?"

Bella snickered.

"I _am_ older, so yes."

Lucian rolled his eyes.

"You're 5 seconds older than me, Bella, that doesn't count."

Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Behave yourselves, alright? I don't need any overtime tonight, I have a party to look forward to," he said with a little grin. Bella and Lucian chuckled between themselves.

"Yes, sir."

As they followed Ronald to the next room, Bella gave Lucian and playful push. And he returned it.

Sebastian arrived back at the Manor as quickly as he could. He checked his pocket watch to see that there was still quite a bit of time before he and Grell had to pick up Bella and Lucian. Sebastian swiftly and quietly made his way upstairs and into the master bedroom.

As he closed the door, Grell groaned sleepily under the covers.

"Mmmm, Sebby~?" he asked as he stretched, the sheets slipping down his ivory chest and abdomen. Sebastian smirked at the beautiful sight and strode over. He leaned over and kissed Grell sweetly.

"Good afternoon, Grell. How are you feeling?" Sebastian chuckled, gently running his gloved fingers through Grell's hair. Grell kissed back.

"I feel great. You should be inquiring about the bed, darling~ hehe," he joked, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling down. Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled down further into the kiss. He caressed Grell's cheek and knelt one knee on the bed. Grell pulled back after a minute and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's.

"You seem to be in a good mood today~. What have you been up to?" he asked. Sebastian gave a partial shrug.

"Nothing much. I'm just in a good mood," he replied, sitting on the bed and taking one of Grell's hands in both of his. Grell blushed heavily and smiled, leaning closer.

"Good, I missed your smile."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell again.

"You amuse me. I'm sure you're hungry, though, since you slept through breakfast. Would you like me to bring you lunch?" he asked. Grell nodded, realizing he was indeed very hungry.

"As long as you come back and spend time with me~," he said, his yellow-green eyes dancing behind his glasses. Sebastian gave Grell's hand a slight squeeze.

"Of course, Grell," he replied. Sebastian kissed his temple before standing and leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with a tray of food which he placed over Grell's lap. Sebastian listed off the food he'd made for lunch and then sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Grell began eating, savoring the taste.

"Did the kids go to the Reaper Realm today or are they with Undertaker?" he asked. Sebastian smiled.

"They are in the Reaper Realm with Knox today," he said. "Lucian was looking forward to it especially."

Grell raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? I'm guessing by your smile you know why. You never told me how your talk with him went," he chided playfully. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, I know why. And our conversation went well. Lucian was looking forward to going because he has his eye on two Reapers. One he described as a 'pretty blonde Secretary' and a 'cute, auburn haired Reaper boy'. He couldn't seem to decide which one he liked more," he explained with a fond smile. Grell's eyes widened and he gave a squeal of delight.

"Ah~! Well whichever one he picks, they are sure to be all~ over him. He seems to take after you, Sebby dear~," Grell purred sending a wink towards his husband. Sebastian laughed.

"Yes, he does," he agreed with a small smirk. Grell pushed the empty tray from his lap and scooched over to lean on Sebastian.

"Our babies are growing up, Sebby~," he sighed. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell.

"They are. But luckily, it will be a while before they are completely grown up," he replied, rubbing his back. Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head. Grell looked up with a fond smile.

"You mean it will be a while before you _let_ them completely grow up~."

He flicked Sebastian's nose gently. Sebastian pretended to look offended.

"Hardly," he said, lightly pinching Grell's hip. Grell wiggled his hips, stifling a giggle.

"Don't go all manly and stiff on me now, Sebby; you don't want to see them go either. You said so yourself," he gave a sad smile. Sebastian expression softened and he kissed Grell's cheek.

"I know. I don't want them to. But there is still time before they are adults, Grell. And even then, they might decide to stay here for a little while. This Manor is rather spacious," he pointed out. Grell sighed contentedly and leaned further into Sebastian's arms.

"You make a good point, dear~."

Grell's eyes slipped closed and he focused on Sebastian's breathing. Sebastian smiled and he stroked Grell's hair. He rested his chin on the top of Grell's head and sighed contentedly.

"There's also the possibility of trying for more children as well. We have eternity together, so there's no reason not to, if we want to, right?" Sebastian said after a moment. Grell's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sebastian like he had grown a second head. Sebastian laughed.

"Obviously not right now," he explained. Grell pouted playfully.

"Damn. To think, 12 years ago you were disgusted at the thought of having children with me. And now~," Grell walked his fingers up Sebastian's chest, "you want more."

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled.

"I was pointing out the fact that it was possible that we can have as many children as we want," he said, placing his hand over Grell's. "It was an observation, of sorts."

Grell giggled and leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"I was doing the same. Of course, my observation was about you, dear. You've changed quite a bit since we first met."

Sebastian thought about it. He supposed he had changed a little bit.

"Being with you and the children as well as living in the human world for so long has done that. But I don't know if I've changed_ so_ much," he replied, petting Grell's hair. Grell smiled and looked up at Sebastian again.

"Think what you want darling, think what you want. Now, am I going to have to take a bath all by my lonesome~?" he cooed. Sebastian smirked and kissed him.

"Of course not, my dear," he said. Sebastian scooped Grell into his arms as he stood and he made his way into the bathroom. "We have enough time to enjoy a nice bath together."

Grell giggled and kissed Sebastian's neck.

"Oh good~."

Grell slipped into a red tea dress and snapped the back up, letting it conform to his curves. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Sebastian watched with a small smile, having already gotten dressed.

"You looked stunning as always, Grell," he complimented, admiring his beautiful wife. Grell turned with a smile and a blush.

"Aw~. So do you, dear."

He quickly gathered his blood red hair into a lose bun and clipped it in place. He sat at the foot of the bed and delicately slipped his feet into a pair of red heels. Sebastian gave a quiet huff and held out a hand for Grell.

"Do you think they behaved themselves this time?" he wondered. Grell took Sebastian's hand and walked out of the room.

"Lucian, yes. Bella, maybe," he joked, leaning against Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled and walked with Grell downstairs and out of the Manor.

They made their way quickly to Undertaker's shop in London. Sebastian opened the door for Grell and stepped inside behind him.

"Undertaker, are you in?" he gave the customary call. Undertaker chuckled as he stepped from a coffin resting on the wall.

"Ah~ Good to see you with the Mrs. this time, Master Michaelis. Hehehe~."

Grell chuckled at Undertaker and sat himself on a coffin.

"Good to see you, Undertaker dear. Are the kids back yet?" he inquired. Undertaker nodded, silver bangs bouncing.

"Oh yes indeed they are, madam," he stifled a chuckle. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"And where are they? In the back?" he asked. Undertaker nodded.

"I received a rather gruesome client a few moments before they came back and they wanted to see. I do hope that was alright with you," his usual giggles dissipated for a moment, genuinely concerned of what Sebastian would say. Sebastian nodded, not caring in the least.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said, "They see them all the time when they're here with you, I'm sure." Undertaker smiled again.

"Well~ we weren't going to say anything, but now that you mention it... Hahahha~!"

Grell shook his head fondly. Undertaker had always been wonderful around the kids, almost like a grandfather. Soon enough, Bella and Lucian walked in from the back room.

"Oh, hi mom, hi daddy!" Bella ran up and jumped into Sebastian's arms with a smile. Lucian walked up and sat next to Grell. Sebastian hugged Bella and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Bella. Hello, Lucian. I hope you behaved for Knox," he said with a smile and a chuckle. Lucian nodded and leaned against Grell, who put an arm around the boy. Bella pulled back and pointed at her brother.

"Lucian has a girlfriend!" she sang. Grell raised his eyebrows and looked at his blushing son. Undertaker giggled lightly and tapped his long fingernails against his chin. Sebastian smirked.

"Is that so? Well, Lucian, what's her name?" he asked. Lucian's blush raged as he looked up at Sebastian through his red bangs.

"Constance. I am showing her the gardens tomorrow evening."

His voice was shy. Grell squealed and squeezed his son's shoulders excitedly.

"Congratulations, darling!"

Bella and Undertaker shared a chuckle. Sebastian chuckled as well.

"I see. Very good, Lucian," he said. Lucian smiled, feeling proud of himself, and locked eyes with Sebastian. Grell stood and gave Undertaker a smile.

"Thank you for watching them and providing the portal, Undertaker."

The retired Reaper gave a bow, removing his top hat.

"It is my pleasure, madam. Your children are quite the company. Heheh."

Sebastian gave a polite nod to Undertaker and headed to the door. He opened it and waited for everyone to walk through before leaving himself.

Once the family reached the manor, Grell turned to look at his children fondly. Both were now in relationships and had dates coming up. A small tear pricked at the corner of the Reaper's yellow-green eyes. Every day he was feeling happier and more complete. His eyes jumped up to look at his husband. His smile grew when Sebastian looked back at him.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Really, Daddy?" Bella complained. Sebastian chuckled and slipped his arm around Grell's waist.

"What?" he asked with a smirk. Lucian rolled his eyes. Grell giggled and pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

"Keep up with that and we will pop up on your dates and say the same," he warned playfully. Bella and Lucian looked horrified. Sebastian smiled.

"That actually sounds like a good idea anyway," he teased. Grell chuckled at his children's reaction and nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right, Sebby. I think we should~."

Grell grinned at his children. Bella glared.

"Don't you dare!" she huffed, hands on her hips. Sebastian smirked and shook his head.

"Relax, Bella. I was teasing…Possibly," he said. Lucian groaned and hid his face in his hands. Grell raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"If you continue to talk to us like that, you aren't going at all, Bella." he stated, all joking aside. Bella pursed her lips and looked down at the ground.

"Yes, mom. Sorry," she replied. Sebastian was glad that she was at least behaving herself better today. Grell smiled and cupped her cheek gently.

"It's alright, love. Just remember your manners," he reminded. Bella nodded and gave Grell a small smile.

"Right," she said and hugged him. Grell hugged her back.

"Good girl. Now why don't you two go get a snack?" he suggested, discretely pinching Sebastian's side. Sebastian gave Grell a confused look.

"Alright," Bella agreed. She and Lucian headed off to the kitchen. Grell pulled Sebastian into the lounge with a giggle. Sebastian chuckled.

"You're very giggly, Grell," he commented. Grell quickly turned and jumped into Sebastian's arms, pressing their lips together passionately.

"Of course I am, darling! Both our babies are in love~!" he cooed. Sebastian quickly caught Grell and held him close. He kissed back for a moment before breaking it.

"In love? They have crushes, dear. Don't move them too fast," Sebastian laughed, kissing Grell's cheek. Grell set his jaw, pouting slightly.

"This started out as a crush as well, dear~." He pointed between himself and Sebastian with a wink. "And just look where we are now."

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. It started as a crush. They aren't in love yet and they might…Never mind," he said. Sebastian leaned forward and began kissing Grell's neck. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"They might what, Sebby?" he inquired, slightly confused. Sebastian mentally sighed.

"Nothing. It's not important," he replied, continuing to place kisses along Grell's neck. Grell pursed his lips and stepped back, giving an unamused look.

"You know keeping things from me proves to be in vein, Sebastian."

Sebastian placed his fingers against his temple and sighed.

"It's honestly not important, Grell. All I was going to say was that they are merely crushes. They might not last. That's it," he explained. Grell leaned back into Sebastian's arms.

"I know they might not... I hope they will though. I don't want to see my babies' hearts get broken," he sighed. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell again.

"I know. But we have to be ready just in case, because they won't be," he said, kissing Grell's forehead. Grell nodded and purred; pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask you something, dear~." he raised his head and locked eyes with Sebastian. "Do you feel any better about Cyril?"

Sebastian grimaced.

"Not really, no," he replied. Grell pouted slightly.

"I hope you warm up to him soon, dear."

The red head leaned into Sebastian again with a purr. Sebastian made a noncommittal noise and kissed him. He stroked Grell's hair and pulled Grell just a bit closer. The Reaper smiled and sighed contentedly.

"I'm proud of you, Sebby~," he commented. Sebastian looked down at Grell, eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"For what, Grell?" he asked. Grell looked up with a smile.

"For listening to me. I know you still don't like the boy but you _are_ giving him a chance," he smiled brightly. "Hence, I'm proud of you."

Sebastian gave a smile.

"Ah, I see," he said, and kissed Grell tenderly. Sebastian knew Grell would not be proud if he knew that he actually didn't plan on giving Cyril a chance at all and was merely waiting for him to slip up and reveal his true intentions. But Grell didn't need to know that. Grell pulled back with a smile and quickly kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"I'll be in the garden, dear" he stated, walking out of the room, throwing a kiss and wink over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucian quickly finished combing his hair and looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He had his date with Constance tonight and he was nervous enough already. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Lucian," Sebastian's voice called. Lucian walked over and opened the door.

"Yes, father?"

He wrung his hands nervously. Sebastian smiled.

"Relax, Lucian. I merely wanted talk and see how you were doing before Constance arrived," he said, placing a hand on Lucian's shoulder. Lucian gave a wry chuckle.

"More nervous than I've ever been before, but thank you."

He smiled back at his father. Sebastian gave an amused huff and shook his head.

"Why are you nervous? Is something worrying you?" he asked. Lucian stepped aside and sat on the foot of his bed.

"I've never been on a date before, father, I don't want to mess up."

Sebastian walked over and sat beside him.

"I don't think you ought to worry too much about it. You excel at most things you do, Lucian, and being half Demon you exude natural charm. There is no reason for her not to like you, and no reason for things not to go well. I have every confidence in you," he said with a grin. Lucian looked up at his father and smiled, feeling touched. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"Thank you, father. That really helps."

Sebastian returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Lucian," he replied. After a moment or two he let go and stood. "Now let's go. I'm sure it's almost time for her to arrive."

Lucian nodded and stood, walking out with Sebastian.

"I hope she likes the garden."

Sebastian frowned.

"After all the times I fixed it, she should," he muttered, walking down the hall and downstairs with Lucian. Lucian shied away momentarily.

"I apologize about that, father; I guess I was too worried," he apologized. Sebastian looked down at Lucian, eyebrows raised.

"I thought that was Finny. What did you do?" he asked. Lucian nearly smacked himself in the face.

"I was trying to make a rose arch over by the picnic area and...things went awry. I panicked and told Finny to rip it up..." he stated, knowing he had to come clean and tell the truth. Sebastian sighed and placed his fingers against his temple.

"I see. Remind me to give you gardening lessons one of these days," he said with a shake of his head as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lucian blinked in surprise. He was so sure that Sebastian would've punished him for that.

"Ok, I will. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," he apologized once again. Sebastian nodded.

"I will let it slide this time, because I know you don't usually cause trouble. But don't do it again," he warned, giving Lucian a stern look. Lucian nodded, thankful for his father's understanding.

"Understood, father," he inclined his head in a respectful bow as they joined Grell and Bella near the doors. Sebastian gave another nod and went to stand beside Grell. He leaned down and gave Grell a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is everything going well down here?" he asked. Grell giggled slightly and leaned against Sebastian.

"Going well, dear; the garden is being set up with a few candles by Finny, MeyRin is handling the tea and Bard is working on snacks that do _not_ require heat."

He turned to look at Lucian and smiled proudly.

"How are you feeling, Lucian?" he inquired. Lucian smiled.

"Nervous, but getting better."

Sebastian smiled, glad to hear things weren't being destroyed. He was about to say something when he sensed an unknown presence enter the property. It was clearly a Reaper, so Sebastian figured it was Lucian's date. When the Reaper approached the door he walked over and opened it, revealing a startled blonde girl.

"Please, come in," Sebastian said, stepping aside. Constance looked a little freaked out, but she stepped inside.

"T-thank you, sir," she said. Lucian perked up the instant he heard Constance's voice. A small blush raced across his face as he walked up, waving shyly at her.

"Welcome, Constance."

Constance smiled and blushed.

"Hello, Lucian. Thank you. You have a really nice home," she said. Lucian smiled and held out a hand to her.

"Thank you. If you would like, I can introduce you to my family then we can go out back to the garden," he suggested. Constance nodded and took his hand.

"Oh, yes, I'd like that," she said with a smile. Lucain returned the smile.

"My father, Sebastian, and my mother Grell. My sister should be around here somewhere," he looked around. He actually hadn't seen Bella for a while now. Sebastian gave a stiff but polite nod, before noticing that Bella was indeed not there.

Constance smiled politely at Grell and then at Sebastian, though it faltered at the intimidating expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said, smiling again. Constance looked around for Lucian's sister, then back at Lucian and his parents. Grell approached the blonde girl and clapped his hands together with a small squeal.

"Oh, my son was right; you are Very beautiful, my dear~," he cooed with a smile. Lucian blushed slightly. Constance blushed and smiled.

"Oh. Thank you so much. Coming from the famous actress Grell, that means a lot," she giggled. Grell gasped and wiggled slightly.

"You've heard of me?!" he looked at Lucian. "She's a keeper, dear~."

Constance giggled again and nodded.

"The other Reapers still talk about you around the offices," she explained. Grell squealed excitedly and tossed his hair behind his shoulder dramatically.

"I should hope so; I made those boring days doing paper work exciting!"

Lucian shook his head fondly. Sebastian gave an amused huff and placed his arm around Grell's waist.

"I doubt anyone would forget you, Grell. I don't know why you seem surprised," he said. Constance stifled a laugh behind her hand. Grell waved his hand with a blush.

"Aw you flatter me, darling. Usually, I just got grief from others," he gave Sebastian a knowing look but turned back with a smile. Lucian placed a hand gently on Constance's shoulder.

"Well, I know Bella is sure to show up sooner or later. Shall I show you to the garden, Constance?"

Constance smiled brightly.

"Oh, yes, please. I'd love to see it," she said, clasping her hands together excitedly. Lucian offered his arm and walked her out to the gardens. Grell turned to Sebastian, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She reminds me of someone~," he hummed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who?" he inquired. Grell tapped his fingers on his chin in thought then smiled.

"She almost reminds me of that Demoness who guards the gates to Hell~. And she has good taste if she knows about me," he gloated. Sebastian shook his head with a small frown.

"She's nowhere _near_ as annoying or intolerable as LeeAna," he said. "If she were I certainly wouldn't allow her to date Lucian."

Grell giggled and shook his head.

"You should be a little nicer to the Demoness; after all, if she hadn't let me through the gates, I never would've been able to help you with the brat," he reminded, bumping his hip against Sebastian's playfully. Sebastian sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. She's still annoying otherwise," he replied, wrapping his arms around Grell's waist and pulling him close. Grell giggled.

"I didn't say you had to like her, darling~ just that you should be nicer."

He swayed his hips back and forth slightly. Sebastian shook his head and kissed him.

"She doesn't expect me to be nice to her. We're not friends, love; we're barely acquaintances. It's a Demon thing and just the way things are," he said, absentmindedly playing with strands of Grell's hair. Grell sighed contentedly and leaned back against Sebastian's chest.

"Alright, alright, I understand~," he purred gently at the feeling of Sebastian's fingers playing with his hair. Sebastian smiled.

"Good. But, I wonder where Bella went off too. She was here with you when Lucian and I got down here to wait," he commented. Grell looked around. Sebastian was right; Bella had just been with him and now she was gone.

"Hmm, perhaps she is in her room?"

He wasn't sure why, but Grell was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian frowned ever so slightly.

"I'll go check," he said. Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek before turning and swiftly heading upstairs. Grell nodded and walked to the lounge to wait. Something seemed off, but the red-head couldn't put his finger on it.

Constance walked with Lucian outside, arm in arm. When they arrived in the garden her eyes widened. It was very beautiful, and the candles cast a romantic glow over the flowers.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Lucian was rather surprised; the servants had done a wonderful job. He brought Constance to the picnic area, pulling out a chair for her.

"I'm glad you think so. Can I get you some tea?" he offered. Constance smiled and sat down.

"Yes, please. Thank you," she replied, blushing again. Constance couldn't believe how much she was blushing since she usually wasn't the type, but Lucian was just so nice. Lucian gave a small bow and poured her a cup from the set at the table.

"Cream? Sugar?" he inquired with a charming smile. Constance nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she said and smiled even more. "This is all very nice, Lucian. It's quite romantic. I'm impressed."

Lucian blushed slightly and sat across from her.

"Thank you, Constance, I was hoping to impress you. I just wasn't quite sure how."

He gave a shy smile. Constance laughed lightly.

"Well, you're doing a great job," she said with a grin before taking a sip of tea. Lucian grinned and sipped at his own tea.

"So, Constance, if you don't mind, I'm rather interested in learning about you."

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. Constance giggled.

"Okay. Um, well…I'm mostly busy with work, but when I'm not I enjoy sewing, reading, horseback riding, gardening, and going to the theatre," she replied. "What do you enjoy?"

Lucian's smile broadened. Constance was more interesting than he had originally thought.

"Who are your favorite authors?" he inquired. Constance laughed.

"My favorites would have to be Charles Dickens, Emily Bronte, Jane Eyre of course, and George Elliot," she said. "Who are yours?"

Lucian grinned.

"Charles Dickens is quite good. And so is Jane Eyre; however my favorite would have to be Sir Arthur Conan Doyal. I'm quite fond of a good mystery," he chuckled shyly. Constance nodded.

"He's alright. I never quite got into his stories, though. But maybe you can change that, hm?" she giggled. Lucian blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'd be honored," he mustered. Constance grinned and sipped more of her tea.

"So what else do you like to do, other than read?" she asked. Lucian slid his finger around the rim of his tea cup, wishing he hadn't combed his bangs back so far so he could hide under them.

"I've always been more interested in learning everything I could rather than interacting socially. I apologize."

Constance gave a small smile.

"That's alright. I'm having a good time, so don't worry," she said. Lucian's red eyes raised to lock with Constance's eyes.

"Really? I'm glad I'm not a bore to you," he chuckled. Constance giggled.

"No, not at all," she replied, sipping her tea again. Lucian blushed and sipped at his own tea.

Sebastian arrived outside Belladonna's room and knocked loudly on her door. When he didn't get an immediate response he checked for her presence. Sebastian's eyes widened when he couldn't sense her. With a growl he forced open her door and hurried inside. Just as he suspected, the room was empty. He quickly scanned the room for any clues to her whereabouts when something caught his eye. A letter was lying on Bella's bed. The scent coming from it told him immediately who it was from.

Sebastian snatched it up and scanned it quickly. With a snarl he dashed from the room and stormed downstairs, eyes flashing magenta as he made for the front doors.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Grell rushed in from the lounge.

"What's going on? Where's Bella?" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sebastian's expression. Grell had fought Sebastian and seen him angry many times, but this time, the Reaper actually felt scared of his husband. Sebastian stopped with his hand on the doorknob and his other hand with the letter to Grell.

"Bella's gone to meet that damned mutt in Hell, that's what's going on! I should have had better protection around this Manor. But no matter. I'm going to go bring her back and tear the little bastard limb from limb," he growled, Demonic aura growing by the second. Sebastian threw open the door and sprinted out, already beginning to change into his true form.

Grell's eyes widened and he looked at the letter. He couldn't believe it; he thought for sure that his daughter had better judgment than this. Grell sighed as he shut the door, watching Sebastian take flight.

Sebastian made it to the field in less than four minutes. He wasted no time and dove down into Hell. Sebastian swooped down through the darkness and only landed when the Gates were in sight. He spotted LeeAana and was surprised to see her arguing with Belladonna.

"Belladonna, what in HELL do you think you are doing here!?" Sebastian roared as he stormed over. Bella froze. She wasn't expecting to be held up like this or for her father to catch up to her so quickly. So she stayed frozen. LeeAna looked up, grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her over to Sebastian.

"I believe you have lost this, Sebastian?" she handed Bella over. "She tried to force me to let her into Hell alone. I told her she had to be with you. You're welcome."

Sebastian took Bella's arm and pulled her over to him.

"Thank you," he said grudgingly. Sebastian glared down at his daughter. "Where's Cyril?"

Bella kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"I don't know," she mumbled. Sebastian growled warningly.

"Don't lie to me, Belladonna! You are already in a lot of trouble," he snapped. Bella shook for a moment.

"I'm not lying, Daddy. I didn't get to meet him because _she_ wouldn't let me through!" she snarled at LeeAna, who glared and crossed her arms. Sebastian growled loudly.

"Then you can count yourself very lucky because I would kill him otherwise. Now let's go," he snarled and pulled Bella back along the path towards the entrance to Hell. Bella tried to pull away, digging her heels into the ground.

"No! I want to stay!"

She attempted to push Sebastian's hand off her wrist. Sebastian effortlessly lifted her up and draped her over his shoulder.

"If you continue to behave this way you will regret it," he warned. Sebastian spread his wings and flew up and out of Hell. Bella growled and kicked and screamed all the way back home.

Sebastian ignored her tantrum as he entered the Manor. He strode through the front hall as though nothing was wrong and began his ascent up the stairs, though the ruffled feathers of his wings clearly gave away his displeasure with the situation. Grell ran up to his husband and daughter.

"What the Hell has happened?!"

He looked between the two, hands on his hips. Sebastian stopped and looked down at Grell.

"Belladonna has decided to behave like a child. She tried to get into Hell and resisted when I tried to bring her back. So I had to result to picking her up," he explained. "I'm bringing her to her room now."

Grell turned to his daughter.

"Bella! You went to Hell on your own?! That's dangerous!" he scolded. Bella crossed her arms in a pout. Sebastian growled to himself.

"I wish that brat was there so I could have dealt with him, but he wasn't. She was foolish enough to think she would get through the Gates and then go to the city to meet him," he said, shaking his head. "I told you he's not someone either of you can trust."

Grell followed Sebastian to Bella's room.

"I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in your knowledge, Sebby; you were right," he apologized. Bella rolled her eyes with a snarl. Sebastian set Bella down in her room and changed back into his human form. He gave Grell a small smile at his apology before frowning at their daughter.

"So, how should we punish you? Magically enhanced bars on the windows and your door might be a start," Sebastian commented. Bella crossed her arms and glared at her parents.

"I can't believe you are going to punish me for falling in love!" she grumbled with a huff. Grell put his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me, young lady, we are punishing you for sneaking out of the house and going to Hell by yourself."

Sebastian gave a snap of his fingers and black bars appears on Bella's windows.

"And you're behavior isn't helping. I'm appalled by your attitude, Bella," he said with a disappointed shake of his head. Bella stood and threw up her arms with a growl of frustration.

"Oh sure, you are more than willing to let Lucian have a girlfriend without a second thought but not me!? Ugh!"

She turned and looked out the barred windows, seething. Sebastian sighed.

"Reapers don't pose as much threat as Demons do, Bella. Had she been a Demon I would be giving them just as much trouble. As it is, I haven't exactly been friendly. Had you been here you would have seen that. But that's not the point of this. You snuck out of the house and went to Hell. How is that proving to me that I can trust your judgment?" he pointed out. Bella sighed and turned back to face her parents.

"I had a plan. I wasn't just going spur of the moment. I was going to come back in an hour. Prove to you that I'm stronger than you think."

She pursed her lips angrily.

"But that bitch wouldn't let me through," she growled. Grell's mouth dropped at his daughter's language.

"Belladonna!"

Sebastian's frown deepened.

"Watch your language. And that's still foolish," he reprimanded. Bella turned away and flopped onto her bed.

"Ugh! You two just don't get it!" she groaned. Grell looked up at Sebastian with a sigh. Sebastian rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"You are not to leave your room, young lady, until further notice," he said. Sebastian placed a hand on Grell's lower back and led him from the room. Bella sat up with in disbelief. Which soon turned to anger. A roar echoed across the manor and surrounding grounds. Grell shut the door behind them and leaned into Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he apologized again. Sebastian slid his arm around Grell's waist.

"I know you just wanted Bella to be happy, Grell, but I'm glad you understand now," he replied, kissing Grell's forehead. "I just wish I could get her to see it."

The Reaper nodded sadly.

"She should realize in time. But it will probably be in a hurtful way..." he stated sorrowfully. He knew what it was like to be in Bella position. He also knew that the only way she would snap out of it would be if she got hurt by Cyril. The thought made him feel sick.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him close. He gently stroked his hair and sighed.

"Bella needs to calm down for now. We ought to check on Lucian and Constance. I'm sure they heard bits of her tantrum," Sebastian suggested. Grell sniffed once and nodded.

"Alright."

He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian quickly. Sebastian gave Grell a small smile and walked with him downstairs and outside. They found Lucian and Constance in the garden. Sebastian led Grell over.

"Is everything going well?" he asked. Constance's eyes were wide and slightly worried. Lucian nodded once.

"We should ask the same thing, father. We heard someone roar. What's happened?" he asked although he figured he already knew what happened. Sebastian shook his head.

"Your sister was behaving childishly. It's been taken care of for now, though, so there should be no more outbursts tonight," he replied with a smile. Constance stood and gave a curtsy.

"Well I should probably get going," she turned to Lucian and blushed. "I had a wonderful time, Lucian."

She stepped up and placed a chaste kiss on Lucian's pale cheek. Lucian blinked and blushed red, touching his cheek.

"I had a good time too. Thank you, Constance. I will see you later?" The blonde Reaper nodded with a smile.

"Definitely."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He glanced at Grell then back at his son and Constance. Grell smiled.

"Lucian, be a gentleman and show Constance out," he suggested.

Lucian blinked and held out his arm, coming to his senses.

"Of course."

He led the blushing Secretary back inside and to the front doors. Grell turned to Sebastian.

"What are you thinking, dear?"

Sebastian gave a small shrug.

"I don't hate her yet. She seems like she'd be mostly tolerable," he replied, looking down at Grell. Grell chuckled.

"I was referring to your earlier little look, dear. After she decided to leave," he specified. Sebastian nodded.

"Oh, that. I merely thought it was a little early of her to kiss him, even if it was on the cheek. They've only known each other a day. She must be quite bold," he explained. Grell giggled and bumped hips with Sebastian.

"Hey I tried to convince you to let me bear your children the first day we met~. I think a little peck on the cheek is perfectly acceptable," he reminded. Sebastian chuckled.

"Very true," he replied, kissing Grell's cheek. Grell blushed gently and leaned closer.

"Do you want to talk to Lucian about the kiss?"

He slid his hand across Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I don't have an issue with it," he said with a small smile. Grell chuckled. His eyes wondered up to the window with the bars on it and his smile faded.

"What do you think we should do about Bella, dear?" he inquired. Sebastian looked up at the window as well and sighed.

"I don't know. Do you think Undertaker might be able to talk any sense into her?" he wondered. "She won't listen to us because we're her parents. But maybe Bella would listen to him because he isn't?" Grell pondered the thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. He _is_ good with Bella and very wise," he admitted. Maybe it would be a good idea. Sebastian kissed Grell lightly.

"We can make a decision in the morning if you would prefer? It has been a long day, after all," he suggested, leading Grell inside. Grell nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan, darling. I'm getting rather sleepy~," he yawned and leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled, picked Grell up bridle-style, and carried him up to their room. He gently set Grell on the edge of the bed and knelt down before him to take off his red boots.

"Do you think I was too lenient with Bella when she was younger?" Sebastian asked, looking up at Grell. Grell tilted his head to one side.

"What do you mean, Sebby? This isn't your fault."

He cupped Sebastian's cheek lovingly. Sebastian sighed.

"I was thinking that maybe if I hadn't given into her cute looks so often when she was a child, maybe she would listen to us now," he said, leaning into Grell's hand a bit. Grell set his jaw.

"As I said before, Sebby, this is not your fault. If anything, it's mine. She got her headstrong personality from me."

Grell's thumb rubbed Sebastian's cheek gently. Sebastian smiled lovingly at Grell and kissed his palm before standing.

"It's not your fault either, Grell, you can't exactly control that," he replied, getting Grell's nightgown from the armoire and bringing it over. Grell smiled, leaning back on his hands.

"I was just trying to make you feel better. Would you rather I told you 'this is all your fault'?" he joked, letting down his hair. Sebastian huffed and shook his head.

"I'd rather blame it all on Cyril to be quite honest," he said, removing his tailcoat and folding it neatly over the back of a chair. Grell chuckled, unbuttoning the back of his dress.

"I might just have to agree with you on that one, dear. Are you going to look for him tomorrow?" he inquired. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I'm not taking any chances with him," he replied. Grell stood and let the red dress fall to the floor and pool around his ankles.

"Are you going to threaten him? Or...kill him?" he asked nervously. He didn't know exactly how he felt about Cyril right now. It was clear that the young Demon wasn't a good influence on Bella but Grell wasn't sure he wanted to see the boy get killed. Sebastian looked at Grell.

"There are worse things I could do than kill him, Grell. At this point, I don't know what I might do," he said as he finished getting ready for bed. Grell nodded and relived Sebastian of the nighty.

"Well, whatever you end up doing, I trust you to make the right decision," he replied with a smile, slipping the red nightgown over his head. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell tenderly.

"Thank you," he replied. Grell kissed back and slipped his hands around Sebastian's waist.

"Of course. You're my husband, I should've trusted your judgment in the first place," he scolded himself. Sebastian climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Grell.

"Well you know that now, so don't berate yourself further," he said, stroking Grell's hair. Grell smiled and cuddled closer.

"I suppose there's no sense in trying to argue with you, is there~?" he purred, resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian chuckled.

"No, there isn't," he replied, kissing the top of his head. Grell lifted his head and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"I figured as much~."

He leaned close and bumped his nose against Sebastian's cutely. Sebastian huffed in amusement and bumped his nose back.

"I love you," he said, petting Grell's hair. Grell blushed and slid his hands up to slid through Sebastian's hair.

"I love you too."

Ever since Sebastian had returned Grell's feelings all those years ago, Grell was amazed at how cute the powerful Demon could be. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell lovingly. He caressed Grell's cheek before leaning back. Grell sighed contentedly and lay his head on Sebastian's bare chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grell woke the next morning to the bright sun creeping through the window. He rolled over and hid his head under his pillow with a sleepy groan. His hand slipped across Sebastian's bare skin. Sebastian opened an eye and looked over at Grell. He smirked at where Grell's hair spilled out from under the pillow and placed his hand over Grell's.

"Good morning, Grell," Sebastian said, running his fingers over his. Grell groaned and curled under the covers farther, his ass sticking up. Sebastian's smirk widened and he leaned over Grell.

"Wake up, love," he crooned in Grell's ear, giving Grell's ass a sudden pinch. Grell yelped slightly and pushed his head farther under the pillow with a giggle.

"No~," he sang, swinging his ass. Sebastian chuckled.

"Are you going to be naughty today?" he asked, giving him a light swat on the ass.  
>A yellow-green eye peeked out from beneath the pillow, accompanied by a sly smile.<p>

"Maaybee~."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just 'maybe'? I think it's a definite 'yes'," he said, squeezing his ass with both hands. Grell giggled and pushed the pillow off his head, sticking his tongue out at Sebastian playfully.

"Ok fine, I'm feeling naughty. But it's all thanks to you~."

Sebastian feigned a look of innocence.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked, sitting back on his side of the bed. A mischievous smirk played on Grell's lips. During the night he had slipped his night gown off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red panties. He sat up and stretched, his pale arms reaching high above his head as the sheets slipped down his body and pooled at his abdomen.

"If you don't know, there's no point in me tell in you~."

His tongue darted out across his plump lips. Sebastian shook his head and pushed Grell down onto the bed.

"It doesn't really matter anyway," he said, kissing him. Grell chuckled and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. Sebastian settled between Grell's legs and began kissing more intensely. He ran his hands along Grell's sides and down to his hips.

Grell moaned heavily and buried his fingers in Sebastian's midnight black locks. A long, pale leg crept up and hooked around the Demon's. Grell gently bucked his hips up against Sebastian's, slipping his tongue between his husband's lips.

Sebastian growled and scraped his teeth lightly over Grell's tongue. He ground their hips together and rubbed Grell's thigh. Sebastian broke the kiss and began kissing down Grell's neck and nipped and sucked at his collar bones.

Grell purred, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's hips. His hands slipped from Sebastian's hair, down the back of his neck, over his shoulder blades and reached down the Demon's spine slowly. Sebastian rumbled and dipped his head down to run his tongue over one of Grell's nipples. At the same time he reached down to squeeze and rub him through his panties. Grell's eyes rolled back in lust as he growled happily and scratched his nails across Sebastian's back.

"Feeling impatient this morning, dear~?" he moaned. Sebastian groaned then chuckled.

"Maybe a bit," he replied with a smirk. Sebastian kissed down Grell's stomach and paused to lick and nip at his hip bones. Grell giggled and lightly bucked his hips.

"I'd say more than 'a bit'~."

Red-painted nails drug up Sebastian's back tediously, leaving red lines in their wake. Sebastian growled and arched his back a bit. He glanced up at Grell before hooking his fingers into the panties and working them down and off. Sebastian smirked, sat up, and picked up the jar of oil. He coated his fingers and lifted Grell's legs before reaching down and running the first finger over his entrance.

"Yes, I suppose I am rather impatient today," Sebastian agreed. Grell nibbled on his lower lip for a moment, eyes dancing with mischief.

"In that case, be as rough as you want with me today~."

His hips wiggled impatiently.

"Spank me, take me from behind, give me your all~, Sebas-chan~," he purred. Sebastian grinned.

"Very well. I shall do so once you're prepared," he replied, pushing his finger into Grell and slowly working him open. Grell's back arched slowly, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he relaxed. Sebastian smiled and once Grell loosened a bit he slowly added a second finger. He made scissoring motions and loosened him further before adding a third finger. Sebastian leaned down and kissed and bit lightly at Grell's neck.

Grell moaned heavily, both from the pleasure and from anticipation. What was Sebastian going to do to him? The red-head had only given a few suggestions, and the fact that Sebastian had a fairly active imagination made the Reaper melt.

Sebastian spread then curled his fingers. He pushed them deep inside Grell, searching for his sweet spot. Sebastian was debating what exactly he wanted to do to Grell. There were so many things it was hard to decide. Grell's spine arched sharper as he felt Sebastian's fingers getting closer to that special bundle of nerves.

"Oh~ Sebastian~…" he moaned breathlessly. Sebastian continued to push his fingers further into Grell. He licked a long stipe up his throat at the same time. Grell's fingers clenched tightly around Sebastian's arms as a bliss-induced cry jumped from his throat. Sebastian grinned against Grell's skin and sat up. He rubbed his fingers against Grell's prostate a bit before spreading them and continuing to loosen Grell up.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked after a bit. Grell looked up through his eyelashes.

"Y-Yes~," he panted. Sebastian nodded.

"Good," he said. Sebastian removed his fingers and rolled Grell over onto his stomach. He pulled Grell's hips up and spread his legs. Sebastian quickly removed his underwear before he picked up the oil and coated himself well. He lined up and gripped Grell's hips then pushed in. The Reaper bit down on his lip to keep his moans under control, but it was getting difficult. He panted slightly and turned to look at Sebastian over his shoulder with a lust-filled smile.

Sebastian smiled back and leaned down over Grell's back to kiss him. Once he was completely inside Grell he stopped moving and waited for him to adjust. Sebastian ran his short nails over Grell's curved back and squeezed his ass before sliding down his thighs.

Grell's neck arched back, exposing his throat, and moaned deeply. Sebastian's fingers left an electric shock with each touch. Sebastian kissed Grell's throat and gave a slow roll of his hips to see if Grell was ready. He growled lowly and nipped at Grell's ear.

Grell rumbled at the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his throat. He rolled his hips in response and braced himself for whatever his love had in mind. Sebastian gripped Grell's hips firmly and pulled almost all the way out. He trailed his lips back down to Grell's shoulder and bit down as he slammed back in. Grell cried out, his upper body falling forward onto the mattress. Sebastian wasn't going to hold back this time. The thought made Grell whimper with excitement.

Sebastian growled and pinned Grell's hands down. He thrust rough and fast, briefly remembering to sound proof the room. Sebastian licked the bit of blood from the mark he'd made in Grell's shoulder and began sucking and nipping marks across Grell's back.

Grell's pants got heavier with each of Sebastian's thrusts. He managed a smirk when he felt his hands being pinned and a purr escaped his lips as Sebastian's mouth moved down his pale, arched back. Sebastian's eyes flashed and his growls got louder as he hauled Grell up onto his knees so that his back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Grell and thrust harder. Sebastian kissed his neck and began teasing Grell's nipples. Grell's head fell back in a scream. He reached around and linked his hands behind Sebastian's head. He wiggled his hips slightly and managed to get Sebastian in a whole new angle.

"AHHH~ SEBASTIAN~!"

Sebastian grinned and slid his other hand down to stroke him.

"I love it when you scream for me," he crooned, pounding into Grell. A smile crept across Grell's lips and he bucked his hips, slamming himself down on Sebastian, eliciting another scream for him. Sebastian growled again.

"Wonderful," he praised, squeezing and stroking Grell in time with his thrusts. Grell's mouth opened wide, his quick pants becoming rapid screams. He felt himself getting closer and closer and he gripped the back of Sebastian's hair, his head falling back across Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian kissed his way up Grell's throat. He continued thrusting hard and fast and stroking him the same.

"Cum now, Grell," Sebastian ordered. Grell barely got out another pant before his body tensed and he came with a loud scream, falling back against Sebastian in a quivering, panting pile of red.

Sebastian snarled at the feeling of Grell's body squeezing him so perfectly and after a couple more thrusts he came as well. Once he came down from his high he cleaned his hand and Grell's stomach with a thought and gently lowered both himself and Grell to the bed. Sebastian kept his arms around Grell as he spooned up behind him and lovingly kissed his neck and shoulder while rubbing his side.

It took a few minutes for Grell to get his breath back long enough to form words.

"...W-Wow~..."

It came in a shaky voice almost two octaves higher than Grell's normal voice. Sebastian leaned over to look at Grell, gently pushing some strands of hair out of the red-head's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Grell rolled over and locked eyes with Sebastian, a grin playing on his lips.

"Now I can see why you hold back, dear~. I don't think I'd ever leave bed were you to treat me to that every night," he giggled. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell. He was relieved that he hadn't hurt him any more than Grell would have liked.

"Yes, it's difficult to get you out of bed as it is," Sebastian remarked with a smirk. Grell pouted playfully and weakly pushed Sebastian's shoulder.

"What a way to talk to your wife~."

He snuggled closer into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian laughed and pulled Grell close.

"My apologies," he said with a grin. Sebastian kissed his shoulder again and nuzzled Grell's neck. Grell giggled and ran his fingers through Sebastian's short black hair. His smile faded slightly.

"Are you going to Hell today..?" he muttered, holding Sebastian's head close to his chest. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, I am. Though I can wait until Bella and Lucian are with Undertaker if that would make you feel better," he replied, lightly and absentmindedly running the pads of his fingers over Grell's side and hip. Grell continued to stroke Sebastian's hair gently.

"I can take them to Undertaker, hon. I was asking because I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you going after Cyril and killing him," he confessed. Grell knew it was probably the only thing to do to keep everything right within the family but, at the same time, something just wasn't sitting right with him about it.

Sebastian looked up at Grell.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked. "It's either that or torturing him until he's no longer a threat as far as ideas I can come up with right now."

Grell thought for a moment, hiding under his red bangs. On one hand, he wouldn't have to worry about Bella sneaking out again or growing apart from the family. But on the other, Bella would surely be heartbroken after she learned her father had killed her first boyfriend. Grell sighed.

"I trust you to do what is right for our family, Sebastian. Don't worry about my uncertainties," he responded. Sebastian shifted and cupped Grell's cheek.

"I do mean it, Grell. If you do have another suggestion that might get him out of the way, I would be willing to hear it," he said. Sebastian didn't want to see Grell or Bella upset, but he did want what was best. Grell smiled and leaned into Sebastian's hand.

"I know you mean it, love. However, I am hardly in a position to give an informed decision about how to deal with a full Demon boy. I just want what is going to be best for our family."

He leaned close and pecked the tip of Sebastian's nose gently. Sebastian smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Alright. I'll just have to find a way to explain things to Bella after," he said, looking troubled. Grell nodded with a small smile.

"I'll try to keep her in a good mood for the day."

He sat up and stretched, his back popping loudly. Sebastian rubbed Grell's back.

"Thank you, love," he said. Sebastian stood and dressed quickly before getting one of Grell's dresses and bringing it over to him. Grell moaned gently at the back rub.

"You're welcome, Sebby," he replied. He smiled fondly and stood, gripping Sebastian's shoulder to steady his weak knees.

"Thank you, dear."

Sebastian steadied Grell and gave a nod.

"Of course," he said with a smile. Sebastian helped Grell into the dress and buttoned the back and then knelt to help him into his heels. He stood back up and held out his arm. Grell happily took Sebastian's arm.

"Do you want to join the kids and I in the dining room or do you want to leave now?" he inquired, stopping them before they went down the stairs. Sebastian considered for a moment just leaving now to get it over with, but decided against it.

"It might seem odd if I'm not there. I'll join you for breakfast," he replied and walked with Grell downstairs. Grell nodded.

"Alright. You'll need to go fetch Bella from her room. I'll meet you downstairs with Lucian."

The red-head leaned up and kissed Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian nodded.

"Right. We locked her in her room. I'll be down momentarily if all goes well," he said with a small smile. Sebastian turned and headed for Bella's room. When he arrived he knocked on her door. "Bella. It's time for breakfast."

At first there was no answer. Sebastian could sense Bella's presence so he knew she was there. A wavering voice spoke up behind the door.

"Go away, Daddy..."

Sebastian sighed.

"Bella, even if you're angry with us you need to eat," he said.

"I don't want to," she said, her voice a little louder. Sebastian kept his annoyance in check.

"Your mother and I would like you to join us for breakfast before you and Lucian go to Undertaker's today," he insisted. There was a brief silence before Sebastian heard Bella get off her bed and come to the door.

"Why are we going to Undertaker's today?" she asked, opening the door and eyeing her father. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"To continue your Reaper studies with him. The usual reason," he replied. "I thought you enjoyed going to Undertaker's shop?"

Belle held her father's gaze a moment longer then sighed.

"Fine."

She shut the door, stepping out. Sebastian gave a nod and walked with Bella down the hall and downstairs. He led her into the dining room and once she had sat down he made his way to his own seat. Grell smiled at Bella.

"Good morning, Bella."

The Reaper-Demon nodded her head and mumbled a greeting as she sat stiffly in her seat. Lucian looked between his father, sister and mother. The tension was so thick you could feel it.

MeyRin brought in breakfast and left quickly. Sebastian wasn't sure what to say to ease the tension in the room. He needed things to go smoothly later, but he knew Bella wouldn't take it well even if she was in a good mood prior. Grell's eyes raised to look at Sebastian. They widened slightly and jumped over to Bella then back.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Grell's behavior, silently questioning him. Grell sighed.

'Talk to her,' he mouthed. Sebastian wasn't sure what Grell expected him to say. He looked over at Bella.

"Bella…have you ever considered what you wish to pursue as a career? Or if you wish to have one at all?" Sebastian asked. Bella poked at her food, leaning in her chair lazily.

"'A career'?" she inquired. "Like joining a 'businesses dedicated solely to the torturing of others in Hell until they wish they were dead'? Sure," she scoffed lightly. Lucian's red eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Grell looked at Sebastian worriedly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt you'd get a job in that business with an attitude like that, young lady. Maybe you should consider something else," he retorted. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure Cyril could get me a job in that field," she taunted. "After all, he Loves me. Attitude and all."

Sebastian's eyes flashed and he growled.

"So he has admitted to working there?" he demanded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not. But you seem So~ convinced he is a conniving, evil spawn that it wouldn't matter," she started bitterly. Sebastian relaxed ever so slightly.

"Considering you just described all Demons his age, I think my worries aren't unfounded," he said. Bella continued to glare.

"You of all people should know not to judge someone by their species, dad. Considering you married a Reaper!" she growled. Grell pinched the bridge of his nose. His daughter had a point. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples in agitation.

"Young Demons who have not had the same experiences as older ones, who haven't had time on Earth, who haven't been in contracts, are only out to cause trouble. I have been around for millennia, do you think I wouldn't know how these things work? I know my species, Belladonna, don't presume differently," he snapped. Bella huffed, crossing her arms. Grell cleared his throat and stood.

"Bella, Lucian, let's get you over to Undertaker's shop. I have to get to the shop soon," he motioned for the two to follow, giving a look Sebastian's way. Sebastian gave an imperceptible nod. He stood as MeyRin came in and cleared away the plates. Sebastian walked into the entryway and watched Grell, Bella, and Lucian get ready to go.

Grell lead the kids to the carriage, opening the door as Finny packed the new dresses in and Bard climbed up onto the driver's seat. Lucian waved at Sebastian with a smile as he stepped inside the carriage. Grell gave one last look Sebastian's way, smiled and blew a kiss.

"See you later tonight, dear."

Sebastian smiled and gave a small wave.

"Yes, I'll see you later. Have good day," he replied. Grell nodded and climbed into the carriage with the kids. Bard cracked the reigns and the carriage took off into town.

Sebastian waited for the carriage to disappear completely before he left. He sprinted all the way to the field of flowers and leapt into the hole that was the entrance to Hell. Sebastian landed silently at the bottom and made his way to the Gates.

LeeAna turned once she felt Sebastian's presence. She smiled once he approached.

"Would you like some help holding him down this time, raven?" she suggested, knowing exactly why Sebastian was here. Sebastian frowned.

"I don't need any help. I can rip him apart easily on my own, thank you," he replied. "Will you open the Gates?"

LeeAna complied quickly.

"Good luck."

Sebastian hmphed as he stalked past her. He didn't need luck to fight a child. Sebastian's wings appeared and he soared into the grey sky. It didn't take long for him to reach the city and he swooped down and landed lightly in the streets. Sebastian quickly began searching the streets and alleyways for Cyril.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Michaelis. Can I help you?" The young Demon's chipper, but still rather nervous, voice piped up behind Sebastian. Sebastian turned and looked down at Cyril.

"Clearly either you are very stupid or you believe I am," he growled, looming over the hyena Demon. Cyril swallowed hard and took a step backwards.

"I do not think you stupid at all, sir. Forgive me, but what have I done to make you think this of me?" he inquired. Sebastian's eyes changed and his fangs began to lengthen.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about the letter you gave my daughter? The one luring her down here to meet you behind my back?" he inquired. Cyril blinked, stepping back and raising his hands in defense.

"Please forgive me, sir, I was foolish. You are very intimidating, sir, and I know you do not like me. I just wanted to see Belladonna again." The Demon bowed his head respectfully. "I apologize."

Sebastian fully transformed into his true form. He grabbed Cyril by the back of his shirt and lifted him up to look him in the eye.

"I did warn you. And I really don't like dogs," Sebastian said simply. He turned and dragged Cyril down an alley. It wasn't proper for a Demon of his class to murder someone out on the main streets after all. Cyril's breath quickened.

"S-Sir, whatever I have done to invoke your wrath once again, I apologize profusely for it," he pleaded. Sebastian slammed Cyril up against a wall.

"You're very good a pretending to be innocent, I'll give you that. You certainly had Grell fooled for a while. I won't allow my daughter to be killed or tortured!" he snarled. Cyril's eyes widened.

"S-Sir, please let me explain," he shook in Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian debated just ignoring Cyril and killing him right then and there – but then maybe the boy had information that could be useful. He certainly seemed to be coward and would likely talk very easily with little prompting.

"Make it quick," Sebastian growled. Cyril nodded quickly.

"You should know that I am in the business you feared I was. But you should also know that, even though my boss ordered me to get her, I refused," he stated, worried that Sebastian wouldn't care. "That's why I sent Bella that letter, to confess and warn her."

Sebastian glared at Cyril, but could sense he was telling the truth.

"And just why would you defy your boss like that?" he asked. Cyril lowered his head, embarrassed.

"I am a coward, sir. And I am more afraid and respect you more than my boss," he confessed, ashamed of himself. Sebastian shook his head then smiled.

"I see. I appreciate your honesty, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you now," he replied. Sebastian brought his fist back as far as it would go before slamming it hard into Cyril's face.

After he was done Cyril was lying on the ground, alive but in a lot of pain. Sebastian's punches probably would have killed a human but had only left him with many nasty bruises, cuts, and a broken nose.

"You will leave my family alone. If I even catch your scent near my home I will kill you," he warned. Cyril sat up shakily, holding his bloody nose.

"W-what about Bella, s-sir?" he inquired, knowing full well that he would more than likely get hit again for asking. Sebastian growled.

"Stay away from her!" he snarled before storming off. Cyril hung his head in a sigh.

"Understood, sir..." he agreed.

The Phantomhive carriage pulled up in front of the Undertaker's Shop and Grell opened the door, stepping out. Lucian followed and Bella brought up the rear, still in a foul mood.

"Undertaker? Are you in, dear?" Grell called out as they entered the shop.

"Ehehehe…Weeelllcome," called Undertaker's voice from a coffin on the ground. The lid creaked open and long, pale fingers curled over the edge to haul Undertaker up into a sitting position. He stood and stepped out of the coffin before making his way over. "Hello my dears. Hehehe. So nice to see you again."

Grell chuckled lightly and smiled at the ex-Reaper.

"Nice to see you too, dear. I'm just dropping the kids off before heading to my shop for the day," he explained. Lucian waved at Undertaker from behind Grell. Undertaker waved back then grinned at Grell.

"Of course, of course. I must say, though, that I've noticed you and Master Michaelis have been coming in separately lately. Is everything alright?" he asked. Grell's smile faltered slightly but nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine, dear. Actually, I would like to ask a favor of you," Grell pulled Undertaker to the side and lowered his voice. Undertaker's grin widened.

"I'm glad to hear everything is fine. What can I do for you, heheh?" he inquired in a whisper. Grell explained everything about Bella and Cyril and how Bella had snuck off by herself. He also added that Sebastian was in Hell 'taking care of it'.

"So Sebastian and I were hoping you may be able to talk some sense into her today. We are her parents so she's not likely to listen to us," he sighed heavily. Undertaker nodded and tapped his chin with a long nail thoughtfully.

"I see. Well, I'll certainly try, my dear," he said with a smile. "But she does get her stubbornness from the both of you, so it may be even beyond my abilities to reason with her, ehehehe."

Grell chuckled light-heartedly.

"I don't ask you to solve the problem, just attempt to get through to Bella. Thank you."

He gave the silver-haired Reaper a hug. Undertaker returned the hug and pat Grell's head.

"You're welcome," he replied. Grell pulled back and turned to Lucian and Bella, giving them a hug.

"Be good for Undertaker, kids."

He cupped Bella's cheek lovingly and kissed Lucian's forehead. Lucian nodded happily and Bella nodded once.

"Yes, mother."

Satisfied, Grell left the funeral shop. Undertaker cackled made his way over to a pair of coffins propped against the back wall.

"I've got something special prepared for today, kiddies. I have two customers that were brought by this morning, so we can use them today, ehehe," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Undertaker dragged them one by one into the back room. "They were messed up nice and prettily, so they are perfect for the lesson I had in mind for today. Follow meeee~."

"You're the best, Undertaker," Lucian praised and quickly followed while Bella lagged slightly. The only good thing about being with Undertaker today was that he might have a body she could take her frustrations out on.

Undertaker laughed.

"Why thank you, Master Lucian, hehehe," he replied. Undertaker opened the coffins and set the bodies on their own tables. "Alright, choose whichever one you'd like to work on. It doesn't really matter. Today, I'll show you the points on the body that are lethal and aren't lethal that you should hit when a Reaper wants to see someone's Cinematic Record, as well as where the soul resides."

Lucian nodded and chose his body. Bella grumbled to herself but stood next to the other.

"Sounds's great," she replied in a monotone voice. Undertaker grinned at her.

"Doesn't it?" he chuckled, unbothered by her obvious un-interest. After Undertaker got them set up and gave the instructions he checked on Lucian's progress before going over to Bella.

"You seem troubled, dear. Are you alright?" he asked her quietly. Bella looked up from the body and sighed.

"Not really; my parents are just being mean," she grumbled. Undertaker tilted his head to the side.

"How are they being mean?" he inquired curiously. Bella sat back on a stool.

"I met a really great boy in Hell and dad is convinced that he is nothing but a conniving and evil spawn and won't even give him a chance. And now mom thinks the same." Bella wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I think they are going to kill him."

Undertaker wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and produced a small handkerchief from his robes somewhere and held it out to her.

"Oh. What makes you think they're going to kill this boy?" he asked. Bella took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"Dad has hated him from the very beginning. And...I snuck out to see him the other night. I will admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do," she confessed, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed. Undertaker nodded.

"Mhmm. Well, as much as you probably don't want to hear it, Miss Bella, I do have to be honest with you. I don't exactly trust Demons either. I'm still sometimes wary of your father to be even more honest, ehehe. Demons are usually very solitary beings, so when you hear of one pairing up with even another Demon, it's usually for ulterior motives," he said. Bella looked up at Undertaker, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"So you're saying if I want to have a relationship, I should be like my brother and develop a fondness for Reapers?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Undertaker shook his head.

"You can't help who you fall for, my dear. My advice though, with Demons, might be to wait until you're older and find some more mature ones if your heart is absolutely set on being with a Demon. Maybe until then try dating a Reaper or a Human. Then again, maybe you'll decide you don't want to date at all. Not everyone needs to be in a relationship to be happy. Don't rush into things, Bella," he replied, patting her head.

Bella smiled and leaned on Undertaker's shoulder.

"Thank you, Undertaker. That makes me feel a little better."

She dabbed one last time at her eyes then stood.

"Can you show me that last lethal place again? I kind of zoned out," she asked sheepishly. Undertaker chuckled.

"I'd be delighted to, ehehe," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sebastian had changed back into his human form once he arrived back on Earth. He wasn't sure if he should have killed Cyril or not. Had he been too soft letting him live? Then again, Cyril had technically protected Bella. Sebastian growled. He was not in the mood to think about it too much and instead wanted to see Grell. Maybe Grell would be able to help him figure out what he should do about it.

Sebastian sped off towards London. When he arrived in the city he snuck through the alleyways until he reached Grell's shop. He made his way to the front and entered the building. Grell was near the back of the bustling store helping a woman find a dress for her teenage daughter's birthday.

"This one will flatter her curves while still being appropriate for her age," Grell held out a light red tea dress with pink flowers and frills. The woman smiled, examining the beautiful dress.

"This is perfect. Thank you, Grell."

The red-head smiled happily and brought the dress to the counter, delicately wrapping it and placing it in a box.

"Of course, Mrs. Whitlock. I hope she likes it."

The woman paid for the dress and made her way out of the store. Grell looked up and smiled, seeing his husband. Sebastian smiled back and walked over.

"I'm glad to see things are going well here. Your dresses are lovely," he said, leaning over the counter to kiss Grell's cheek. Grell giggled and kissed back. He stepped around the counter to give Sebastian a hug.

"Aw thank you, dear."

His smile fell slightly as he chewed on his lip, his disguised teeth keeping him from cutting open his lip. "Did you...?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and sighed.

"No…I did beat him up, but he's alive," he replied. Grell blinked in surprise.

"Not that I'm not relieved, in a way, but...why?" he asked in confusion. Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm still not completely sure if I should have or not. He admitted that he does indeed work in the torturing business. His boss wanted Bella but because Cyril is more frightened of me than his boss he decided not to. He wanted to warn Bella, that's why he sent the letter. I _did_ tell him that if he ever bothered us again that I would kill him, but I'm not sure if I should have just killed him right then and there," he explained. Grell hummed.

"Well then, in that case, he can't be all that bad, can he?" he asked, picking up a few dresses and turned to hang them up. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"He still lied and manipulated Bella, just as I said he was doing," he replied. "Just because he is a coward it doesn't make him a good person."

Grell finished hanging the dresses and turned to Sebastian.

"He was trying to warn her, Sebby. I think that counts as a good deed, don't you?" he replied. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, a small one. Which is, I believe, why I didn't kill him," he said, leaning against the counter. Grell nodded and brought a dress up to the counter to be mended.

"It's a start, dear. After all, a boy has to start somewhere," he stated with a smile. "What else could have held you back from doing him in?"

Sebastian rubbed his temple.

"Alright. You're right. But for now he needs to stay away. Until they are both fully adults I don't want him anywhere near her. Demons in general are off limits until she's an adult," he replied. "Reapers or Humans are fine."

Grell chuckled and finished the last stitch.

"Sounds like they'll be waiting for quite a while, hmm?" he replied fondly. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, it will feel like a while now, but looking back on it when she's a thousand or so she'll realize it went by rather quickly," he said with a chuckle. Grell giggled fondly.

"Alright, honey, fair enough."

He placed the needle and thread down and picked up the dress, taking it back to its rack.

"Do you have some time to help me out around here, darling?" he purred. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course I do," he replied, following Grell. Grell smiled and pointed toward the back room.

"There's a box of corsets and nightgowns in the closet. Could you bring them out for me?" he asked. Sebastian nodded, turned, and went into the back. He picked up the requested box and walked back out into the front room.

"Where would you like them?" Sebastian asked. Grell pointed over to the back left corner of the store.

"Wherever there is room on those shelves. Thank you, dear."

He turned to the chiming of the door opening to see a man stepping inside with a little girl. He looked rather lost and embarrassed while the girl was in awe. Grell smiled and walked up to the man.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" he inquired. Sebastian smiled and brought the boxes to the back. He found and spot on the top shelf and set the box there. Sebastian heard the door open and Grell speaking. He was only mildly surprised to hear Grell talking to a man.

Edward Abberline took a breath and smiled.

"Uh, yes, I'm here to get a dress for my niece. I heard you were one of the best dress makers in London and had to come here," he said. Grell smiled, giggling.

"Oh, well thank you very much, sir. Are you looking for a specific style?" he inquired, smiling at the little girl holding onto the man's hand and smiling shyly. The girl was very pretty; her auburn hair pulled back into pigtails and she had deep blue eyes.

Abberline looked panicky. He didn't know anything about fashion, especially girl's fashion. His niece looked up at him expectantly and Abberline felt sweat gathering at his brow. Suddenly he spotted a familiar, but unexpected, face.

"Is that Earl Phantomhive's butler?" Abberline asked incredulously. Sebastian, who had been trying to get into the back room, froze. He turned with a fake smile.

"Ah, Mister Abberline, how nice to see you," Sebastian lied. Abberline grinned.

"Yes, yes! Nice to see you too, but, I must say it's strange to see you without the little Earl and in a dress shop, ahahaha!" he laughed. "I can't imagine either of you needing a dress!"

Sebastian grimaced.

"No. I'm here visiting my wife," he said, indicating Grell. Abberline stopped laughing and his jaw dropped.

"You're wife!? My apologies! I didn't know. Congratulations!" he beamed. Sebastian felt a headache coming on. The man was really over the top.

"Thank you," he said. Grell giggled and walked over to Sebastian, leaning against him slightly.

"Thank you, sir. It's been 11 glorious years~," he gloated happily. Abberline looked even more blown away.

"11 years? Where has the time gone? I'm very happy for you!" he said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Sebastian merely smiled. Abberline was brought out of his beaming by a tugging on his coat. He looked down at his niece.

"Uncle, I want a cute pink dress, please," she said, pouting slightly and batting her eyelashes. Abberline smacked his forehead.

"Of course! How could I forget!? I'm so sorry," he said to her. Abberline turned back to Grell. "I'm afraid I don't really know anything about fashion. But I'm sure you could find something that would look adorable on her."

Grell nodded and knelt down to the girl's level with a smile.

"Come on with me, sweetheart. We will find you the perfect dress," he cooed. The girl lit up.

"Yay! Thank you, Miss!" she exclaimed. Abberline sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you," he said. Grell giggled.

"Of course, that's why I'm here."

He took the girl's hand and led her to the dresses for her age group. Abberline watched for a moment before turning to look at Sebastian.

"So, what has the Earl been up to? None of Scotland Yard has heard from him in a while?" he asked curiously. Sebastian looked back at Abberline, expression unfriendly.

"The Queen hasn't required his services, so he has decided to stay at the Manor. He doesn't bother himself with petty crimes so of course Scotland Yard wouldn't hear from him in a while," he explained. Abberline blinked.

"I suppose…" he replied. Sebastian smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mister Abberline. Scotland Yard has enough to deal with I'm sure," he said. Abberline felt a shiver run up his spine and he took a step to the side to make some room between them.

Soon enough, Grell and the little girl returned; a pink dress with soft green frills clutched tightly in her arms.

"I think we found the right dress for the little Miss," Grell announced, giving Sebastian a little smile. Sebastian smiled back. Abberline walked over, looking relieved.

"That's perfect, thank you very much," he said to Grell as his niece practically bounced up and down. Grell chuckled.

"My pleasure, sir." He gestured to the counter. "Would you like a box for it?"

Abberline nodded.

"Yes, please," he said, walking up to the counter. Grell gabbed a small box and placed the dress inside, wrapping it up and handing it to Abberline.

"There you go. She'll look wonderful in it," he confirmed. Abberline grinned.

"Thank you very much! I'll definitely have to come back to get her more another time. Bye," he said. Abberline waved and took his niece by the hand and they left the store chattering away. Grell turned to Sebastian with a smirk after they had left.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume he was _not_ your favorite in Scotland Yard?" he teased. Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm not a fan of anyone in Scotland Yard. They are all nosey and get into business they oughtn't to. He was asking about Ciel's whereabouts, so I merely threw him off. No harm done," he replied with a small smirk. "Plus he's rather annoying."

Grell chuckled.

"That IS their job, dear, however annoying."

The clock chimed as the last woman left the store. Grell gave a sigh and started closing up the shop. Sebastian helped where he could and then waited as Grell locked up.

"I hope Undertaker managed to talk at least a little sense into Bella today," he commented. Grell locked the door and pocketed the keys.

"I'm sure he did, darling. He seemed interested in helping when I asked."

He reached out and hooked his arm through Sebastian's lovingly. Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek.

"That's good to know," he said, walking in the direction of the funeral parlor. Luckily it didn't take them long to reach Undertaker's shop. Sebastian opened the door for Grell and stepped in behind him.

"Undertaker, Bella, Lucian," he called. Lucian walked out from the back room with a smile.

"Hello, mother, father," he greeted, approaching them happily. Bella walked out of the back room a minute later, lagging but slightly less than that morning. Undertaker followed them out, grinning like usual.

Sebastian smiled down at Lucian and Bella.

"Hello Lucian, Bella. Did you learn much today?" he asked. Before Lucian could answer excitedly, Bella spoke up.

"We learned about lethal spots on the human body and where the soul lies," she stated. Grell smiled and looked at Undertaker.

"Is that so?"

Undertaker chuckled.

"Yep, ehehe. I thought it would be a fun lesson," he replied. Sebastian nodded smiled.

"And useful. It sounds like you enjoyed it," he said. "Did you?"

Lucian and Bella both nodded.

"Yes," they answered in unison. Grell giggled at the two and turned to Undertaker.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to teach them, Undertaker. We really appreciate it," he praised. Undertaker smiled and tipped his hat.

"Of course, my dear. I enjoy it, heheh. After doing the same old thing for hundreds of years it's a nice change of pace," he laughed. Sebastian gave an amused huff. Grell turned to the kids with a smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Lucian nodded.

"Yes, mother."

Bella nodded in agreement and walked up to the rest of her family, looking down. Sebastian reached out and gently pet Bella's hair, trying to make her feel a little better.

Undertaker walked up to Grell and leaned close.

"I managed to talk to Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still a little upset, but I think I may have gotten through to her a little for you," he whispered. Grell tried to contain his excitement and gave Undertaker a quick hug.

"Thank you _so_ much, darling," he quietly squealed.

Bella raised her head slightly and leaned into Sebastian's touch. Undertaker chuckled and pat Grell on the back.

"You're welcome, my dear. I hope everything works out," he said.

Sebastian gave Bella a small smile and felt some of the tension he'd been feeling all day leave. It seemed Bella was in a better mood and he hoped there was a possibility they could find a way to agree with each other. Grell smiled fondly and stepped back to join the rest of his family.

"Are we ready to go?" he inquired, noticing Bella's quiet demeanor. Lucian and Bella nodded. Sebastian opened the door for his family.

"Thank you, Undertaker," he said, before leaving himself. Undertaker chuckled and waved then headed into his back room.

As the family walked home, Bella lagged behind quietly; listening to Lucian talk all about their time with Undertaker. Sebastian noticed Bella falling behind a bit and slowed down to walk with her. He didn't say anything, though. Sebastian didn't want to start a fight and he figured the best way to do that would be to wait for her to start the conversation, if she wished to talk at all.

It took a few moments of silence before Bella turned to Sebastian.

"Daddy?" she asked, her voice quiet. Sebastian looked down at her.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, his tone at the same level. Bella sighed and swallowed her pride.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out of the house and gotten so angry. You were just trying protect me," she apologized sincerely. Sebastian smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm glad to hear that," he said. After a moment he sighed as well. "I must apologize to you as well. I know I let my temper get the better of me at times."

Bella finally raised her head and returned her father's small smile.

"You're welcome, Daddy. And, to be perfectly blunt, yes you do let your temper get out of control sometimes," she giggled slightly. Sebastian huffed.

"Yes, well, I am a Demon. What do you expect?" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella chuckled and hugged back.

"True. I guess I inherited that from you, hm?" he suggested. Sebastian smirked.

"To be honest, you probably got it from both of us. Your mother has quite a temper when it suits him as well," he said. Bella nodded and hugged Sebastian as they reached the Manor.

"So that makes me double the danger?" she giggled. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"It makes you double the headache for your mother and I," he teased with a smile. Bella pouted playfully and pushed on Sebastian's shoulder.

"That's not nice~!" she whined. Sebastian laughed and led Bella inside the Manor.

"I was teasing. Your mother and I love you very much," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Bella giggled.

"I know. I love you too, Daddy," she cooed, hugging her father. Grell and Lucian stepped up with smiles and threw their arms around Bella and Sebastian. Sebastian huffed in amusement and wrapped his arms around Grell and Lucian as best as he could. He hadn't expected the day to turn out as well as it was considering the way breakfast had gone.

Grell looked up and smiled at Sebastian lovingly, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder.

"Eww~," Bella's voice teased as Lucian giggled at his sister. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Ew? You two want relationships and your saying 'Ew'? I don't think either of you are ready if you can't even handle that," he retorted. Bella chuckled.

"That's different," she countered. Lucian nodded.

"Yes, parental displays of affection are gross," he joked. Sebastian smirked.

"You mean like this?" he asked taking Grell by the hand, spinning him around, dipping him, and giving him a kiss. Grell giggled, blushed and kissed back happily while Lucian and Bella cringed and made gagging faces.

"Ewwwwww!"

Sebastian chuckled into the kiss and after a moment stood Grell back up.

"Alright, get ready for dinner you two," he said, keeping his arm wrapped around Grell's waist. The kids happily ran off and Grell turned looking up at Sebastian.

"My, Sebby, you _really_ liked doing that, didn't you?" he purred, sliding his hand up Sebastian's back. Sebastian smirked.

"Sometimes I just enjoy messing with them a bit," he replied, looking down at Grell and rubbing his hip lightly. Grell giggled and leaned against Sebastian's chest.

"Did you tell her he is still alive?" he asked, purring slightly at Sebastian's hand at his hip. Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet. She wanted to apologize for running off. We both apologized for letting our tempers get out of hand. I'll tell her tonight, after dinner," he said. Grell nodded and leaned closer, sighing.

"It looks like asking Undertaker to talk to her was a good idea," he stated. Sebastian nodded and kissed Grell's temple.

"It does," he agreed with a smile. Grell looked up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, leaning up on his toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell's waist and returned the gentle kiss. He rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you," Sebastian said. Grell smiled back, the evening light from the window glinting off his ring.

"I love you too, dear~," he purred.

After dinner, Bella went up to her room to read. Although her brother was the book worm, that didn't mean she didn't like the occasional romance novel. She walked over to her book shelf and skimmed through the titles, finally deciding on Romeo and Juliet. She smiled and took the book to the window seat and sat herself comfortably down.

Sebastian watched Bella go up to her room. He paced slightly at the base of the stairs. Though he had let Cyril live, he had beat him up and he still wasn't allowing Bella to see him and that was not likely to go over well. Sebastian was glad to see that Bella was finally in a good mood again, he didn't really want to upset her again.

Grell walked up and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Having second thoughts about letting them see each other?" he asked. Sebastian hmphed.

"Not exactly. I'm just not sure if I want to tell her right now. She might decide on her own that she doesn't want to see him anymore. Especially if he doesn't show up again," he replied. Grell sighed.

"If that happens, she'll go nuts. And be even angrier than she was yesterday. Especially if she finds out you're the one who kept it from her. Trust me, cutting off all communication at the drop of a coin is one of the biggest insults to a woman and can make her extremely violent," he warned. Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell her then. Hopefully we'll both be able to keep our tempers under control this time," he said as he made his way upstairs.

"If not you can count on me to defuse the situation~," Grell called after him with a smile. Now to go out to the garden and get some fresh roses for their bedroom.

Sebastian chuckled and made his way to Bella's bedroom. He stopped outside her door and knocked.

"Bella, it's me, can we talk?" Sebastian called. Bella's voice came from behind the door.

"Of course, Daddy, come in."

Her voice was chipper and happy. Sebastian mentally grimaced. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sebastian wished he didn't have to be so adamant about keeping her away from Cyril, but in the life span of Demons and Reapers she could hardly be considered grown up and neither could Cyril. In a few more years he could afford to be more lenient, but right now he couldn't. He walked over and pulled out the chair from her desk and sat down.

"Bella…I'd like to talk seriously with you. I'd like to be able to explain something to you without being interrupted, and then after I'd like to think we can discuss it without yelling if possible," Sebastian said. Bella looked up from Romeo and Juliet and smiled, setting it aside.

"Alright."

She pushed her glasses up her nose and sat up with a smile. Sebastian gave a nod.

"I went to Hell today. It was originally my intent to dispose of Cyril, I won't lie. I did find him. He confessed to being part of the torturing business and to being sent by his boss to kidnap you and bring you there. However Cyril said that because he was more frightened of me than of his boss he changed his mind and planned on warning you. Therefore I spared him. I did tell him that he is not welcome near our family, but I let him live…As the day has gone on and as I have spoken with your mother I have been thinking. If you must ever date a Demon it won't be any time soon, it will be when you are older. I will allow you to date, and eventually you may date a Demon," he explained calmly, watching Bella carefully.

Bella's calm and happy expression faded as she listened to her father. She could feel her heart shattering with each word. Not just about what her father had done but what she was hearing about Cyril. She blinked back tears and looked away, her hair falling into her face and hiding her tears. She stayed quiet for quite a while.

Sebastian hated seeing Bella's smile fade. He didn't know if he should say something, stay quiet, hold her, or leave. He knew she was crying though, so he knew he had to do something. Sebastian moved to sit beside Bella, hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, and held out his handkerchief.

Bella's body shook as her tears flowed freely and her breathing hitched with each sob.

"I-I-I'll n-never see Cyril again...?" she asked, her voice quivering. Sebastian rubbed her back in an effort to get her to calm her breathing.

"I won't say never but…right now I think it's best that you two stay away from each other," he said. Bella's crying got louder and she turned into Sebastian's chest, her tears staining his white dress shirt.

"If he c-confessed...w-why did you sp-spare him?" she sobbed. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Bella and continued to rub her back.

"Because he did say that he was going to warn you. It showed that there was a small amount of good in him. Not enough for me to trust him completely. And most of what he did is attributed to cowardice. But in a few years I might be willing to allow you to see him again if he hasn't reverted," he explained. Bella pulled back and removed her glasses, wiping at her tears.

"He was going to warn me...?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. That's why he sent you that letter. Though that was still stupid on his part. If his boss had been around you still might have been kidnapped," he replied. Bella sniffed and calmed her sobs.

"At least he wanted to warn me..." She finished wiping the tears and scooted back from Sebastian. "C-Can I be alone for a while please, Daddy?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Of course," he said. Sebastian kissed the top of Bella's head, stood, and headed for the door. "I do love you, Bella."

He left her room and made his way through the halls towards his and Grell's room.

"I love you too, Daddy," Bella turned to look at her desk. An idea struck her and she sat down with a piece of paper and pen.

Grell had just finished placing the roses in a vase in his and Sebastian's room. He hadn't heard Bella or Sebastian yelling so he assumed that things were going well. Sebastian entered the room and leaned back against the door. He felt uneasy but at least it hadn't turned into a screaming match. Though maybe it would have been better if it had. Sebastian walked over to Grell and wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his forehead on Grell's shoulder.

"I don't know if that went well or not," he sighed. Grell made a noise of confusion.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear any yelling."

He turned in Sebastian's arms and looked at his husband, worry riddled throughout the Reaper's yellow-green eyes. Sebastian ran his fingers back through his hair.

"I knew Bella wouldn't be happy, of course. She was sobbing. I tried consoling her and I thought it was working for a bit but then she asked me to leave. Not angrily, but I'm just feeling rather uneasy," he explained. Grell gave an understanding nod.

"She just wants to be alone with the information, I'm sure. It sounds like she took what you said to heart and knows it to be true. I think leaving her alone for a little while is a good idea."

Grell cupped Sebastian's cheek lovingly and smiled. Sebastian hmphed and leaned a little into Grell's hand.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. These emotions are all very…overwhelming to deal with," he replied. Grell chuckled and leaned their foreheads together.

"For you, yes. But that's why you have me~," he purred. Sebastian smiled and he stroked Grell's hair.

"Very true. My life would be dismal without you," he said, kissing him tenderly. Grell blushed and giggled, wiggling his hips.

"Yes, yes it would, dear~."

He poked him playfully. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell's cheek. His life honestly would be lacking without Grell in it. Sebastian felt lucky to have him and their children even with the arguments. It made life interesting. Grell blushed at Sebastian's gaze. Even after more than a decade of marriage, Sebastian could still make the red-head blush just by looking at him.

Sebastian smiled at Grell's blush and caressed his cheek.

"Have I ever mentioned that making you blush has always been one of my favorite things to do? Even before we got together. And you blush so easily," he commented, his tone laced with amusement. Grell chuckled.

"No, I don't think you have ever told me that, Sebby."

He leaned into Sebastian's hand and purred. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell lovingly. He broke the kiss after a few moments and went to get Grell's nightgown. Grell chuckled.

"You know, Sebby, the kid's birthday is coming up next week~."

He sat on the bed and removed his heels. Sebastian's eyes widened ever so slightly. With everything that had been going on he had nearly forgotten. That would have been unforgivable. Sebastian returned to Grell's side with the nightgown and placed it beside him on the bed.

"Right. I would say we should have a party, but Lucian would want to invite Constance. That would be rather unfair to Bella. Unless we can find some Reapers she might find attractive…" he said, leaning over to help Grell with the back of his dress. "Obviously we are celebrating in some way, but I'm not sure what the best way would be."

Grell moved his hair to fall over one shoulder as Sebastian unbuttoned the back of his dress. He knew his idea probably would be turned down but he figured it wouldn't hurt to bring the option to his husband's attention.

"I think it would be better for her to choose her own date, darling. I think...I think you should invite Cyril..." he said quietly. "So they can say good-bye till further notice, that is..."

Sebastian was quiet as he finished unbuttoning the back of the dress. He supposed if he was in a crowed the young Demon couldn't actually do much harm, especially if Sebastian made sure they didn't leave his sight.

"Very well," Sebastian agreed finally as he straightened up. Grell turned around, his eyes wide.

"To be completely honest, I didn't think you would agree," he replied, eyes still wide in surprise. Sebastian shrugged.

"It is Bella's birthday as well. It would be cruel of me to let her be depressed while Lucian is celebrating. I can let her say good-bye," he replied. A bright smile spread across Grell's face and he jumped into Sebastian's arms.

"You are the best father in the world, Sebby!" he squealed happily. Sebastian smiled and held Grell close.

"I'm certainly trying," he said, kissing Grell's temple. Grell quickly kissed all over Sebastian's face, his legs linking around the Demon's hips.

"Go tell your daughter, Sebby. Unless you want to keep it a surprise for her."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you think I should keep it a surprise?" he asked with a smile. Grell pulled back slightly and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"It is up to you, dear, you are the one who is letting it happen," he stated. Sebastian thought about it.

"I suppose I'll surprise her, then," he replied. Grell smiled.

"This is going to be hard to keep a secret," he chuckled. Sebastian kissed him.

"I'm sure you can do it, love," he said, setting Grell down on the bed. Grell kissed back and giggled.

"Aw~."

He nibbled on his bottom lip.

"You know, its a rather Hot night~ What do you say we forget the night-wear, hmm~?" he purred. Sebastian chuckled and set aside the nightgown.

"If you wish," he replied, kissing Grell's cheek before undressing himself and climbing into bed. Grell giggled and stood, slipping his panties down his long legs and climbing into bed. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Grell's waist and pulled him against his side. He kissed him and slowly ran his hands over Grell's sides. Grell purred and snuggled closer, his eyes slipping closed as he laid his head on Sebastian's warm chest. Sebastian smiled and stroked Grell's hair.

"Good night, Grell," he said quietly, allowing his own eyes to close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There were only a few days left before Bella and Lucian's birthday and Sebastian and Grell had just returned from seeing them off to the Reaper Realm. Sebastian took Grell's hand to get his attention and wrapped his other arm around Grell's waist.

"Grell, I was planning on going to Hell today to find Cyril. However, I was hoping you would go with me. I'm sure he would flee at the sight of me, so having you with me might calm him enough to listen to our idea of having him come to Bella and Lucian's party," he said. Grell looked up at Sebastian with a smile.

"Of course I'll come with you, dear. I'm sure you are right about him fleeing," he chuckled lightly. Grell was still surprised that Sebastian had agreed to invite the Demon boy. Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you. Do you mind if we go now? I'd like to get this done sooner rather than later," he replied, leading Grell towards the doors. Grell shook his head.

"I don't mind," he returned the smile. It had definitely been hard to keep this from Bella but somehow he was managing. Sebastian walked with Grell outside before picking him up bridle-style. He ran at top speed all the way to the field and leapt down into Hell. Sebastian landed lightly on the ground and set Grell gently down before leading him, arm in arm, to the Gates.

"Aww, how adorable!" LeeAna's voice giggled as the couple approached the Gates. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, now could you open the Gates?" he asked. LeeAna chuckled and did as she was asked. Grell held onto Sebastian's arm tightly with a smile.

"Thank you, LeeAna," he smiled as they passed. Sebastian huffed and led Grell away from the Gates and eventually into the city. He wondered if Cyril would listen. Sebastian wasn't actually sure if the Demon boy even really cared about Bella in a romantic sense or not. He sighed quietly and kept an eye out for the violet-haired Demon.

After wondering around for over an hour, Grell stopped and pointed down an alleyway.

"Sebby, I think that's him."

A young Demon in a long black hood walked down the dark path and sat on a small bench. He pulled his hood back to revile the familiar violet hair and the drooping brown dog ears. Sebastian nodded and they quickened their pace.

"Cyril!" he called, leading Grell over. Cyril's head snapped up and his ears drooped even more and he stood, holding up his hands and looking terrified.

"Mr. Michaelis! P-Please, whatever you think I've done, I haven't set foot on Earth since you told me to stay away! I swear on my life!" he begged. Grell felt a little bad for the boy; it was clear that he was terrified of Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head and held up a hand to quiet him.

"For once I'm not actually angry with you. And I'm glad to hear that you've kept your word. Grell and I have come to see you for another reason actually," he said. The brown canine ears perked up slightly and Cyril's hands lowered.

"Y-You have? What can I do for you?" he inquired. Grell stepped up with a smile.

"We wanted to invite you to come to Bella's and Lucian's birthday party, Cyril," the Reaper asked hopefully. Cyril looked nervously between Grell and Sebastian.

"Excuse me? M-Mr. Michaelis told me he would kill me if I ever set foot near your home- or daughter –again."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I have thought some things over. You going to her party is mostly to say good-bye until further notice. I _might_ allow you to see her again sometime in the future," he explained, expression stern. Cyril was surprised, to say the least. Grell smiled and turned back to Cyril.

"So what do you say, Cyril? Will you come? For Bella?" he asked. Cyril looked at Sebastian nervously again. He would admit that, although Sebastian was unlike any other Demon in Hell or Earth, he was still an Upper Class Demon. Could Cyril really trust him not to kill him?

Sebastian could see Cyril's hesitation.

"I promise that as long as you stay within my sight on that day, I won't kill you," he said. "And I always keep my promises."

Grell nodded.

"He does, Cyril. And I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you," he confirmed with a smile. Cyril took a breath and nodded.

"I will be there, ma'am," he said. He was still a little nervous. Sebastian gave a short nod.

"Good. It's in four days," he replied. Sebastian turned and began to lead Grell away. Cyril gave a small bow.

"Thank you, sir," he added sincerely. Grell smiled at Cyril and discretely elbowed Sebastian's side. Sebastian didn't look back but stopped walking for a moment.

"You're welcome," he muttered, before walking again. As they walked through the city, Grell turned and looked up at Sebastian.

"What did you do to him, Sebby? He was petrified the second he heard your voice."

Sebastian looked down at Grell.

"I told you what I did, Grell," he said, raising an eyebrow. Grell raised an eyebrow back.

"You told me you gave him a beating. You didn't say anything else," he crossed his arms. Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"I obviously intimidated him. He's a coward anyway and I didn't need to do much other than change into my true form," he replied. Grell shook his head.

"True. You are quite terrifying~," he giggled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Thank you," he said with a smirk as they made their way out of the city. Grell giggled harder and bumped his hip against Sebastian's. Now that they were out of the city, Grell could be a little more affectionate and get a response. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell's waist and kissed his temple.

"You're amusing," he commented with a smile. Grell giggled.

"Is that not what drew you to me in the first place, dear?" he asked with a sly smirk. Sebastian shook his head.

"Many things about you drew me to you," he replied. Grell leaned close.

"A lot drew me to you as well~," he cooed. Sebastian smiled and gave Grell a quick but loving kiss. He walked with Grell back to the Gates.

Grell hurried around the house, trying to help the servants get everything ready for the party.

"Bard! Are the refreshments ready yet?" he called out as MeyRin helped put up the banner. There was a small 'BOOM!' from the kitchen and Sebastian who had been cleaning up the mess MeyRin had made earlier groaned.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll go take care of it," he said, dashing off to the kitchen, growling to himself.

Finny skipped in from the garden, arms full of flowers.

"I got the flowers Mister Sebastian asked for! Where should I put them?" he called out cheerfully. Grell pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation but smiled at Finny.

"You can put them around the room where you see fit, dear. Thank you," Grell hurried to the kitchen to help Sebastian. He opened the door and a puff of black smoke blasted the Reaper in the face. Grell coughed heavily as he waved his hands back and forth in an attempt to deplete the smoke.

"What the Hell happened in here?!" he asked. Sebastian was working on clearing the smoke.

"Bard thought it would be a wonderful idea to use dynamite on the refreshments," he growled, opening the windows. Bard's presence was made when he moved from where he'd been laying on the floor and all the soot fell off his face and coat.

"Whoa! That was an awesome explosion!" he laughed, though he quickly sobered when he saw Sebastian expression. Grell crossed his arms and looked at Bard, unamused, and tapped his foot.

"I asked for sandwiches and chopped fruit, Bard. What part of that order calls for such intense heat?!" Grell raised an eyebrow. Bard grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I thought if I toasted the sandwiches I little it might give 'em a little extra flavor, ya know?" he replied with a shrug. Sebastian finally aired out the kitchen and turned on Bard.

"A little bit of toasting does not require dynamite, and we did not ask you to toast the sandwiches," he snapped, eyebrow twitching. Bard hung his head.

"Sorry," he said. Grell shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright, look if you want to add _anything_ that requires heat, ask Sebastian. Understood?" Grell didn't have time to worry about this right now; there was only 3 hours left before Undertaker and Ronald brought the kids home from the Reaper Realm and things were far from ready.

Bard nodded.

"Understood," he said. Sebastian made the kitchen spotless once more before leaving. He would check the food again before everyone arrived, just in case. Grell hurried out of the kitchen and was pleased to see that MeyRin and Finny had set things up quite nicely. But he still wrung his hands anxiously. Sebastian looked at Grell and placed his hands over the worried Reaper's.

"Relax, Grell. I won't let anything go astray," he promised with a smile. Grell smiled back and let out a sigh.

"I know, Sebby. I just think things need to be perfect and I'm nervous," he whined. "I still need to go pick up Bella's new dress at the shop along with the rest of their presents from us and make sure everyone gets here on time," he stated. After picking out the kids' presents, Sebastian and Grell had agreed that it would be best to hide them in Grell's shop to keep them secret.

Sebastian nodded.

"Then why don't you go and get her dress and the presents and I'll finish up everything here?" he suggested, kissing Grell's cheek. Grell smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thank you."

He reached up and pecked Sebastian's cheek lovingly. Grell ran over to Finny and pulled the blonde boy out the door with him. After all, those presents would be heavy.

In a matter of moments the entire Manor was sparkling clean and perfectly decorated. The music was ready, the food was cooked to perfection, the garden was beautiful, and Sebastian could relax and wait for Grell and everyone else to arrive.

A demonic presence was soon sensed entering the property. Sebastian frowned. Had Cyril arrived early? He left the ballroom and made his way to the entryway. Sebastian waited by the front doors to see what would happen.

Cyril stepped up to the door and hesitantly knocked on the door. Even though both parents had given their word not to hurt him he was still a little weary.

Sebastian waited a second before opening the door. He looked down at Cyril before stepping aside to allow him in.

"You're a little early, but that's alright. You may wait in the lounge for now," he said. Cyril gave a bow of his head and stepped inside. He raised his head to look at Sebastian through his violet bangs.

"Is there anything I can do to help, sir?" he offered. Sebastian shook his head and turned to lead Cyril to the lounge.

"No. Everything is finished already. Besides, you are a guest here," he replied. Cyril followed Sebastian quietly. He was glad that he was being allowed to see Bella one more time but it was bitter sweet. He was still a little unsure of Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped outside the lounge and opened the doors. He gestured for Cyril to go inside.

"Wait in here. I'll come and get you when the party begins, which should be rather soon," he said, after quickly checking his pocket watch. Cyril nodded and stepped inside, sitting stiffly on the sofa.

"Thank you again, sir, for letting me attend," he said. Sebastian hmphed.

"You're welcome," he said. Sebastian closed the doors and made his way back to the front hall.

A few minutes later, Grell and Finny came back with the presents. After telling Finny where to put the presents, Grell froze for a moment and looked at Sebastian with raised eyebrows.

"He's here?" he asked surprised. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I have him waiting in the lounge," he replied. Grell hummed and shifted the box dress under his arm.

"Is he still frightened?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Probably. He's definitely nervous," he said. "Would you like me to take the box for you?"

Grell shook his head with a smile.

"Oh, no, this is my dress~. But you can take Bella's up to her room. I'll have her change before the party really starts," he replied, swaying his hips excitedly. Sebastian chuckled at Grell's excitement.

"Alright. Then I'll be right back," he replied, giving Grell a peck on the cheek. Sebastian picked up the box containing Bella's dress and headed upstairs. Grell giggled and ran up to their room to change. They had another 20 minutes before Ronald and Undertaker brought the kids home. Plenty of time to get the party together but Grell was unsure he could get all his make-up done quickly well enough.

Sebastian entered Bella's room and set the box on her bed before leaving. He'd taken care of everything already so he went to see if Grell needed help, or at least calming down. Sebastian made his way to their bedroom and stepped inside.

Grell was halfway through unbuttoning his current dress. He grumbled in agitation as he attempted to reach the last button. Sebastian quickly walked over and unbuttoned it for him.

"Here, Grell," he said, and slipped the dress off Grell's shoulders as well. Grell had been so anxious he hadn't even realized that Sebastian had entered the room.

"Oh, thank you, Bassy," he replied. He stepped over to the bed and opened the dress box, pulling out a red evening gown with black roses on the sleeves and a thin, black silk layer. Sebastian smiled and looked over the dress.

"That's beautiful. You will look absolutely stunning in it," he commented. Grell giggled, holding the dress up to himself and swaying back and forth.

"You think so~?" he purred. Sebastian grinned charmingly.

"I know so," he replied. Grell squealed and blushed, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and giving him a chaste kiss.

"You are such a charmer, darling~!"

Sebastian chuckled and returned the kiss.

"What can I say? I adore charming you," he said. "Besides, it's all true. You're beautiful, and that dress will only enhance your natural beauty."

Grell's blush intensified and he took a moment to just enjoy being in his husband's arms. Sebastian happily held Grell close and gently stroked his soft hair. Grell purred once then pulled back.

"Keep doing that and we'll be late to our own children's party~," he cooed, stepping back and into the dress. Sebastian chuckled and helped Grell with the dress.

"My apologies," he replied with a small smirk. Grell sighed happily and slipped the straps onto his shoulders, fluffing the fabric roses.

"It's hard to believe, Sebby; our children are 17 today," he said, his voice holding a twinge of sadness. Sebastian smiled and placed his hands gently on Grell's shoulders.

"Yes, they are growing up, but they are also still so young. It's an odd age," he commented. Grell chuckled quietly and stepped over to the vanity to fix his make-up and hair.

"I couldn't agree more, but sometimes I wish the time had gone by a little slower," he stated, twisting his long red hair up into an elegant bun and clipping it into place. Sebastian nodded.

"I agree," he said, watching Grell fondly. Grell looked in the mirror and noticed Sebastian eyeing him.

"What~?" he giggled. Sebastian huffed.

"I just enjoy watching you sometimes, that's all," he replied. "You make me happy."

Grell giggled and turned in his seat to face Sebastian.

"And to think you kept turning me down all those years ago~," he teased. Sebastian chuckled and walked over.

"I was a little too focused on my food. But that changed, obviously," he said, caressing Grell's cheek. Grell smiled, locking eyes with Sebastian.

"Best thing to ever happen ~. Though I hope you know I did hate having to cut off your arm," he stood and gently ran his hand up Sebastian's left arm. Sebastian smiled.

"It was well worth it. I would have happily let you cut them both off if it needed. Besides, the pain didn't last long, so don't worry," he replied. Grell smiled and leaned into Sebastian, sighing.

"I'm glad I could help, dear~," he hummed. Sebastian kissed Grell's forehead.

"I am too," he said with a smile. Grell giggled, loving the feeling of simply being close.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to keep an eye on Cyril?" he asked, pulling away slightly and fixing a couple strands of red hair behind his ear. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. I spent most of my contract years spying; and even before then I was quite the expert at such things. It would be nearly impossible for him to escape my notice," he replied with a smirk. Grell returned the smirk.

"Even if I were to...do something like this~?"

He reached around and quickly pinched Sebastian's ass, making a run for the door instantly, giggling. Sebastian immediately blocked the door, locked it, and trapped Grell in his arms.

"Even were you to try and distract me, it wouldn't work. And if you were to try and do such a thing I would have to punish you later," he rumbled in Grell's ear. "That's not an invitation to try."

Grell quickly pouted, puffing his cheeks out and puckering his red lips.

"So much for having a little fun," he grumbled, trying to hide the blush. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell's cheek.

"It's our children's birthday party, I doubt they would appreciate you having a 'little fun' today," he said, releasing Grell and unlocking the door. Grell feigned offence.

"I wasn't going to do anything during the party! I was going to offer incentive for after~," he pouted, stepping out the door. Sebastian huffed in amusement.

"Of course," he replied, following Grell out. Grell waited for Sebastian and took his arm, smiling.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Sebby~?"

He nudged Sebastian's shoulder slightly as they walked down the stairs. Sebastian chuckled.

"Possibly," he teased. Grell giggled slightly. The clock chimed and there was a knock at the front door. Grell squealed gently and squeezed Sebastian's hand.

"They're home!"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell's temple.

"Yes, they are," he said. Sebastian left Grell's side and opened the front doors.  
>Bella and Lucian stood at the door with Ronald and Undertaker. Bella smiled sadly at her father.<p>

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted. Sebastian smiled back.

"Hello, Bella. Hello Lucian. Thank you for keeping an eye on them, Undertaker. You as well, Knox," he said as Lucian walked inside. Undertaker giggled.

"It was no trouble, hehehe," he replied. Ronald smiled lazily at Sebastian.

"Sure thing, Michaelis. I may not like Demons very much, but yer kids are pretty cool."

He winked at Bella and Lucian, filled to the brim with cocky-ness. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Watch yourself, Knox. Have you no manners?" he retorted. Ronald set his jaw slightly.

"Hey, I'm just being friendly. Your daughter is beautiful but I got too much respect for you and Grell ta cross that line," he confessed, pushing his glasses up with a smile. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" he replied, just barely stopping himself from smacking the Reaper. Undertaker snickered. Grell hurried up when he saw the situation escalating. He gripped Sebastian's arm.

"Hey, hey, no time for fighting," he scolded then pulled Sebastian back to allow the two Reapers inside.

"The kids are upstairs. I told them to get dressed up."

Sebastian hmphed and nodded.

"Very well. You two may wait in the ballroom if you wish," he said, dusting off imaginary dirt from his tailcoat. Ronald and Undertaker walked to the ballroom quickly. Grell turned to Sebastian and crossed his arms.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, Grell. Did you not hear what he said?" he asked. Grell shook his head.

"You may not know it, Sebby, but you can be a real hypocrite sometimes," he retorted. Sebastian raised both eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. Grell sighed.

"After denying Bella to date a Demon, you told me that you would allow her to date a Reaper. And now that one shows interest in her, you say no," he replied. Sebastian shook his head.

"He wasn't being serious," he said. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you assume that? Bella Is beautiful and Ronald Does respect us. What's to lie about?" he asked. Sebastian gave a small huff of derision.

"He respects you, Grell. It was mostly his tone that makes me doubt whether he's serious or not. If he were serious about dating Bella, I might consider it, just because I know he respects you and her," he replied. Grell waved his hand dismissively.

"I wasn't suggesting you let them date, Sebastian. I wouldn't allow it. As much as I like Ronnie; he is a ladies' man. Bella doesn't deserve a ladies' man," he stated bluntly. Sebastian nodded.

"True," he agreed. Grell smiled and walked up to his husband.

"So how are you going to present Cyril to her? Are you going to put a bow on his head and wrap him all up in ribbons~?" he giggled. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"Hardly. I was just going to bring him in after Constance arrived. Do you think I ought to do more though?" he asked. Grell giggled again.

"It was just a suggestion, dear~. Do whatever you think she would like," he replied. Sebastian sighed.

"You can make suggestions, Grell. I like hearing them," he said. Grell chuckled and slipped his arm through Sebastian's.

"Well, I'm sure you could come up with an acceptable way to surprise her, darling. And I know she'll love it no matter what," he reassured with a smile. Sebastian gave a small shrug.

"Alright," he replied, kissing Grell's temple before walking with him towards the ballroom. Grell blushed slightly and leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to let him come, darling," he sighed. Sebastian gave a small smile.

"Just be thankful he's a coward," he commented. Grell laughed softly.

"Sounds like an odd thing to be thankful for, dear~" he cooed as they stepped into the ballroom.

"What's an odd thing to be thankful for, mom?" Bella inquired, her beautiful new dress complimenting her perfectly, her black hair tied up in a messy bun. Sebastian smiled.

"Never mind, Bella, you look beautiful. Though I shouldn't be surprised," he said. Bella blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Daddy. Though I should be thanking you, mom, the dress is wonderful," she stepped up and gave Grell a hug. The red-head quickly hugged back and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Of course, dear. I've always made sure you had the most beautiful birthday dresses," he replied. Bella pulled back and smiled at her parents. Sebastian felt the presence of a Reaper enter the property and then the doorbell rang.

"My apologies, Bella. Why don't you join the others in the ballroom while I answer the door? I'm sure the music has started by now," he said with a grin. Bella nodded and left for the ballroom with Grell.

Waiting at the door was Constance; a light yellow and blue flowered tea dress flattering her curves and showing off her arms. She smiled brightly at Sebastian, a present tucked under her arm.

"Good evening, Mr. Michaelis," she bowed her head respectfully. Sebastian gave a small polite half-bow.

"Good evening, Miss Constance. Please come in," he said, stepping aside to let her in. "Everyone is in the ballroom. Shall I show you the way?"

Constance blushed and gave a nod, entering the manor.

"Yes, please, sir. Thank you," she confirmed, knowing she would need someone to show her the way. Sebastian inclined his head and turned to lead her to the ballroom.

"You're welcome," he replied with a polite smile. He felt like he was a butler again, it was odd. Once they reached the ballroom, Constance suddenly got a little nervous. What if Lucian didn't like her gift?

Sebastian opened the doors to the ballroom and led Constance inside. He spotted Lucian speaking with Undertaker.

"Miss Constance, I am sure you would like to speak with Lucian. He is currently speaking with Undertaker," he informed her. Sebastian needed to go get Cyril, but didn't wish to be rude either. Constance blushed when she saw Lucian. She turned to Sebastian with a cute smile.

"Thank you, sir. Should I keep his present with me or is there somewhere you would rather me place it?" she asked, holding out the small square box. Sebastian nodded.

"There is a table by the refreshments. I can bring it over for you," he offered, holding out his hand for the box. Constance smiled and handed the box over.

"Thank you, sir."

She walked swiftly towards Lucian and Undertaker. Lucian saw someone approaching and turned to look and grinned and blushed when he saw it was Constance.

Sebastian brought the present over to the table by the refreshments and then left the ballroom to go fetch Cyril.

Cyril sat motionless in the lounge, haven't moved an inch since Sebastian had left. He wondered how this evening would turn out, given he had to say good-bye to Bella forever.

Sebastian stopped outside the lounge and opened the doors.

"Alright Cyril, everyone has arrived, so you may come to the party now," he said. "Follow me."

Cyril stood and quickly followed, staying quiet. Sebastian led Cyril to the ballroom and paused outside the doors.

"Wait here a moment," he instructed before going inside. Cyril stopped in his tracks and nodded. Grell noticed Sebastian walk in and quickly approached.

"Did you get him?" he asked, voice low. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, he's outside the doors," he replied. Grell's smile widened, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring him in!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to get Bella's attention first, but fine," he said. Grell pursed his lips thoughtfully then smiled.

"You're right, dear! We need to make a presentation!" he cooed excitedly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Maybe not a presentation, love. But could you get Bella's attention for me so I can bring Cyril in?" he asked. Grell pouted slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course, love~."

He skipped off toward his daughter, giggling violently. Bella was currently talking with Lucian and Constance. The blonde Reaper secretary smiled, clenching Lucian's hand gently.

"I must say, Bella, you and Lucian have had the most interesting lives I have ever heard," she praised. Bella chuckled and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Constance. And thank you for coming too."

Lucian smiled and blushed.

"Yes, thank you for coming," he said, glancing shyly at her.

Sebastian made his way back across the ballroom towards the doors. Constance's smile blossomed and she leaned against Lucian.

"Of course," she cooed. Grell stepped up with a smile.

"I hate to break up such a bonding moment. However, Bella, your father wants you," he pointed to Sebastian standing near the doors. Bella nodded and bowed out.

"Excuse me please," she walked over to Sebastian, a little unsure of what to think. "Daddy? Mom told me you wanted to see me?"

Sebastian smiled down at Bella.

"Yes. I wanted to give you your present," he said. "I hope you will like it. Open the doors."

Bella raised an eyebrow as she reached for the door knob. Her father was acting a little odd. She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat.

"C-Cyril?" she stuttered. The Demon in front of her smiled and raised his hand in a small wave.

"Hi, Bella."

Sebastian moved back a bit so that he wasn't looming over them. After all he wasn't trying to scare Cyril this time. Though he would be keeping an eye on him the entire time. Bella quickly turned and grabbed hold of Sebastian's tailcoat, effectively stopping him.

"I thought you said we couldn't see each other, Daddy. What's going on?" she asked hopefully. Sebastian sighed.

"It was your mother's idea, and I thought it was a good one. We thought that you should get a chance to say good-bye to each other. Of course it may not be a permanent good-bye; that I'm still considering. We thought it would make you happy to see him again," he explained. Bella instantly threw her arms around Sebastian in a crushing hug. She certainly got her hugging strength from Grell.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. Sebastian smiled happily and returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. Bella pulled back and smiled up at her father.

"You are the best, Daddy!" she turned and grabbed Cyril's hand, pulling him inside the ballroom, a big smile gracing both faces. Sebastian was pleased with how well that had gone. He closed the doors to the ballroom, still smiling.

"Well done, Sebby."

Grell stepped up to his husband's side and placed a kiss on the pale cheek. Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell's cheek in return.

"Thank you, though it was originally your idea," he said. Grell giggled and cuddled into Sebastian's chest.

"You agreed to it, dear~," he cooed, nuzzling his cheek against Sebastian's chest. "You share equal appreciation."

Sebastian gently rubbed Grell's back with his thumb and kept his eye on Cyril and Bella.

"I suppose," he replied with a smile. Grell sighed at the touch and looked at Sebastian.

"Don't sell yourself short, Sebby, they are grateful even though they know that it will be their last time together," he reassured. Sebastian nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to cheer her up," he said. Grell leaned against Sebastian gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After mingling some with Cyril, Bella grabbed the young Demon's hand and pulled him out to the garden, making sure Sebastian saw them. She just got Cyril back so she wasn't about to be foolish and sneaky. Once out in the garden, she turned to Cyril.

"Did Daddy hurt you?" she asked. Cyril blinked in surprise.

"Well, not the last time we spoke, but the time before that. Why?" he asked. Bella was serious but still managed a smile.

"That was when he asked you about your job, right?"

Her smile faded slightly. Cyril scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

"Yes," he replied. There was a moment of silence between the two teens.

"Why didn't you do it? I'm the perfect prize for your job."

Bella's eyes bore down into Cyril, seeming to glow in the moonlight. Cyril looked back up at her.

"To be quite honest, your father is much more frightening than my boss. Besides, I don't have a grudge against him or you, he does. I don't see why you or I should have to get caught up in their problems," he explained with a slight huff to his tone. Bella crossed her arms at the tone.

"I'm just asking, Cyril. I wanted to hear an explanation from you instead of just going off my father's explanation that you are just a coward," she snarked. Cyril shook his head.

"I wasn't getting annoyed with you, Bella. Please forgive my tone. I'm just annoyed with my boss," he apologized, giving a slight bow. The smile returned to Bella's lips and she led Cyril over to a bench just across from the windows.

"Then why don't you just leave? I mean I know you said he's scary but I think you could do it," she complimented. Cyril gave a half smile.

"Thank you, but I really can't. There aren't many ways for Demons to get souls. It's dangerous trying to snatch them away from Reapers here on Earth, and I don't exactly have the patients or the reputation yet to form contracts. So getting a job is my last option, and there aren't many of those in Hell. Despite my dislike for my boss, I was lucky to get my job. I would be a fool to just throw it away," he explained.

Bella found herself feeling bad for Cyril. She had a fairly pampered life and sometimes had a hard time remembering that that was not the case for everyone.

"I'm sorry. You never really struck me as the kind that enjoyed the torture businesses," she sighed, twiddling her fingers. Cyril shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't really handle a lot of the torturing, though. I mostly just do grunt work and whatever the boss wants. He has his specialists handle the torturing and sometimes he does it himself," he replied. "It pays better than working in a bar or at the brothels."

Bella chuckled slightly.

"That's the first time I've heard of a man saying working at a torture place is better than a brothel."

She pushed him with her shoulder playfully. Cyril laughed.

"Yes, well, if the job offered was more than just booking for the customers, than maybe my tune would be a little different," he joked. Bella giggled then turned to Cyril again.

"Did you know who I was when I first approached you? Or were you told to get me after?" she asked. Cyril sighed.

"I didn't know who either of you were at first, though I could tell your father was an Upper Class Demon. When I went back to work after you left my boss caught your scents and recognized his. He never told me the reason why he hates your father, only that he hates him. After he got me to tell him what happened he told me to get to you," he explained, looking rather sheepish. Bella blinked. What grudge would the owner of a torture business have with her dad?

"Hm, I wonder if this is going to be like when Mom was kidnapped," she wondered aloud. She was nervous but not as much as one would think. After all, both her parents were very skilled fighters. Cyril tilted his head slightly.

"That's an odd thing to wonder," he commented. "And you don't seem too bothered."

Bella blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"I apologize. I just meant it would be interesting to see why your boss hates my dad so much. And I'm not very bothered because my family is very strong. Together I don't think there's much that could defeat us," she replied proudly. Cyril chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Yes, your family and friends seem like they are all very strong," he agreed. Bella smiled, playing with the hem of her sleeves.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound so full of myself and haughty. Also, I don't really have friends; I have adults who are more like family," she clarified. Cyril nodded.

"Don't worry about sounding full of yourself. It's good to be confident sometimes," he said with a smile. Bella chuckled with a blush.

"You know I had actually written a letter to you. After my dad told me that we weren't allowed to see each other again, I wrote you a letter telling you how much I would miss you," she explained twisting a strand of black hair around her finger. Cyril smiled and gave a small incline of his head.

"I am flattered. I have never been missed before. Oh, but I have been rather rude. I didn't bring you a present. Maybe this will make up for it?" he replied, holding out his hand. A red orchid appeared in Cyril's outstretched hand. "I believe humans have attached the meanings of beauty, luxury, and strength to this flower. I thought it rather appropriate for you."

Bella blushed as she took the flower.

"Wow, thank you, Cyril. You are right; the orchid _is_ associated with those traits. Thank you," she smelled the flower and tucked it into her hair. Cyril nodded.

"You're welcome," he said, still smiling. "I will miss our interactions as well."

Bella gave a small smile and leaned against Cyril's shoulder gently. Cyril stiffened slightly but after a moment allowed himself to relax. He hesitantly and awkwardly placed his arm around Bella before watching her curiously out of the corner of his eyes. Bella sighed and closed her eyes, slipping her hand up to hold Cyril's. Cyril's tilted his head slightly in confusion, but he allowed Bella to hold his hand. Bella was certainly an interesting person. Cyril liked her company, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Bella smiled and intertwined their fingers. She might be taking things farther than her father would like but it was her birthday and the last time she would see Cyril. She figured Sebastian could be a little lenient.

Constance listened to Lucian and Undertaker talk and sipped at her drink. She had noticed Bella and a Demon boy leave the party earlier and now Lucian's father was practically glued to the window with a frightening glare on his face. She shuddered slightly and went back to sort of paying attention to the conversation when she realized Undertaker had left. Constance blushed.

Lucian turned to Constance with a smile. He had started to think about his relationship with her and, as much as he liked her, Lucian found that he couldn't say he was all that happy being in a romantic relationship with her. She was beautiful, that was obvious, but Lucian was finding that he didn't really have much in common with her.

Constance shifted awkwardly and smiled.

"So…um…who was that boy your sister was with?" she asked for lack of anything else to say. Lucian looked towards the garden, catching a glimpse of Cyril's hair next to Bella's. And his father's glare confirmed who it was.

"Oh, that's Cyril; a Demon boy that has taken an interest in Bella. However he works for a...less than savory business in Hell so father has forbid them to see each other anymore," he explained. Constance gave a slow nod.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I brought it up if the subject makes you uncomfortable," she apologized. Lucian shook his head gently.

"Oh no it's alright. I am part Demon so I have to know the unsavory parts of Hell too," he gently touched Constance's shoulder.

"If that made me uncomfortable, I wouldn't be much of a Demon, would I?" he joked lightly. Constance giggled.

"I suppose that's true. Um, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" she asked. Lucian smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, I'm glad you came. It's nice to see a new face after 16 years."

Constance blinked and placed a hand lightly on his elbow.

"I'm glad to be here. I hope you and Bella are able to make more friends in the future so you two can invite them to future parties," she said with a slight smile. Lucian smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"I imagine we will be. But thank you."

His smile dropped for a moment when he touched her hand though. Lucian had always heard from his mother that a relationship that's meant to work will prove itself if there is an electric charge felt when they touch. True, Lucian had liked the kiss Constance had given him but now that he didn't feel anything, he was starting to wonder if that was just 'first-date foggy-headedness' as Grell would say.

Constance noticed his smile fade and discreetly pulled her hand away.

"By the way, I brought you something. I don't know when you're allowed to open your presents, but I'm sure your father is too preoccupied to care at the moment, if you'd like to open it now that is," she said with a slight giggle. Lucian noticed her pull back but hid it very well.

"If you would like, I'm sure father wouldn't mind me opening one of the presents."

He gave a small smile and led her over to the present table. Constance picked up the present that had been placed on the table earlier and held it out to Lucian.

"Here," she said. Lucian smiled as he carefully opened the present and the box. His eyes widened as he took the book from the box.

"Wait, is this a first edition of A Study in Scarlet?" he asked, almost unbelieving. Constance smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is," she replied, her smile turning into a grin. Lucian was speechless.

"H-How did you get it?" There were only a few known to exist. Constance giggled.

"One of my friends who works in the field reaped a man who had it. He didn't want it and I've read it…I knew you said Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was one of your favorites, so I thought you'd like it," she explained. Lucian smiled bigger.

"Thank you so much, Constance," he leaned down and gently placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "This is one of the best presents I have ever gotten."

Constance blushed a little a smiled.

"You're very welcome, Lucian. I'm glad you love it," she said cheerfully. Lucian returned the smile even though he was masking a frown. Not only was he not feeling anything when he touched her hand, but he didn't feel anything when he kissed her either. Maybe his mother was right. Constance was a very enjoyable person to be around but Lucian found himself just not enjoying her in a romantic setting.

Constance was glad she was able to brighten things up. It had seemed extremely awkward before, though she knew it was partially her fault. She really didn't have much to talk about. Constance didn't know what they could talk about, other than books, and that could get sort of tedious after a while. Lucian was pleasant company, but, she wasn't sure if that was really enough for romantic pursuits. Constance mentally shook her head. A party, especially a birthday party, was no time for such thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Lucian was thinking the same.

Grell, who had been visiting with Ronald and getting all the bloody details about Reaping, excused himself after seeing Sebastian glued to the window. He walked over and looked out the window, smiling fondly at seeing Cyril's and Bella's heads leaning against each other.

"Are you alright with such affections being showed, dear?" he asked Sebastian. Sebastian huffed.

"I'm just making sure things don't get out of hand. Besides, they shouldn't have left the Manor," he replied. Grell turned to look at Sebastian and slipped his arm through Sebastian's.

"Technically they didn't leave the Manor. They are still within your vision and they didn't go far at all. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Bella could hear us talking right now," he stated. Sebastian hmphed.

"Still. They could have at least asked to go into the garden first," he said, placing a hand over Grell's. "Where have her manners gone?"

Grell rubbed Sebastian's knuckles with his thumb, leaning close.

"Give them a little space, love~. I know that's something you don't even want to consider but it might be a good idea. Bella knows she can't change your mind about Cyril so she's not going to spoil the only chance they will have to be together again. Trust her on that, ok~?"

Grell had to admit, he didn't like the idea of them being alone and leaning like that but as long as Sebastian could relax just a little, Grell would keep an eye on his daughter. Sebastian sighed.

"I would have allowed them to go outside if she had asked. At least Lucian remembers to be polite," he muttered. Grell shook his head and smiled fondly at his husband.

"You're such a stick in the mud sometimes," he retorted. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I would just like some respect. If the legions of Demons I commanded in my youth saw me now I'd be a laughing stock. I don't think it's too much to ask," he said, curling his fingers with Grell's. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"We are talking about your daughter, Sebastian. You and I both know she has respect for you. This entire family respects you. But we can't be perfect, no matter how hard we try. Right now she just wants to spend as much time with him as she can; relish the last moment they will likely spend together. Give her a little lead to make a mistake."

Grell tapped his fingers against Sebastian's hand, indicating slight annoyance. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again.

"I never said they couldn't spend time together tonight," he replied tersely. Grell turned and stood in front of Sebastian, crossing his arms and tapping his foot slightly.

"What's with the tone, Sebastian? I know she didn't ask, but I think you are being a little too hard on her considering the circumstances," he chided. Sebastian looked away.

"…I am sorry. I just still don't completely trust him and having him here has me on edge," he explained. Grell's expression softened and he stepped into Sebastian's arms.

"It's alright. I know you still are uncertain about him, I am too. But he's doing a good job being a gentleman."

The red-head smiled. Sebastian held Grell close.

"I suppose he is," he allowed, giving Grell a quick kiss on the forehead. Grell smiled and turned to look at the two teens in the garden.

"You can be thankful they are just enjoying each other's company instead of kissing. With tongue~," he teased. Sebastian looked appalled.

"I would hope Bella has more sense than to do such a thing," he replied. Grell snickered at Sebastian's reaction.

"I'm not worried, dear. She has enough class to keep herself in check," he reassured. Sebastian huffed.

"Of course she does. She's our daughter," he said with a smirk. Grell smiled.

"There's the confidence in her I was looking for~," he giggled. Sebastian shook his head.

"As I've said. It's not her I doubt, it's him," he replied. Grell nodded slightly.

"She wouldn't let him try anything, Sebastian. I know it," he reassured. Sebastian sighed.

"Not even like that, Grell. I'm worried he might go back to working for his boss eventually. He's still a coward," he explained. Grell hummed.

"You told them to stay away from each other and he's more terrified of you~ than his boss. I doubt that would change if he just went back to working," he replied. Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm still concerned," he said. "It may take a while for me not to be."

Grell looked up at Sebastian fondly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, darling~," he stated. Sebastian smiled a bit and kissed Grell's cheek. He glanced over at Lucian and Constance.

"Well, I'm glad they're enjoying the party as well. I had noticed them looking a little bored earlier," Sebastian commented. Grell looked over at his son too and smiled sadly.

"I have a feeling that Lucian is going to ask us some advice soon. He doesn't seem as interested in Constance as he was and vice-versa. Do you want me to handle that or do you?" he asked. Although it was just a hunch, Grell wanted to know if he should leave it to a father-son conversation. Sebastian gave a small shrug.

"If you're hunch is correct, maybe we should wait for him to ask one of us. Otherwise, I can handle it if you'd like me to," he replied. Grell gave a nod.

"I thought I should give you a heads up seeing as how your talk with him about love interests went so smoothly." The red-head smiled fondly at his husband. "You two have quite the bond."

Sebastian smiled.

"You think so? I'm happy to hear that," he said. Sometimes Sebastian wasn't sure if he was connecting with either of his children, but hearing that did make him feel a little better about it. Grell chuckled.

"Of course. Lucian has always been close to your side ever since they could walk. I can tell the way he looks up to you."

He leaned against Sebastian lightly with a smile. Sebastian sighed contentedly and wrapped his arm around Grell's waist.

"I think I need practice in observing the children as well as you do," he chuckled. Grell giggled and swayed his hips, the red fabric sliding on his hipbones.

"You have been too busy keeping an eagle-eye watch on them and protecting them, dear~," he teased lovingly. Sebastian huffed in amusement.

"Then I suppose we have our bases covered," he joked, lightly rubbing Grell's hip with his thumb. Grell chuckled and cuddled closer.

"You know, for a man who said he knew nothing about being a good parent and having no point of reference for such a thing, you do one Hell of a good job," he praised, sliding his hand across Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smirked.

"Thank you, Grell. But you are far better at it than I am," he said, though it was odd to admit that he wasn't the best at something for once. Grell pushed Sebastian gently.

"You can't blame yourself, Sebby. Although I didn't know my mother all my life, I did have some time with her. And I would always imagine what it would be like to have a family with you~," he cooed. "And despite that, you do an equally good job in my opinion."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Grell a bit closer.

"I appreciate that," he replied, giving Grell a quick kiss. Grell hummed a giggle and kissed back. Sebastian pulled back when he heard snickering. He turned to see Undertaker waving at them and chuckling.

"Keep it appropriate you two, eheheheh," he chided, wagging a finger at them. "Wouldn't want to embarrass your kids on their birthday after all, heheh."

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked back out the window. Grell really could be rather distracting, in a good way of course. Grell blushed but giggled, walking up to the laughing ex Reaper.

"You have No~ idea how hard I'm trying, darling," he replied. Undertaker laughed.

"Is that so?" he replied. Grell raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm not giving anything away to you, you bad man~," he scolded fondly, walking away with Undertaker. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he glanced back to watch them go before turning back to the window once again.

As the night came to an end, Undertaker, Ronald and Constance said goodnight and left the Manor. After seeing them off and helping the servants with some of the cleanup, Grell noticed that Bella and Cyril were still out in the garden. He walked back to the ballroom and up to Sebastian, still standing at the window.

"Are they still out there?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I'm debating whether or not I should go get them yet," he replied, glancing at Grell. Grell looked out the window at the two laughing and enjoying each other's company in the glow of the moonlight. It was rather romantic and he hated the thought of bringing it to an end. Even though he knew they had to, Grell's hopeless romantic mind was making it difficult.

"Would you like me to get them or do you want to?" he asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I will," he said, turning from the window and walking across the ballroom to the doors. Grell kept a watch from the window. Bella giggled happily, a bright smile on her face and a red orchid tucked into her black hair, her hand intertwined with Cyril's.

Sebastian made his way outside and into the garden. He approached the bench and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"I came out to let you know the party is over and the others have left. It is time for Cyril to go," he said. Bella looked up at her father and her smile faded. She had been having so much fun with Cyril that she had forgotten this was the last time she would see him...

"Oh...right," her voice was quiet and melancholy as she stood. Cyril stood but avoided looking at Sebastian. He turned to Bella and shifted awkwardly.

"Um. So…I might see you again someday," Cyril said. Bella nodded sadly.

"I hope so." Then, boldly and suddenly, she leaned forward and placed a quick, gentle, chaste kiss on Cyril's lips. "Thank you for coming this evening, Cyril. I will miss you."

Cyril looked just as shocked as Sebastian. He blinked and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. Goodbye, Bella," Cyril replied before turning and walking away. Sebastian followed him to the property line, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Thank you again for allowing me to come, sir," Cyril said somewhat quietly. Sebastian hmphed.

"You're welcome," he replied stiffly. Cyril bowed quickly and left. Sebastian made sure he was gone before returning to where he'd left Bella. Bella sat in the garden on the stone bench again, twirling the orchid between her thumb and forefinger. Sebastian walked over.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders and stood.

"Sure..." she replied, walking inside in a slight daze. Sebastian followed her inside. He wasn't sure if Bella was alright or not. Grell watched Bella walk in and out of the ballroom sadly. The red-head turned to Sebastian.

"Is she alright, dear? You didn't threaten him because of the kiss did you?"

Grell was rather surprised Bella had kissed Cyril, especially in front of her father. Sebastian frowned slightly.

"No I didn't threaten him," he replied. "I don't know if she's alright, she hasn't said anything to me."

Grell started to wonder if Bella needed to talk to if it would be better to leave her be. This was one time where the red-head wasn't sure what to do about his daughter. He stepped up and leaned into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and held him close.

"I don't know if we should talk to her. Maybe we should wait to see if she's feeling a bit better tomorrow and if not, then talk to her?" he said, unsure of what to do himself.

"Daddy? Mom?" Bella's voice spoke up from the doorway. Grell turned, surprised.

"Yes, honey?"

Bella stepped up to her parents and raised her head with a sad smile.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever."

Sebastian placed a gentle hand on her head.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied. Bella stepped up and hugged her father tightly.

"You are the best dad in the world~," she praised lovingly. Sebastian was a little surprised. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm merely trying my best for you," Sebastian said with a smile. Bella pulled back.

"Thank you, Daddy," she stepped up on her tiptoes and pecked Sebastian's cheek, "for everything you do for us."

Grell smiled fondly at his family. Sebastian's smile broadened.

"Of course. You're welcome, Bella. You are all very important to me and I love you," he replied, lightly petting her hair. Bella smiled back.

"I love you too, Dad." She rubbed her eye gently with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

Grell nodded to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, dear~."

"Good night," Sebastian said. He was glad things had turned out so well. As Bella left, she touched the orchid in her hair once and smiled. She may not know if she will ever see Cyril again but she was thankful for the time spent with him.

As she left the room, Grell looked up at Sebastian and gave a swooning sigh. Sebastian chuckled lightly and curled his arm around Grell's waist.

"That went well," he commented, kissing Grell's cheek. Grell cuddled closer.

"Now do you see what an incredible father you are?" he replied with a smile. Sebastian grinned.

"I suppose so," he said, wrapping his other arm around Grell so he could hold him properly. Grell blushed slightly and wiggled his hips, locking eyes with Sebastian.

"Good boy~," he sang. Sebastian huffed and looked mildly offended.

"I'm not a dog," he said, pinching Grell's ass. Grell jumped slightly and looked innocent.

"Are you sure~? You are Very loyal and protective, darling~. And you give unconditional love," he teased with a smirk. Sebastian frowned.

"Only to you and the children. Everyone else could burn in Hell and I most likely wouldn't bat an eye. I'm also very selective with who I like let alone love. I am hardly a dog," he grumped. Grell shook his head fondly and scoffed.

"I was just joking, darling. Don't take it to heart~," he replied, pulling away from Sebastian and sashaying towards the door. Sebastian hmphed and followed after Grell.

"I know you were joking," he said. Grell raised an eyebrow and smirked, leaning against the door frame seductively.

"Uh huh~," he giggled. Sebastian huffed and trapped Grell there, placing his hands on either side of Grell's head.

"You're being a tease," he jokingly chided, leaning close.

"Wow, you're like a detective~," The red-head teased back sarcastically. He barely refrained from snickering and, instead, turned up the seduction to 500%. Sebastian growled lowly and pushed his knee between Grell's legs as best as he could with Grell's dress hindering him. He pressed his body against Grell's and scraped his fangs along Grell's neck.

"I'll have to do something about that attitude of yours," he remarked, lightly biting down on Grell's neck. Grell giggled happily and slid his tongue across his upper lip.

"Oh really~? How would you accomplish that, darling~?" he pushed, sliding his hands across Sebastian's shoulders and neck. Sebastian smirked and ground their hips together.

"Maybe I'll not finish what you started here. After all it's been a long day, I'm sure you're tired and would rather sleep instead," he replied, pulling away. Grell raised his eyebrows.

"You _really_ think you can do that, darling? Because your body~," he stepped up and lightly pat the front of Sebastian's pants, "says differently~."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I can control it easily, as I have for millennia," he said. Grell stepped back and set his jaw.

"You're no fun," he pouted, walked out of the ballroom and up to their room. Sebastian followed after him.

"It's called teasing," he replied, wrapping his arms around Grell from behind. Grell turned and looked up at Sebastian and chuckled fondly.

"And you are just one Hell of a tease~," he flicked Sebastian's nose. Sebastian smirked.

"That I am," he agreed, kissing Grell's neck. Grell chuckled and interlaced their fingers at his hips.

"You know~ another very special day is coming up, darling~," he purred, hips swaying. Sebastian smiled and swayed with Grell.

"Ah, yes. Our Anniversary?" he replied. Grell's smile brightened and he nodded.

"Yes. And, being as it is 12 years and the fact that you have always surprised me with the most memorable nights, I'd like to surprise you this year~," he said, hands sliding Sebastian's over the red-head's hips and down his thighs. Sebastian was a little surprised, but then he grinned and nuzzled Grell's neck.

"If that's what you wish to do, then I look forward to it," he said, lightly grinding against Grell and rubbing his hands over Grell's thighs. Grell squealed and wiggled in excitement.

"You are the best~ Sebby dear," he praised, turning to face his husband and plant a passionate kiss on the Demon's pale lips. Sebastian smiled into the kiss and returned it just as passionately. He grabbed Grell's ass and gave it a squeeze as he walked them back towards the bed. Grell moaned against Sebastian's lips and slipped Sebastian's tailcoat off his shoulders. Sebastian tossed his tailcoat to the side before unlacing the back of Grell's dress. He licked over Grell's bottom lip and ground their hips together.

Grell moaned heavily, letting the straps of his dress fall and the rest to follow suit. Sebastian ran his hands over Grell's sides and hips as he slipped his tongue into Grell's mouth. He lifted one of Grell's legs and held it against his hip to get a better angle to rut together. Grell locked his leg around Sebastian's and let their tongues wrestle before falling back on the bed.

"I love you~," he panted. Sebastian smiled and began kissing Grell's neck.

"I love you too," he replied between kisses. Sebastian unbuttoned his waistcoat and tossed it to join his tailcoat before sliding his hands over Grell's body. Grell's hips wiggled in anticipation and he quickly removed the pins from his hair.

"I should hope so after 11 years, darling~," he joked, thrusting his hips up. Sebastian chuckled before giving a growl and thrusting back. He nipped at Grell's neck as he squeezed Grell's chest. Sebastian rubbed one of Grell's nipples and sucked a mark onto Grell's throat.

The red-head moaned, quickly starting to work at the buttons to Sebastian's shirt. Why did there have to be so many?! Grell's legs linked around Sebastian's waist tightly. Sebastian kissed along Grell's collar bones and then both his shoulders.

"Need help?" he asked, looking up at Grell with an amused smirk as he ground their hips together. Grell shook his head as he finished the last few.

"I should really just rip your shirts open from now on, dear. You have just too many buttons," he winked. Sebastian huffed.

"I'd rather not have to spend time repairing _all_ my shirts. A couple here or there is alright though if you are feeling so impatient," he replied, pinching Grell's hip and lightly biting at his neck. Grell giggled.

"But I'm always~ impatient when it comes to you~," he pouted. "I thought you would've guessed that by now."

Grell slipped his hands over Sebastian's chest, ghosted over his nipples, down the well-defined abdomen and, finally, started to work on Sebastian's pants. Sebastian smirked as he removed his gloves and slid his hands over Grell's thighs. He kissed along Grell's jawline and reached one hand down lower to rub Grell through his panties. Grell's hips twitched and his hands shook at Sebastian's pants. Moans and whimpers escaped the red's mouth with each rub from his husband's large hand.

"Ooh~ Sebby~!"

Sebastian grinned and kissed down to Grell's chest as he continued squeezing and rubbing him. He ran his tongue over a nipple before blowing on it. Sebastian loved the sounds Grell made when he drove him wild. Grell's hips thrust up roughly and he, finally, got Sebastian's pants open. Sliding the black trousers (and underwear) off the Demon's hips, Grell grinned madly. Sebastian stepped out of the rest of his clothes and shrugged off his shirt, having remembered he was still wearing it. He chuckled at Grell's grin.

"Like what you see, Grell?" Sebastian asked, already guessing the answer. Grell's eyes raised to lock with Sebastian's, his lips pulling back to revile his sharp teeth.

"I always have and always will, Sebby~. You have what every woman dreams of~," he praised erotically, slipping a finger up the length of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian growled in pleasure and his hips twitched.

"Good to know," he rumbled, pulling Grell's panties down his long legs and dropping them to the floor. Grell purred and continued to tease Sebastian's length with his finger, sliding tantalizingly slow up and down. Sebastian groaned and leaned down to kiss Grell's neck. He gripped Grell's cock and began stroking it. Grell bit back a whimper and gave a Cheshire grin, gripping Sebastian in return and quickly pumping. The fiery red-head's expression spoke for him. 'How long can you last?'

Sebastian grunted, then smirked to himself. So that's what Grell's goal was? He slid a hand around behind Grell, briefly squeezed his ass, and ran his finger over Grell's entrance.

"Wouldn't you prefer me to cum inside you, love?" Sebastian asked, licking Grell's neck. Grell chuckled and sped up then slowed down again.

"You always cum inside me, darling. And, although enjoyable~, I want to test your limits~," he purred. Keeping constant eye contact, Grell's thumb pressed down against the tip of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian growled and thrust his hips down.

"You might be waiting a little while then," he warned, picking up the pace of his stroking as he nipped at Grell's shoulder. Grell tried to hold back a moan but it squeaked through anyway.

"You're awfully confident in your abilities," he stated. Sebastian chuckled and made his strokes unbearably slow.

"I am. I haven't had a reason not to be," he replied, kissing the corner of Grell's mouth. Grell growled and did the same. He wasn't going to let his darling husband get the better of him tonight. That is, if he could last long enough to accomplish such a goal. Grell's face twisted with determination. He _would_ last. Sebastian rumbled and thrust into Grell's hand.

"Why are you so determined about this?" he asked curiously, lightly nipping at Grell's ear. Grell snickered, twisting his hand with each pump.

"You're always so cocky and you always make me writhe," Grell sat up and whispered into Sebastian's ear. "I want to make you, the perfect man, come undone~."

Grell's tongue flicked against the shell of his husband's ear. Sebastian growled and raised an eyebrow.

"I see. That will be a difficult task. Maybe you should try using that pretty mouth of yours?" he suggested with a smirk. Grell's cheeks went red and he licked his lips.

"Perhaps I should~."

Grell slowed his hand and pulled away only to get on his hands and knees. His tongue darted out and slid across the head of Sebastian's cock.

"Mmm~."

Sebastian groaned and stroked Grell's hair.

"Nice," he commented. Grell giggled and opened wide, making sure his teeth were kept out of the way, and slipped his husband's cock into his mouth. Sebastian growled loudly and gripped Grell's hair. His hips twitched, though he tried to keep them still so he wouldn't choke Grell.

Grell's eyes rose to look at Sebastian and he mentally smirked. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue slow then fast. Sebastian rumbled and gently thrust into Grell's mouth. He had to admit, Grell was certainly talented with his mouth. Grell purred and put his gag reflex on hold, taking Sebastian even farther.

Sebastian gave a surprised grunt and then began to thrust a little more. He gripped Grell's hair more tightly and pushed him down a bit farther. Sebastian felt his eyes change and he growled a little louder. Grell smiled to himself and bobbed his head faster, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. If it weren't for his gag control, the red-head was sure he wouldn't be able to fit Sebastian's impressive length.

Sebastian snarled and continued to thrust into Grell's mouth. Just watching Grell was erotic enough. He honestly did lose quite a bit of control normally, and this was definitely making him lose it faster. Sebastian wasn't sure if he could completely let go, though, since he didn't want to hurt Grell.

Grell pulled back momentarily to lick his own fingers, then slipped his lips around Sebastian once again, bobbing his head faster. Grell swiftly reached back and prodded his entrance. He had prepared himself once before and remembered how Sebastian had looked at him. Maybe that visual was what he needed to push his Demon over the edge.

Sebastian growled loudly and watched Grell eagerly as he thrust faster.

"Grell…" he rumbled, his voice had dropped quite low. Sebastian could feel his horns appearing and he knew his wings would come next. He was a little surprised at how much control he could lose just from watching Grell.

Grell smirked mentally and sped up. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue slow then fast. He worked a second finger inside himself and began to stretch. Although he was starting to lose control, he could tell Sebastian was closer. He teased with a lengthy moan. Sebastian snarled and changed fully into his true form. He gripped Grell's hair even tighter and thrust into his mouth with abandon, going fast and hard. Sebastian practically roared as he came.

Grell's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled back and swallowed then raised his arms in triumph.

"I did it!" he giggled, licking the corner of his mouth. Sebastian growled and pushed Grell down onto the bed, his wings spread and he vaguely registered the sound of something being knocked over. He was hard again and wanted to claim Grell properly.

"I want to fuck you," Sebastian stated, grabbed Grell's ankles and lifting his legs. Grell grunted as he was shoved down and his eyes widened at Sebastian's behavior.

"Oh my~. If I had known I would get this reaction, I would've tried to push you over the edge long~ ago," he smirked. Sebastian dug his claws into Grell's hips and pushed into him. He growled lowly as he settled inside Grell; Sebastian loved how tight he was. He bit down hard on Grell's shoulder and began to thrust roughly.

Grell gasped and moaned, gripping the sheets tightly and arching off the bed.

"Ooh~! Sebastian!"

Sebastian pounded into Grell as he scratched his claws along the red-head's sides. He bit Grell's shoulder until he drew a bit of blood, which he quickly licked up. Grell gasped. Sebastian was being rougher than usual and the Reaper was momentarily worried. But that worry soon went away as Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue pass the Demon's lips and over those fantastic fangs.

Sebastian rumbled and his wings twitched. He grabbed Grell's legs and lifted them up further to get a better angle and slammed into him. Grell gasped and screamed, holding himself close and rocking his hips as best he could.

"S-Sebas-tian! M-More~!" he moaned and screamed. Sebastian growled loudly and bit down on Grell's other shoulder. He thrust wildly and as hard as he could. Grell screamed out loud and rocked a few more times before being pushed over the edge and cumming hard.

"SEBASTIAN~!"

Sebastian snarled and thrust a couple more times before cumming with a roar. He could easily go again but his control was slowly coming back to him and he stayed calm. Sebastian relaxed and gently pulled out of Grell and laid his legs down on the bed. Grell panted heavily, his body quivering and shaking as he calmed.

Sebastian saw how much he had scratched and bit Grell and was worried. He wrapped his arms and wings around Grell and held him close.

"I apologize for clawing at you, Grell. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Grell finally caught his breath and nodded.

"I'm quite alright, darling~. More than alright, as a matter of fact," he reached up and cupped Sebastian's cheeks, "I'm on Cloud 9~."

Sebastian smiled and rolled over so that Grell was lying on top of him. He kept his wings wrapped around Grell.

"I'm glad. I thought I might seriously injure you if we were ever to have sex while I'm in this form," he said, stroking Grell's hair. Grell chuckled and snuggled close, loving the feeling of Sebastian's soft, feathered wings around him.

"You_ were_ quite rough, my darling. I myself was a tad worried at first," he confessed. Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head.

"That's why I haven't allowed myself to lose complete control before," he replied, rubbing Grell's back. Grell hummed and poked Sebastian's nose lovingly.

"So it would seem there are still a few surprises in our marriage, darling~."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really think that there weren't any left?" he inquired as he caressed Grell's cheek. Grell chuckled and placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"I suppose I shouldn't have, hm?" he slipped his fingers up through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian smirked and nuzzled Grell's neck.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm sure I can still find ways to surprise you," he said. Grell nuzzled back with a content smile.

"And I'm sure I will surprise you on our anniversary too," he replied. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell lovingly.

"I'm sure you will," he replied. Grell snuggled close, eyes slipping closed as he fell asleep. Sebastian sighed contentedly and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week had passed since Bella's and Lucian's 17th birthday and, although Bella was quite sad about Cyril, she was starting to get back to her old self. Currently, the family was in the garden enjoying the late summer weather. Grell was teaching Bella about each of the plants and flowers in the garden - both wild and intentional.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Grell and Bella. He was glad that Bella was returning to normal. Sebastian sat on the stone bench and sighed quietly. Lucian had been sitting nearby reading his new edition of A Study in Scarlet. He sighed and set the book down. Ever since he had realized that he was not very attracted to Constance, the problem had been weighing heavily on his mind. He looked up at Sebastian sitting on the bench and approached.

"Father?"

Sebastian looked at Lucian and smiled.

"Yes, Lucian?" he replied. The Demon-Reaper teenager sat next to his father and twiddled his fingers.

"I know you and mom didn't go through a lot of dates till you found each other but I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice," Lucian said. Sebastian nodded.

"I'll do my best. What do you need help with?" he asked, wondering if it was what Grell had had a hunch about.

"At the party last week, I kissed Constance." Lucian confessed. "But I didn't... 'feel anything' when I did."

Sebastian gave a short hum.

"I see. And you think you might not have romantic feelings for her?" he inquired. Lucian nodded. Despite being part Demon, Lucian felt quite bad about losing his feelings for Constance. She was a nice girl and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yes. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I don't think we have much of a future."

Sebastian nodded.

"It is a tricky situation. However, I believe it would be best to break up with her than lead her along. I think if you explain it to her, she would understand," he replied. "Even if she's upset, I think she would appreciate the honesty."

Lucian looked up at Sebastian and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sure you are right, father. You always tell me honesty is the best policy."

Sebastian smiled and placed his hand on Lucian's shoulder.

"I have yet to regret it myself. And of course you know your mother and I will be here for you after if you feel you need to talk again or anything," he said. Lucian returned the smile and placed his hand on his father's.

"I know. Thank you."

Lucian was so thankful for his parents. Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome," he replied, pleased that he could help his son. Grell stepped up with a smile and a bouquet of flowers.

"There's my two favorite men~," he cooed, ruffling Lucian's hair lovingly. "How are you two doing?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I think we're doing alright. We were just talking," he said. Sebastian wasn't sure if Lucian wanted him to share what the topic of their conversation was. Grell gave a knowing smile and turned to rejoin Bella.

"Ah, well don't let me interrupt your manly~ talk," he teased with a giggle. Lucian blushed and shook his head fondly at his mother. Sebastian gave an amused huff before looking back at Lucian.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask about?" he inquired with a smile. Lucian's smile faded slightly.

"I'm just a tad nervous about actually going through with the break up. Although I doubt you could help me with that," he joked lightheartedly. Sebastian shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no I can't. It's something you need to do on your own," he replied. Lucian gave an understanding nod.

"I figured as much. Thank you for helping me as much as you did," he smiled. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course," he said. Lucian stood and went back to his reading. He had to think about how to talk to Constance tomorrow. Sebastian hoped his advice worked out well for Lucian. From what little he knew about Constance from Lucian, she didn't seem to be the irrational type, so he assumed things would work out. Bella walked up with a big smile, slipping a bright bluebell into Sebastian's black hair.

"Hi, Daddy~. Look at all the flowers that have popped up! Mom has been helping me learn all about them."

She swayed happily. Sebastian chuckled and grinned.

"Excellent. I'm glad you're having fun," he replied. "What one's you're favorite?"

Bella smiled and held up a red wildflower.

"The Remembrance Poppy. Right behind the red Rose, of course~."

She slipped it into her own black bangs. Sebastian smiled.

"Both are very nice, I agree," he said. "We can plant more of both if you'd like. Or any others you prefer."

Bella smiled and, after placing her bouquet down on the bench, wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck in a tender hug. Sebastian, after a moment of surprise, hugged back.

"I love you, Daddy~," Bella cooed. Although she still got rather sad when she thought of Cyril, she couldn't blame Sebastian. He was just protecting her like he should. She pulled back and sat herself on the bench next to him.

"As far as planting more flowers, can we get some orchids?" she asked. Sebastian smiled.

"I love you too, Bella. And of course we can get some orchids. Would you like any colors in particular or should we get a variety?" he replied. Bella returned the smile and leaned on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Red Orchids, please," she replied fondly. Even though she had the one Cyril gave her pressed in her copy of Romeo and Juliet, she wanted to see more. Sebastian gently pet her hair.

"Red Orchids it is," he said with a pleased smile. Bella giggled and sighed, closing her eyes, and beginning to doze. Sebastian chuckled quietly. He was happy to see his family doing so well. Grell quickly ran up and snapped a picture, giggling violently.

"How sweet~!" he whispered excitedly. Sebastian held back a laugh.

"She fell asleep almost as quickly as she did when she was little," he commented, amused. Grell laughed and knelt down to pet Bella's hair.

"She's had a long day learning about plants. I'm sure she started to get bored," he joked. Sebastian shook his head.

"She wasn't bored. She seemed very excited about it when she came to talk to me," he replied. Grell smiled fondly.

"Oh that's good. Speaking of, I just love~ that little blue addition to your hairstyle," he giggled. Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you? Maybe I'll keep it then," he joked. Grell giggled again and cupped Sebastian's cheek.

"I would like to see that."

Sebastian huffed.

"I'm sure," he said, shaking his head. Grell sat himself between Sebastian's legs, leaning on his knee.

"So, what were you and Lucian talking about? Manly things~? Hehe~," he inquired. Sebastian smiled.

"We were talking about Constance. He's doesn't feel anything romantic for her, so he was asking me what he ought to do," he explained. Grell looked up at Sebastian.

"Aw~. Well I did suspect such a thing at the party. It's a pity, really, she's so pretty and nice," he replied. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, but they can't force a connection. Hopefully he'll find someone better suited to him," he said. Grell nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. Actually, didn't he tell you that he was also interested in a boy at the SDS?" he asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Ah, yes, he did. Maybe Lucian will pursue him next," he replied with a small chuckle. Grell snickered fondly at his husband's reaction.

"Perhaps I will," Lucian piped up, sitting next to Grell and leaning his head against him. Grell chuckled at his son's ability to sneak up on them. Sebastian's eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Really? Then I hope all goes well," he said. Lucian smiled, a small blush evident on his cheeks as he tapped his fingers on his book.

"Well, that is...if he can see me that way..." he said, sounding slightly dejected. Sebastian tilted his head.

"Why shouldn't he?" he inquired. Lucian gave an amused huff.

"I don't even know what his type is, father," he stated. Grell placed his hand on Lucian's head and rubbed gently.

"Honey, wonderfully intelligent and gentlemanly is _everyone's_ type~. And your beautiful red hair doesn't hurt either~," he praised. Sebastian nodded.

"Exactly. I don't think you have anything to worry about," he agreed with a smile. Lucian smiled, giving a small blush at the compliment.

"Thank you both for the encouragement."

He leaned back against Grell's lap and let his own eyes slip shut. So much was going on lately, it felt nice to doze in the warm weather with his family. Sebastian's smile widened a bit and he looked over at Grell.

"I'm surprised at how tired they are," he said quietly. Grell continued petting Lucian's head and looked up at Sebastian.

"Well, they both have a lot on their minds; Bella with Cyril, and Lucian with Constance and this other boy. Or maybe they just like feeling so close to us~," he cooed. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Perhaps both," he replied, curling an arm around Grell's waist. Grell leaned back and nuzzled Sebastian's arm.

"Now that sounds more likely, dear~."

Sebastian nodded and kissed the top of Grell's head.

"I hope things stay as nice as this for a while," he commented. Grell sighed happily and reached over to hold Sebastian's hand, pulling the white glove off and intertwining their fingers.

"Me too, Sebastian, me too~."

Down in Hell, Cyril walked through the streets of the city. Hands shoved in his pockets and his brown canine ears drooped slightly but still twitching and listening to every sound. He wouldn't deny that he missed Bella but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel some sort of relief from Sebastian's wrath. The raven Demon was very good at making sure his point got across. Cyril gingerly touched the bridge of his nose, remembering how he had to crack it back into place after Sebastian had...visited.

The hyena Demon stepped up to a building and entered, pushing his way through the small crowd inside and ignoring the agonized screams as he made his way up the far staircase. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," came a gruff voice from inside, the tone rather annoyed sounding. Cyril opened the door and walked up to the middle of the room, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he replied. Erasmus sat with his boots up on the desk. His crimson eyes narrowed as he watched Cyril enter the room and his long scorpion tail twitched in agitation.

"Yes, I did. Sit down," Erasmus ordered, snapping his fingers and pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Cyril sat without a word, keeping his head down and his bangs hanging in his face. His ears had long since fallen back in fear. Erasmus stood and walked around the desk.

"I gave you an important assignment to complete - to bring 'Sebastian's' daughter here to me. I believe I've been patient but I'm starting to wonder what's taking so long. It's not a particularly difficult task after all," he said, standing behind Cyril. Cyril swallowed nervously.

"N-No, sir, it's not difficult, per say..." The Demon boy's body was tense and ridged as he spoke to his boss. Erasmus' tail swung over Cyril's shoulder and struck the desk.

"THEN WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" he roared, looming over Cyril. "Are you THAT incompetent!?"

Cyril jumped away from the poisonous black tail, falling to the floor and trying to keep from running.

"I'm sorry, s-sir, I can't get her away from Sebastian! He watches her like a hawk, never letting her out of his sight," he replied, shaking in fear as the scorpion Demon's shadow cast a menacing shadow over him. Erasmus growled.

"You're useless," he snapped. "Can't you think of any way of getting her on her own? There are certainly times when he doesn't see her, right?"

Cyril cowered against the desk, not daring to make eye contact.

"The only time she is alone is when she is at home in that huge manor. But Sebastian knows the second anyone enters the territory."

Erasmus frowned.

"Haven't you seduced her enough to get her to try to sneak out and see you? Surely it's been long enough?" he demanded. Cyril hung his head, ashamed.

"She tried to but Sebastian caught up to her at the gate. The keeper, LeeAna wouldn't let her through without Sebastian..." he replied quietly. Erasmus walked up to Cyril and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Then lure her out again and I'll have some of my men capture her, since you're too stupid to do so yourself," he said, tossing Cyril to the ground. "Your pay will be brought down by half. Fail me again and you'll be one of the main attractions here."

Cyril shook as he stood up and gave a small bow.

"Y-Yes, sir..."

Erasmus went back to his desk and sat down.

"Get out. I'm done with you," he snapped. Cyril quickly complied. Once he reached the stairs, he looked over the railing in time to see a young female Demon cough up blood; her back littered with slash wounds and she was even missing a leg so she couldn't get away. Cyril forced his head away just as a Demon in the audience reached up and ripped her remaining leg off. Cyril grimaced as the Demoness' scream rang throughout the building, accompanied by howls and laughter from the audience.

The hyena Demon shuddered, his mind overwhelming him with visions of the same happening to himself. He gulped when he realized that his would be much worse and, more than likely, given by Erasmus himself. Cyril's breathing quickened as he imagined being chained up and watching in horror as Erasmus' poison ate away at his body- Cyril gripped his head, closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He had to focus right now; if Erasmus was this adamant about getting Bella, then chances were he would get dibs on her torture. Cyril couldn't let Bella experience that.

Cyril quickly left and made his way to the Gates. What he was going to do was surely going to get him killed by Sebastian and he would be killed by Erasmus if the scorpion found out. He wasn't sure which would be more painful and he really didn't care. Either way, he was dead.

Lucian and Bella sat in the SDS cafeteria talking about what they had learned and swapping opinions. Ronald had long since gone to flirt and the two teenagers were left to their own table.

"So what glasses do you think you'll ask for, Bella?" Lucian smiled at his sister and poked at his salad. Bella shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe something like mom has? But with a different chain possibly," she replied with a smile. Lucian chuckled and stabbed his fork into his lunch.

"Really? I thought for sure you'd keep the skull chain," he teased. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I'll do skulls and flowers. Or not do a chain at all. I'm still deciding," she said, taking a bite of her own lunch. Lucian stuck his tongue out right back.

"You should keep the chain, Bella. Mom had the right idea when he got his. Remember how he told us about his old partner losing his glasses on a job? With a chain you can't lose them."

Lucian would even consider a chain himself if he needed glasses. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm considering doing a chain in the first place," she replied. "I just want it to be a little different."

Lucian smiled, taking a bite of his salad. He and Bella may be the same age but he had always felt a bit of an 'older brother' responsibility ever since they were young. Maybe he just got that from their father's protectiveness.

Bella ate a bit more before sitting back and looking at Lucian.

"Lucian…are you planning on talking with Constance today?" she asked. Lucian's expression darkened slightly and he nodded. Although he had decided breaking up with her was the best thing, he still felt a twinge guilty about it. He finished the last few bites of his lunch and leaned forward to rest his chin on his arms.

Bella looked sympathetic.

"Do you want me to help in any way?" she offered. Lucian shook his head.

"No, thank you though. I have to do it on my own."

He looked up and saw Constance enter the cafeteria. Lucian stood and walked over, giving Bella's hair an affectionate ruffle as he passed. Bella pouted at him and fixed her hair.

Constance was making her way over to the line when she spotted Lucian approaching. She suddenly felt rather awkward and came to a stop. Constance slowly turned to face Lucian and gave a friendly smile.

"Hello, Lucian," she said. Lucain returned the smile but his stance told the world he was nervous.

"Hello, Constance. Um, may we talk in privet for a moment?" he asked, red eyes saddened. Constance shifted uneasily.

"Of course. The lounge nearby should be relatively empty right now," she replied, turning and heading for the doors. Lucian followed her into the lounge, closing the door behind them and sitting with a sigh.

"Constance..." he began. Constance sighed.

"You want to break up, right?" she asked, sitting beside him. Lucian turned to look at her, a little surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked. Was he really_ that_ obvious?

Constance gave a sad smile.

"It was a little obvious. I was thinking it over as well, to be honest," she said, playing with a strand of her hair. Lucian sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair.

"I'm sorry. I really like you; you're beautiful, smart, you have good taste and you have a wonderful personality, but I just...don't see us having a real future. As far as a romantic relationship, that is," he confessed, touching her shoulder, trying to be comforting. Constance nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for the compliments, but I agree. I don't see us having a romantic future. You're a very nice person and I enjoy spending time with you, but I think it is just as friends," she agreed. Lucian was, once again, surprised.

"Really? You feel the same?" he tried not to sound relieved or excited as he looked at the blonde girl. Constance smiled.

"Yes, I do. So no hard feelings," she replied with a slight giggle. Lucian returned the smile and leaned forward to lightly wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Of course not. Thank you for not slapping me," he joked. With only his sister's and mother's personalities to reference a woman's reaction, he was afraid of a slap at first. Constance laughed.

"I'd only have slapped you if you had been a jerk, which you weren't," she said, lightly pushing him. Lucian chuckled and stood, holding a hand out for her.

"If I had ever been a jerk, I would get an earful from my father before you could give it to me."

Constance took his hand and stood.

"I don't doubt it. He seems rather scary sometimes," she said with a grin. Lucian led her from the lounge, feeling much better.

"And you have only seen his human form," he reminded. Constance's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you're right. I can't even imagine how terrifying he must be in his true form," she replied. Lucian nodded. He remembered the first time he had seen Sebastian's true form. Yes, he was terrified, but at the same time he found it oddly comforting. Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian was as frightening as he was that guaranteed protection of those he loved.

"Would you like to join Bella and I for the rest of lunch? Or do you have another preference?" he inquired, polite as always. Constance looked regretful.

"Maybe next time? Unfortunately I am rather busy today and I have to eat my lunch at my desk," she said. "I'm sorry."

Lucian smiled comfortingly.

"It's quite alright, Constance. I was just suggesting it," he leaned down and gently pecked her cheek. "I will see you another time?"

Constance smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. Say hello to Bella for me. Bye," she replied. Constance gave him a quick hug before heading for the lunch line. Lucian let out a sigh of relief and walked back to his sister, sitting down with a smile.

Bella looked up from her just finished lunch and smiled.

"I'm guessing by that smile that things went well?" she asked. Lucian nodded.

"She felt the same; she didn't think we had a romantic future either. But she still wants to be friends. She told me to tell you 'hello' too."

Lucian felt such a weight lifted from his shoulders. Bella grinned.

"Well that's good. I'm glad it went well and you two are friends still," she said.

"Me too."

Lucian looked at Bella and smiled fondly. He was glad she was back to her old self. He could tell that she still thought about Cyril every once in a while but seemed to accept the way it was as well. Bella giggled and smiled mischievously.

"Soooo…are you going to find someone new now?" she asked. Lucian tried to hide his blush by turning away.

"Maybe," he stated. His thoughts instantly returned to that one auburn-haired Reaper he had noticed. Lucian wished h at least knew the boy's name. He was _so _cute! The rat Demon's blush intensified as he thought.

Bella's grin widened.

"You already have someone in mind, don't you?" she teased. Lucian turned farther away and lightly kicked his sister under the table. Bella gasped and kicked back.

"There's no need to kick me," she protested. Lucian quickly locked his ankles around Bella's, effectively staying her kick.

"If you _must_ know, yes I do. But I don't even know his name."

Bella pouted and smacked his arm instead.

"Well then maybe you should find out what it is," she suggested. Lucian let go of her leg and gave an unamused look.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that before?" he replied sarcastically. "I've only seen him in passing, Bella, I wouldn't know where to start looking for him."

Bella shrugged.

"You could describe him to Mr. Knox and see if he knows him. Who knows, you might get a name too," she replied. Lucian was surprised to admit that was a good idea. Not that Bella was dim but he just wasn't expecting it.

"...Oh yeah, I could do that," he replied, embarrassed. Bella gave a smug smile.

"Now, we just have to find him. He's probably _still_ trying to flirt with the other secretaries," she giggled.

Lucian couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"No question about it."

He turned and instantly found Ronald flirting with a brunette (and failing terribly to woo her). Lucian shook his head with a smile and stood. He might as well save his superior.

Ronald leaned forward into the secretary's space.

"Ya know, I'm goin' to the bar tonight. Care to join me?" he asked with a wink. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No thanks," she said, and walked away. Ronald groaned and his head drooped. Lucian walked up and placed a hand on Ronald's shoulder.

"Sorry, Mr. Knox," he said sympathetically. Ronald jumped slightly and looked over at Lucian.

"Thanks. But, it's fine, I'll find someone better later. Are you and Bella done with lunch?" he asked with a half-smile. Lucian nodded.

"Yes, but I actually wanted to ask you about something- er -someone first," The Demon boy tried to keep his blush of embarrassment under control but it wasn't easy. Ronald nodded.

"Oh, alright. Go ahead," he said, smiling encouragingly. Lucian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you knew of a Reaper boy here with auburn hair. I know that's a very broad description but I've only seen him in passing," he replied. Ronald hummed.

"Uh…yeah, anything else to go on? I assume you're askin' about someone close to your age, right?" he asked. Lucian nodded.

"Yes, I don't think he's had his first job yet, judging by his glasses."

He remembered the boy having the same plain glasses the new recruits had. Ronald nodded and thought for a moment.

"I think I know who you're talkin' about. I don't know him too well, though. I believe his name iiiisss…..Elias? I think that's it," he said. Lucain smiled brightly.

"'Elias'. Do you know where I could, potentially, find him?" he asked. Ronald looked around.

"Well, since he's not here, he might be doing some paperwork. If he has a mentor he could be with him. There's also training areas outside," he said. Lucian could barely control his excitement.

"Alright, thank you. Um," he leaned a little closer, "do we need to leave now? Or can I...wonder around for a little bit?"

Ronald chuckled.

"Yeah, you can wander for a bit. Bella and I'll come find ya when we need to get goin'," he replied with a smile. Lucian's smile broadened.

"Thank you, Mr. Knox," he hurried back over to Bella, grabbed his book and kissed his sister's cheek.

"You are a genius, Bella."

Bella smirked.

"I know," she gloated. Lucian ruffled her hair and hurried out of the cafeteria. He took a few turns and finally came to the doors leading to the training areas. He opened the doors and was instantly on the look-out for auburn hair.

Elias was out in the training area, practicing handling his new scythe – a pruning hook. He had to get the hang of it before the final test or he would fail. Elias hit the training dummy with the hook but it didn't go through. He frowned slightly. Eric Slingsby stepped up to Elias with a sigh and pulled the boy's scythe from the dummy.

"Try again, Carmichael. Ya have to put more force in yer attack to make it effective," the blonde quickly thrust his saw through the dummy in demonstration. Elias looked down sheepishly.

"Alright. Sorry, Mr. Slingsby," he replied. Elias raised the pruning hook up, and then swung it down with more force. It cut through a little further, but not quite all the way. Elias grimaced. Eric nodded once and gave a small smile.

"Try again, yer getting it," he said encouragingly. Elias sighed and nodded. He pulled the hook out and tried again. And again. After a few more tried it went through, though Elias was sure it was just because he hacked at it enough times with the hook and not because he did it correctly. Eric sighed and laid his hand on Elias' shoulder.

"Why don't ya take a break? Get something to drink and come back? There's no use in puttin' yourself out."

A small smile graced the Reaper's lips. He knew Elias could do it. Elias gave a half-smile and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, sir," he said as he pulled his scythe out of the dummy. Eric walked back to the other recruits and continued instructing them.

A smooth voice spoke up behind Elias.

"You were doing really well, if you don't mind my saying so."

Elias jumped and spun around in surprise. He was shocked that someone had been watching, and was rather embarrassed, which caused him to blush a little.

"O-oh. Thank you, very much," Elias replied with a small smile. Lucian returned the smile (and the blush) and held out his hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Lucian."

Elias shook his hand.

"That's alright. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elias," he said with a slightly bigger smile. Elias hadn't noticed at first, but now he saw Lucian's red eyes. His own eyes widened slightly. Was Lucian the half-Demon, half-Reaper he'd heard about? Elias was sure he must be, or he wouldn't have been allowed in the Reaper Realm.

Lucian instantly knew what Elias was thinking. He chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I am half-Demon, half-Reaper," he confirmed with a smile. Elias looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring. I'm sorry if I was rude," he replied, fidgeting nervously. Lucian waved his hand dismissively.

"It's perfectly understandable. My sister and I are both used to it," Lucian was surprised to realize that talking to Elias was much less intimidating than talking to Constance. Even though they had just met. Elias smiled again.

"Alright. I'm glad I didn't bother you. Um…do you and your sister come here a lot?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Lucian nodded.

"Yes, we've been coming here for years for lessons and information. Mr. Knox takes us around usually. I will admit, I feel a bit safer here than in Hell," he replied, smiling at Elias' head tilt. That was SO cute! Elias' eyes widened.

"You've been to Hell? And lived? That's amazing," he said, looking rather impressed. Lucian chuckled.

"Well my sister and I didn't go alone; our father took us. No-one dares to bother us with him around."

Elias nodded.

"That makes sense. Your father is supposed to be a really powerful Demon, right?" he asked curiously. Lucian was interesting, and though he was feeling a bit shy, Elias wanted to know more about him. Lucian nodded.

"He's better known around the SDS by his human name - Sebastian Michaelis. I know the majority of the Reapers here were shocked when my mother married him," he stated. Elias gave a single nod.

"I can imagine. We hear about Grell Sutcliff sometimes around here. I think my mentor Mr. Slingsby knew him," he said with a smile. Lucian returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've heard mother mention him," he replied. He looked at Elias' scythe and the dummy.

"Would you mind if I suggested an alternate attack to try?"

Elias looked down at his scythe, then back at Lucian.

"Um, no I don't mind," he said, blushing again when he remembered his numerous fails. Lucian smiled and relived Elias of the hook. He stepped around to stand behind the dummy.

"Seeing as you have a scythe that curves backwards, you will more than likely have to think outside the norm when it comes to effective attacks. Try an assassination approach. Like this."

Lucian positioned himself behind the dummy and, quick as a flash, whipped the hook around to slice through where a vital point would be.

Elias grinned.

"That's great! I'll have to try it. Thank you," he said. "You must be very good at fighting."

Lucain blushed and approached, flipping the hook to offer the handle to Elias.

"Actually, this is one of the first times I've ever held a scythe. I don't know if I want to have a job as a Reaper or a Demon yet," he smiled. Elias took the scythe back and smiled.

"I'm sure you would be great at both. Though I didn't know Demons had jobs," he replied with a laugh. Lucian blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. Most Demon jobs are of the...well, the unsavory nature; torture, bars, brothels. They don't really appeal to me, however I might lean more to strictly making contracts with humans. As I said, I haven't decided."

Elias nodded.

"Those do sound unpleasant. But I suppose doing contracts is alright. I probably shouldn't be saying that, though, seeing as I might need to reap those souls someday," he laughed. Lucian chuckled trying to hold back his blush. Elias had the cutest laugh.

"Maybe, it would be a shame were we to fight," he replied smoothly. Elias blushed.

"Yes, it would," he agreed, smiling up at Lucian. Lucian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?"

The words seemed to tumble out of Lucian's mouth as he was entranced by Elias' eyes. They looked just like his mother's and sister's but they were somehow different at the same time. Elias looked surprised, and then he blushed even more.

"Um, no I'm not," he replied. Lucian's expression tried to stay calm and collected.

"Would you care to join me for tea in the gardens at our house? If you do not fancy men, I apologize and recoil my offer."

Elias smiled shyly.

"I'd love to join you for tea," he said, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. The biggest smile tugged at Lucian's lips.

"Thank you, I will admit I was a little nervous asking. You are quite handsome."

He looked away in embarrassment. Elias was surprised again, but then he smiled.

"Thank you. You are too," he replied, looking down shyly. Lucian was sure his face was as red as his hair by now.

"Thank you." He reached forward and gently cupped Elias' cheek, giving a cheeky smile. "Keep practicing and I will see you this weekend, if not sooner. Though sooner would be preferable."

Elias blushed heavily and grinned.

"I will. I look forward to this weekend…or sooner," he said, quietly enjoying the feeling of Lucian's hand on his cheek. Lucian wanted to badly to kiss Elias on the cheek but kept himself in check. After all, they had just met that day. So, regretfully, he gave a small bow of his head and turned to walk back inside.

Elias watched him go in a slight daze. He had never expected to be asked on a date, let alone by someone so charming and interesting. Elias gave a little sigh and smiled. He was certainly looking forward to seeing Lucian again.

Eric walked up and pulled Elias from his thoughts.

"Meet someone new, didja?" he asked. He had recognized Lucian from his bright red hair alone. The last time Eric had seen the half-Demon boy was at Grell's wedding, and he had to say, the boy had grown up quite handsomely.

Elias looked startled for a moment before becoming embarrassed.

"Yes. His name is Lucian," he said, smiling. Eric smirked slightly. Someone was in love.

"I know. I knew 'im back when he was just learnin' how ta talk," he replied. Elias' eyes widened.

"Oh? Do you know him well then?" he asked curiously. Eric shrugged.

"Eh, not really him as much as his...eh, mother."

Although Eric knew Grell very well, it was still slightly awkward referring to the red Reaper as a 'mother'. Elias laughed a little.

"Alright, just thought I'd ask," he replied. Eric turned to the dummy and motioned to Elias' scythe.

"Think you're ready ta give it another try?"

Elias nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Elias moved behind the dummy like Lucian showed him and whipped the hook around and through the dummy's neck, slicing the head off. His eyes widened and he beamed at Eric. "It worked!"

Eric's eyes widened and he gave a few claps.

"Well done, Elias. I'm impressed."

Elias smiled.

"Lucian showed me how to do it," he replied happily. "I wasn't sure I could pull it off."

Eric chuckled fondly.

"Well it certainly helped. Good job."

Elias' smile grew into a grin.

"Thank you, sir," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Grell stepped into Bella's room and placed a pile of neatly folded dresses on her bed. As he turned to leave, he noticed Bella's copy of Romeo and Juliet laying on the pillow. Grell shook his head fondly and picked the book up.

"She must've fell asleep reading it again and forgot to put it back," he stated to no-one, flipping the pages. Though, as he did, a splash of colour caught his eye. Grell flipped back a few pages and found a red orchid pressed against the pages. He smiled fondly, shut the book and slid it back onto the book shelf. It was quite sweet of Cyril to give her such a unique yet simple present. Grell started to wonder how the boy was doing as he left his daughter's room and headed down the stairs.

Cyril had sprinted all the way to the Manor and was now standing outside the property line. He didn't know if Sebastian would give him a chance to explain or not. Maybe Grell would allow it though? Cyril didn't know what would happen once he entered the property, but he hoped he survived it.

He sighed and walked closer to the Manor. Cyril felt a little better when he wasn't immediately killed and he hurried to the front door and knocked. Grell, helping MeyRin and Finny with the laundry, heard the knock and turned to Bard.

"Will you please get the door, dear?" Bard rolled his eyes slightly but nodded. He wasn't very fond of being called 'darling' or 'dear' but he had long since given up on complaining about it. He walked from the back room and opened the door. His eyes widened slightly at who was there.

"Oi, what are you doin' here?" he demanded, wishing he had one of his flamethrowers just in case. Cyril frowned slightly at the human chef.

"I need to speak with Sebastian and Grell," he said. "It's important."

Bard eyed Cyril with distrust.

"Mr. Sebastian told ya ta stay away from 'ere. Why should I let you in?" Bard was hardly keen on disobeying Sebastian's orders, especially when it involved the well-being of the family.

"Bard? Who is it?" Grell stepped up, eyes widening at Cyril. Bard stepped to the side to allow Grell next to him.

"He says he needs ta speak with you an' Sebastian, milady. Says it's important."

Cyril nodded.

"It is! It's about Bella," he insisted. Grell was a tad taken aback by the urgency in Cyril's tone but he stayed put at the door way, standing with quite a bit of menacing authority instead of his usual flamboyancy.

"Sebastian will be back soon. You are taking quite the risk coming here," he stated. Cyril sighed.

"I know, but I had to tell you. My boss, he's forcing me to try and lure Bella out on her own. He's got other Demons waiting to snatch her once she's away from you both," he explained, voice slightly panicked. Grell's eyes narrowed and he reached forward, grabbing Cyril by his shirt and pulling him close.

"I hope you don't expect Sebastian and I to think she will be safe in your hands," he warned menacingly. "Why is he so amendment on Bella? Or is that just _your_ preference?"

Cyril gave an 'eep' as he was pulled close. His ears flattened back and he shook his head frantically.

"I just wanted to warn you! All I know is that he really hates Sebastian and all he told me to do was to get Bella for him. I don't know why he hates Sebastian. He said if I failed this time I would be tortured. But I don't want to have Bella go through that either," he replied, terrified. Grell glared for a moment more before releasing the boy and brushing non-existent dust from his red bodice.

"Very well, come inside and we will wait for Sebastian together," The red-head stepped aside but kept the rather intimidating look. Cyril nodded and walked inside, head down.

"Thank you for listening," he said. Grell hummed as he led Lucian to the lounge.

"Don't thank me yet, kid, if Sebastian deems your story untrue you will be killed on the spot." he stated emotionless. Cyril sighed.

"I figured," he said. Cyril hoped Sebastian believed him, and that if he didn't his death would be quick. Grell sat and raised an eyebrow.

"You knew this and still came?"

Cyril raised his head to look at Grell.

"I thought it would be better than being tortured for however long my boss feels is necessary. Considering how angry he is, it would probably last a century or two," he said with a grimace. Grell was shocked though he hid it quite well.

"The second Sebastian smells you in the house, all Hell is going to break lose. You'd better be ready with your story because I sure as Hell am NOT going to protect you," he warned. Cyril nodded and lowered his head again.

"Alright," he replied. Cyril gave start when he heard the front doors open. Suddenly the doors to the lounge slammed open and a very pissed off Sebastian stormed into the room.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" he snarled. Cyril yelped and hid behind one of the couches.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I have to tell you something about Bella!" he pleaded. Sebastian growled and easily leapt over the couch. He grabbed Cyril by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"I told you not to come back here," Sebastian snapped. Cyril struggled.

"Bella's in danger! My boss is still trying to get me to capture her! I came here to warn you," he exclaimed. "I didn't want to lure her away so I came to tell you!"

Sebastian's hand tightened around Cyril's throat before he turned to look at Grell.

"Did he tell you this already? What do you think?" he asked. Grell sat calmly on the couch and looked up at Sebastian with a nod.

"I told him if you didn't think he was telling the truth that we would kill him. But, clearly, it didn't faze him. I was waiting for you to come home and make the decision."

Yellow-green eyes jumped from the choking Demon boy to Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at Cyril and his eyes narrowed.

"My boss wanted me to lure her away so the other Demons he hired can take her to him! I don't want that to happen," Cyril choked out. Sebastian assessed him for a moment.

"You're stupid, but you don't seem to be lying," he said, dropping Cyril to the floor. Cyril gasped and rubbed his throat.

"Thank you," he panted. Sebastian sneered.

"I still don't know if I want to kill you or not just because you're trouble, so save your thanks," he snapped. Grell stood and helped Cyril up to sit on the couch. Although Sebastian had determined he was not lying, Grell kept his skepticism. Grell turned to Sebastian with a sigh.

"Might as well listen to him. If he's realized the stupidity in coming here and still insists, what does he have to lose?"

Cyril shifted a little to put some distance between where he was sitting and Sebastian was standing.

"I've told you everything," he said. Sebastian glared.

"What about the name of your boss? You haven't told us that," he replied. Cyril was a little surprised. He thought he'd said his boss' name at some point, but maybe he hadn't?

"My boss is Erasmus," Cyril said. Sebastian frowned. He knew Erasmus, but he didn't know why Erasmus hated him. Sebastian was quite sure he'd never done anything to the other Demon. Grell noticed Sebastian's reaction.

"Why would he come after you, dear?"

It was rare for Sebastian not to know such things but Grell had the feeling this Demon was one who was easily insulted.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never done anything to him that should cause this," he said. Grell sighed and looked at Cyril. His skepticism was slowly falling away. The kid had guts for a coward that was for sure.

"Cyril said this Demon promised a special spot of torture should he fail to get Bella this time," he mentioned. Sebastian didn't seem fazed.

"I'll go to Hell and confront him. Obviously he's determined to get Bella as revenge for whatever reason he's come up with to hate me. But we need to bring Bella and Lucian back here," he replied. "It will be safer. Especially since we don't know how many other Demon's he's sent."

Grell nodded and stood.

"What do we do with him?"

He motioned to Cyril. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I suppose he can stay here as well. I'll be dealing with Erasmus so he shouldn't pose much of a threat," he said. Grell was slightly surprised but trusted his husband's judgment.

"We should hurry to get the kids. They've probably just gotten to Undertaker's," he stated, looking at the clock. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, let's go," he agreed. "I'll have Bard, MeyRin, and Finny keep an eye on Cyril while we're gone."

Sebastian hurriedly left the room. Grell followed Sebastian out of the lounge, giving one last warning glare to Cyril before closing the doors. He hurried up to Sebastian.

"Do you really think he's telling the truth?"

Sebastian looked down at Grell.

"I didn't sense that he was lying to me, so, right now, yes I do," he replied. Sebastian found the servants and instructed them to keep an eye on Cyril. They saluted and headed to the lounge. Sebastian turned back to Grell.

"Did you think he was lying?" he asked. Grell shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean he sounded honest enough and his stupidity surely spoke truthfulness," he was still surprised considering how much of a coward Cyril really was. Sebastian nodded.

"I agree," he replied, opening the front door and stepping outside. "We should hurry to the shop."

Bella sat on a coffin in Undertaker's shop, giggling and mocking her brother.

"You sure hit it off with that little auburn Reaper, Lucian~. Now, when are you gonna smooch him?" she teased, giggling like Undertaker. Lucian pushed her a bit.

"It's none of your business," he retorted. Undertaker chuckled as he brought over some beakers filled with tea.

"Be nice you two," he chided lightly. Bella pouted and looked up at Undertaker.

"You should have seen the two of them together~. All blushing and being adorable~!"

She wiggled on the coffin with a giggle. Lucian grumbled as he took the tea that was offered. Undertaker laughed and ruffled his hair. His laughter stopped abruptly as something caught his attention. Before he could discern what it was he was sensing the front door crashed open and several Demons charged into the room.

Bella's and Lucian's eyes widened and Bella gave a startled yelp. Undertaker's scythe appeared in his hand as he stood in front of Bella and Lucian protectively. He swung his scythe in a deadly arc as a couple of the Demons attempted to go around him. It caught them both and caused them to stumble back.

"Get out of my shop!" Undertaker demanded. The Demons ignored him and swarmed him, attacking from above and the sides. Undertaker slashed at them with his scythe but he could only hit a few. He dodged a couple of attacks and cut through a Demon that got too close to Bella and Lucian. The Demon snarled and backed off as another took his place.

Undertaker swore under his breath and continued trying to keep the Demons back but they were too fast. One clawed his back as another threw a knife at his leg. Three of the Demons jumped him and as he was distracted the others advanced on Bella and Lucian.

Bella gulped but held her ground. Though she was shaking, she grabbed a discarded dagger and attacked a Demon who tried to grab Lucian from behind.

"Get away from my brother!" she screeched, slicing the knife through the Demon's side. The Demon snarled and backed off for a second. Another Demon grabbed her arm and bent it behind her as a third held a blade to her neck.

"You're coming with us," the Demon snapped. Lucian cried out and moved towards Bella but was smacked on the head by a fourth Demon and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Lucian!" Bella cried out. She snarled and transformed, her black wings knocking the Demon's away. She hurried over to her brother and held him close.

"Lucian! Lucian, wake up!"

The Demons transformed as well and tackled Bella. The others left the heavily injured Undertaker to help out. One pulled her away from Lucian and a second quickly pushed her to the ground and a few others pinned her wings down. Another Demon pressed his heel down on Bella's neck to keep her still so yet another Demon could tie her hands behind her back.

Bella gasped at the pain and tried to claw at them but there were too many for her. She growled and snarled as she was forced away.

"No! Let me go!"

Sebastian and Grell arrived at Undertaker's shop rather quickly. Sebastian was immediately on the alert when he saw the door hanging off its hinges. He could smell Demons everywhere and he growled. Sebastian hurried inside and was greeted with the sight of a damaged shop, broken glass, and Undertaker and Lucian on the floor.

"Lucian!" he shouted, hurrying over to his son. Grell's mouth dropped and he hurried over as well.

"Undertaker! Lucian! What happened?! Where's Bella!?"

Tears started to gather behind his glasses. Sebastian checked Lucian's breathing and was relieved that Lucian was alive.

"He's unconscious," he told Grell. Sebastian heard a groan from where Undertaker was laying and looked over. Undertaker slowly sat up and hissed in pain, quickly clamping his hand against his side.

"Those damned noxious beasts attacked in a group!" Undertaker swore before spotting Grell and Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them," he apologized, gingerly getting to his feet. "They swarmed me and I couldn't get to Bella or Lucian in time."

Grell cradled his son in his arms as the tears flowed.

"T-They took..." the red-head couldn't finish. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell.

"I'll find them and get her back," he promised. Undertaker made his way over, though the wound in his leg made him a little unsteady.

"I'll help in any way that I can," he said. Grell instantly held a hand out to Undertaker.

"No you are going to stay here and take care of Lucian. You are hurt too badly to help, darling. Thank you though."

Grell gave a sad smile to the ex-Reaper then turned to Sebastian.

"I'm coming with you, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. Grell was an excellent fighter and it would be stupid to go without backup. Even though Erasmus himself was nowhere close to matching Sebastian in strength, he did apparently have a lot of Demons who would do as he said, and that could certainly cause problems.

"We should go immediately, then. If we're lucky we might catch up with them before they get to Erasmus," Sebastian said, standing up. Grell nodded and picked Lucian up, lying him on a coffin. He gently cupped the unconscious boy's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"We'll be back soon, dear."

Undertaker moved to stand by the coffin.

"I'll keep a good eye on him. Don't you worry," he assured them. Sebastian inclined his head politely.

"Thank you," he said as he led Grell out of the shop. Sebastian picked Grell up and began running as fast as he could out of London. Grell was silent the whole ride, clenching Sebastian's shirt tightly.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance to Hell, Sebastian leapt down into the hole. He landed in Hell and set Grell down before heading for the Gates. Grell wiped the tears from his eyes and summoned his Scythe. As they approached the Gates, the Reaper felt something off. His eyes widened when he saw a body lying in the rocks. His heart sank when he noticed the bat wings.

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian walked through the open Gates and over to LeeAna's body. He didn't even need to check to know she was dead. Sebastian may not have gotten along with the Gate Keeper, but he hadn't wanted her dead. He sighed.

"If you want, we can bury her later. We don't have time right now to do anything about it," Sebastian said to Grell. Grell nodded and his expression hardened. Whoever this Erasmus was, he was ruthless.

Sebastian led Grell to the city and through the streets.

"His business isn't too hard to find. We should be there soon," he told Grell as they went down an alleyway. Sebastian walked with Grell through the maze-like back alleys until he spotted a building with a sign that had torture implements on it.

"This is it," he said. Grell snarled under his breath and gripped the handle of his scythe. Sebastian changed into his true form and pushed open the door. He strode inside and walked through the halls and show rooms, ignoring the screams of the torture victims and the sounds of flesh tearing and guts hitting the floor.

"I imagine Erasmus is in his office. If he's not there he'd be in the main show room," Sebastian told Grell, heading up a flight of stairs. Grell's temper boiled and he rushed up the stairs with a growl.

"That bastard is going to pay for taking my daughter!"

Sebastian hurried after Grell.

"Grell, we don't want to draw too much attention," he warned, catching up with the red-head. "Besides the Demons he sent after Bella the other torturers he's hired might attack us as well. It might be best to surprise him."

Grell shook with anger as he stopped himself from kicking in the door to the office.

"...Fine." he ground out through clenched teeth. Sebastian listened at the door but heard nothing. He pushed the door open and saw that it was empty.

"He must be in the main show room then," he said with a growl. Sebastian had been hoping that wouldn't be the case. He turned and hurried back down the stairs. Sebastian opened the third door to the right and led Grell inside and down another hall towards two large double doors. He stopped outside the doors and listened.

"I hear him. Erasmus is inside along with some other Demons," Sebastian informed Grell. He stepped back from the door and kicked them open. Erasmus and the other Demons turned in surprise.

Grell rushed inside and held his scythe ready, glaring Death at the Demons.

"Give me back my daughter!"

The Demons jumped off the stage in the center of the room where Bella was strapped to a table and they spread out. Sebastian snarled and charged towards two of the Demons. They charged back but were thrown back by Sebastian's wings. He tackled one of them and tore his throat out and gave a roar when he felt his wing being scratched at. Sebastian turned and grabbed the other Demon by the throat and flung him across the room where he splattered against the wall from the force with which Sebastian threw him.

Bella gasped, her eyes red from crying.

"Mom! Dad!" She pulled at her restraints, trying to use her claws to slice the straps. Grell rushed forward and slashed through three other Demons.

Sebastian turned to attack another set of Demons.

"STOP! Or I'll kill her now!" Erasmus shouted from the stage, holding the tip of his poisonous tail against her throat. Sebastian froze and growled.

"Let her go! You have no reason to do this! If you have a problem with me then fight me," he snapped. Erasmus snorted.

"No reason? Don't make me laugh!" he snarled, pulling out a vicious looking blade. Bella gulped, watching the poison drip from the stinger.

"D-Daddy..." she whimpered. Grell instantly dropped his scythe and looked at Belladonna.

"It's okay, Bella," he tried to comfort his daughter, even though he was not positive himself. Sebastian glared.

"What do you think I did to you?" he demanded, at the same time he looked for a way to get to Bella without Erasmus noticing. Erasmus growled.

"You didn't pay! Just because you're an Upper Class Demon doesn't mean you get a free show unless I Say so!" he snapped. "Well, now you get a free show. You'll get to enjoy seeing your daughter tortured to death."

Erasmus snapped his fingers and the remaining Demons grabbed Sebastian and Grell's arms, restraining them. He walked around the other side of the table so he could see Sebastian and Grell and he ran the blade along his tail, gathering the drips of poison.

"What are you talking about!? I paid every time!" Sebastian protested. Erasmus sneered down at him.

"No you didn't! I keep a very close eye on my profits, and your payment was missing," he said, lowering the blade towards Bella's arm. Bella tried to move away but her restraints were too tight. Grell didn't have time to be surprised at Sebastian attending such a show; he tugged against the Demon holding him back.

"Let her go! Take me instead!" he tried to barter with the scorpion. Erasmus looked up and smirked.

"Oh, I'll get to you after. It will be far more entertaining to torture you after you've seen your daughter die," he chuckled. "Isn't that right Sebastian? That would be a nice show. I'm almost disappointed no-one else will get to see this."

Sebastian snarled and nearly threw the Demon holding him back off, but he knew that would only cause Erasmus to kill her instantly.

"I know I paid you! There's always a chance someone stole it before you could check it," he reasoned. Erasmus ignored him and dragged the blade against Bella's arm, not cutting but allowing the poison to spread.

Bella let out a scream as the poison burned and ate away at her skin. Grell quickly moved to kick the Demon holding him.

"NO! Bella!"

The Demon skillfully moved aside and tightened his grip on Grell. Suddenly, Erasmus was tackled to the floor by Cyril. He quickly thrust a dagger through the scorpion tail and into the floor, pinning Erasmus temporarily. Cyril quickly jumped off his boss and ripped Bella's restrains away and picking her up.

Without wasting a second, Grell slammed his head back, the sound of the Demon's skull fracturing sounding loudly. Grell quickly ran up and took Bella from Cyril. The red-head gulped and ripped a piece of his dress off, wrapping Bella's arm as she cried.

Sebastian shook off the Demons holding him and quickly tore them to shreds. Erasmus roared and pulled the dagger out of his tail. Before Sebastian could get to the stage Erasmus swung his tail down and into Cyril's back. Sebastian snarled and leapt onto the stage. He grabbed Erasmus by the neck and pulled him back, yanking the tail from Cyril's back.

Cyril gasped and fell to the floor; the deadly poison surging through his body and eating away at his flesh and organs. Grell gasped as the small puncture hole in the boy's back sizzled and grew larger and larger. He reached out to help but Cyril quickly slapped the Reaper's hand away.

"Forget about me! Get her help!" he demanded. Erasmus struggled in Sebastian's grip. Sebastian snarled and ripped his tail off. Erasmus screamed and Sebastian smirked before pulling him apart. He dropped the dismembered corpse to the ground and lifted Cyril up and over his shoulder, ignoring any protests.

"We need to go, now! Undertaker might be able to help them," Sebastian said, jumping down from the stage. Grell wasted no time in running from the building, Bella shaking in his arms. He hurried through the city and through the Gates. Bella gripped Grell's red bodice tightly, trying to fight back the growing scream of pain in her arm.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell and pulled him close. He spread his wings and flew them up through the darkness and out of the hole back to Earth.

"I'll fly us to Undertaker's shop. Keep a tight hold of Bella," Sebastian instructed as he soared through the air towards London. Grell did as he was told and held Bella closely and leaned his cheek on her forehead, trying to keep the tears back as her whimpers echoed in his ears.

Sebastian landed on the roof of the shop before jumping down onto the ground. He allowed himself to change as he led them into the building. Undertaker looked up in surprise from where he'd been keeping an eye on Lucian who was still unconscious.

"What's going on?" he asked. Grell looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Bella's hurt... The scorpion Demon's poison..." he placed Bella on a coffin, untying the strip of cloth around her arm to show a large portion of her skin and flesh had turned black and been eaten away. Grell quickly looked away and bit his lip.

Undertaker grimaced and quickly looked it over.

"It hasn't gotten too far, and luckily it wasn't injected. I can stop it and it should only leave very minimal scarring," he said, rushing into the back room. "As for the boy, who I assume was also hit based on the way his back looks, I don't know if the medicine will do as much."

Sebastian put Cyril down on a second coffin and moved to Grell's side. Undertaker came back out with several vials full of different liquids and cotton swabs.

"These will cure most, if not all, poisons. So they should work on this," he said, opening one of the vials and pouring some of the liquid onto the cotton swab. Undertaker knelt down and began dabbing at the wound. Grell quickly turned into Sebastian's chest, letting the tears fall.

Bella grimaced when the swab touched the wound but let out a sigh when she started to feel relief instead of pain. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and stroked his hair comfortingly. Undertaker set the swab aside and picked up another one. He poured some of the liquid from the second vial onto the cotton and spread that over the wound on Bella's arm as well. Undertaker repeated that step with the two other vials and then he went to gather bandages. He came back, spread the contents of the fifth vial onto it and wrapped her arm.

"There. Keep that on for a week, then it should be fine," Undertaker explained, smiling reassuringly at Bella. Bella looked up at Undertaker and gave a weak smile. Grell hurried over and helped Bella sit up, giving her a relived hug.

"Oh thank God! Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked. Bella gave a small chuckle and shook her head. She looked over at Lucian and her smile fell.

"Lucian. Is he alright?"

Undertaker nodded.

"He'll be fine. He was hit pretty hard, but I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up soon enough," he said. Undertaker turned and walked over to Cyril. "This one will be much more difficult. He'll have to stay here for a few days so I can extract the poison properly and patch him up. That is, if you want me to help him?"

Sebastian looked down at Grell and Bella before looking back at Undertaker.

"You may save him," he said. Bella looked at Sebastian in surprise. She hadn't expected him to keep Cyril around. Frankly, she was surprised Sebastian hadn't left the hyena to die on that stage. Grell shared his daughter's surprise.

Sebastian sighed.

"He did save Bella. I suppose he can't be completely hopeless," he allowed. Undertaker chuckled and lifted Cyril into his arms.

"You may go home if you wish. As I said, this will take a couple of days," he said, taking Cyril into the back room. Grell nodded and helped Bella off the coffin, cradling her arm gently. Bella leaned on her mother, grimacing slightly at a twinge of pain shooting from her scarred arm.

"I'm sorry," she hung her head slightly. Grell looked at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Bella, what in the world are you apologizing for?" The swan half-Demoness sighed, ashamed.

"For getting myself kidnapped. None of this would've happened if I hadn't approached Cyril on my own and listened to you two about the dangers of Hell."

Sebastian frowned.

"You didn't get yourself kidnapped. It's not your fault. It was Erasmus who decided he had a grudge against me, so he is the one at fault," he said, briefly petting Bella's hair before he turned to pick Lucian up. Bella looked up at her father and smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy. I'm so glad neither or you got hurt."

Grell held her close and kissed her head. Lucian's eyes blinked open and he groaned in Sebastian's arms.

"B-Bella..."

Sebastian looked down at Lucian with a relieved smile.

"Good, you're awake. Bella is here Lucian. Just relax until we get home," he said soothingly. Sebastian headed for the door. "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days had passed since Bella had been abducted and Erasmus, the scorpion torture Demon, was killed. Grell sat in Bella's room, wrapping her arm in fresh bandages.

"How does that feel, honey?" he inquired. Bella smiled up at Grell.

"Much better. Thank you, mom," she said. Grell smiled fondly and kissed her forehead.

"Good," he pulled Bella close and hugged her tightly. He had experienced a few terrifying nightmares over the last few nights and woke up crying. Bella returned the hug and sighed. There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Sebastian entered the room.

"I just thought I'd come see how things were going. How is your arm looking?" he asked with a small smile. Bella smiled back and gingerly touched the bandages.

"Great," she stood and hugged Sebastian tightly. Grell dabbed at his eyes with a smile. Sebastian hugged Bella back and kissed the top of her head.

"Good, I'm glad," he said, smiling broader. Bella pulled back slightly and locked eyes with him.

"Have you heard anything from Undertaker about Cyril?" she asked. Bella had been worried about the hyena Demon for the past few days. By the look of his wound, and the look on Undertaker's face, she wasn't sure if he would make it.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I haven't. I was considering going over soon to see what progress Undertaker's made," he replied. Bella gave a sad nod.

"Do you think he...survived?" she asked quietly. Grell looked up at Sebastian, wondering the same. Sebastian gave a small smile.

"Undertaker said there was a chance. I believe that Undertaker has enough skill to help him. So, yes, I think he's still alive," he said. Bella gave a quiet sigh of relief and smiled.

"I know you don't like him, Daddy, but thank you for saving him."

Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome," he replied. Grell stood and squeezed Bella's shoulders.

"Why I take you and Lucian to the gardens while your father goes to check up on Cyril?" he suggested. Sebastian headed for the door.

"I'll let you all know how things are going when I get back," he promised. Grell nodded with a smile and lead Bella to Lucian's room.

Sebastian headed downstairs and left the Manor. It didn't take him long to reach London and then Undertaker's shop. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian called. The silver-haired Reaper walked in from the back room.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis. Come to check on the Demon boy, have you?" he asked with a small smile. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. Both Bella and Grell are concerned. How is he?" he asked. Undertaker sighed and motioned for Sebastian to follow as he reentered the back room.

"It wasn't easy slowing that poison. And, unfortunately, since he was injected with it, he's lost quite a bit."

Undertaker walked up to the boy laying on a table and pulled back the blanket to revile a good chunk of his back gone; the flesh surrounding it was black and looked burned. Sebastian grimaced.

"That looks bad. Is there any way to help the restoration of his back? His back should heal on its own eventually due to him being a Demon, though I'm sure there will be a scar," he replied. Undertaker's frown deepened slightly.

"The only thing I can suggest is time. He will be quite weak and an easy target, possibly for the rest of his life. Weather he heals completely or not. Although I am sure his flesh and bone will regenerate, it will never be good as new."

Undertaker replaced the blanket over the unconscious boy. Sebastian sighed.

"I figured as much. Thank you for treating him. I'm sure I'll be back again," he said, giving a polite nod before leaving the back room. Undertaker's smile returned.

"My pleasure, Mr. Michaelis. I look forward to your return. Hehe~."

Sebastian left Undertaker's shop and made his way back to the Manor. He headed around back to the garden and smiled when he saw Grell, Bella, and Lucian. Grell was sitting on the stone bench watching the two teens. His eyes started to water when he saw their smiles and remembered the first time he felt them kick.

Sebastian approached and sat beside Grell. He was surprised when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Grell? Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, wrapping an arm around Grell. Grell quickly wiped the tears away and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, love. I guess I'm still a little shook up. That's all," he replied. When it first happened, Grell's brain hadn't really registered the horror of losing his daughter. Sebastian held Grell close and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" he asked, stroking Grell's hair. The red-head leaned close, closing his eyes.

"No, it's alright. Thank you though." He sniffed once then pulled back. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about something."

Sebastian nodded.

"Alright. What is it?" he inquired. Grell twidled his fingers for a moment.

"Erasmus said you didn't pay... When and why were you in such a place?"

Grell wasn't concerned if Sebastian didn't pay (it would be stupid to worry over that). But he was a little more than uncomfortable thinking his Sebastian had found such a thing entertaining. Demon or not.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment.

"It was a very, very long time ago. When I was much younger and far before I started making contracts. I used to go there when I was especially bored. It isn't uncommon for Demons to enjoy such a place, and I did enjoy it," he explained honestly.

Grell was silent as he combed his fingers through his hair. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. He had always known Sebastian had his sadistic side (what kind of Demon would he be if he didn't?) but, for some reason, he couldn't imagine Sebastian enjoying it THAT much.

Sebastian could tell Grell didn't like the fact that he had visited such a place.

"As I said, it was a very long time ago. I have long since lost any interest I once had for that sort of business," he said. "But, remembering that I did frequent that place did factor in to my worry about Bella dating Cyril."

Grell nodded in understanding. It was foolish of him to think that Sebastian had always been the way he is now.

"I will admit, I am slightly disappointed in your young self, but I'm glad you had the experience that saved our daughter."

Grell leaned forward and kissed Sebastian's cheek gently. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell tenderly.

"By the way, Cyril is going to live. His back will be heavily scarred, and he will be weaker than before, but he will be fine otherwise," he informed Grell. Grell gave a slight sigh of relief.

"At least he will survive. After all, he did sacrifice himself."

Sebastian nodded.

"I'm sure Bella will be very pleased," he said with a small smile. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian? Are you reconsidering letting them see each other~?" he teased. Sebastian shrugged.

"I might, as long as he doesn't return to live in Hell. Considering how much weaker he is going to be, it wouldn't be safe for him to go back anyway. He'll have to find a place to live here on Earth," he said. Grell was surprised. If Cyril was hurt _that_ badly, Grell was surprised he had survived. He smiled at Sebastian.

"If he's hurt as bad as you say he is, I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon."

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I don't mind finding him a place here on Earth. I assume you and Bella would like to help?" he inquired with a slight chuckle. Grell giggled happily.

"Of course."

His smile faded.

"Did you bury her?" he asked quietly. Sebastian nodded.

"Yesterday. I forgot to tell you, my apologies. I was actually surprised none of the Hell beasts had gotten to her before I did. But I'm glad I got there first," he replied. Grell nodded sadly. Although he had found LeeAna annoying from time to time, he hardly wanted her to die in such a way. The red-head leaned on Sebastian's shoulder and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."

Sebastian kissed Grell's temple.

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing his hand in return.

"Daddy!"

Suddenly, Bella and Lucian came running up to them. And, although Lucian slowed the closer they got, Bella just sped up and tackled Sebastian off the bench in a hug. Grell pulled away from the Demon just in time and laughed uncontrollably.

Sebastian grunted as he hit the ground. He blinked and looked up at Bella.

"What in the world was that for?" he asked bemusedly. Bella pulled back and blinked, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

"What? A loving daughter can't be happy to see her father again?" she inquired, successfully pulling off quite a bit of innocence. Sebastian chuckled and sat up.

"I didn't say that. You just don't usually tackle me so I was surprised," he replied. Bella chuckled as she snuggled into Sebastian with a giggle.

"I guess I was too excited to see you~."

Sebastian gave an amused huff and hugged her.

"Alright. Ah! I think you'll be happy to hear that Cyril will be alright," he said with a smile. Bella's eyes opened wide and she let out a quiet, relived sigh.

"Oh? That's good to hear..."

She knew he father didn't like Cyril so she tried to keep her happiness under control. Sebastian looked down at her.

"And once he's been fixed up, he will most likely be staying here on Earth. So I suppose it will be okay for you to see him," he said. Bella's head snapped up, eyes wide with disbelief.

"...W-What?"

Sebastian smiled.

"If he stays here on Earth, I don't think I would mind too much if you two saw each other," he replied. Bella's lips curled into a huge smile and she tackled Sebastian once again with a scream of delight.

"OH THANK YOU, DADDY!"

Sebastian laughed.

"You're quite welcome," he said, hugging her. Grell smiled at Sebastian and gave a nod. He turned to Lucian, who had been laughing as much as his mother at Bella's outburst, and gave a giggle.

"Lucian, why don't you tell your father about your little adventure~ in the Reaper Realm the other day~?" he teased lovingly. Sebastian looked over at Lucian and raised an eyebrow.

"Did something interesting happen?" he asked. Lucian blushed with embarrassment and Bella giggled, finally getting off her father and standing.

"Oh~ yes," she pushed Lucian's shoulder slightly and giggled.

"Lucian got himself a boyfr-"

Bella was cut off as her brother slapped a hand over her mouth, face as red as his hair.

"Bella!"

Sebastian chuckled, stood, and dusted himself off.

"Is that so? Am I right in guessing it's the boy you were telling me about before?" he asked. Lucian sighed in defeat and let his hand drop from his sister's mouth. It was clear Sebastian had figured out what Bella was going to spill.

"Yes, father. His name is Elias and he was in the outside training area with Mr. Slingsby when I found him."

Lucian's cheeks tinted red when he remembered seeing the Reaper with sweat glistening on his brow. Sebastian smiled.

"And how did things go?" he asked.

Grell and Bella chuckled between themselves at Lucian's heated cheeks.

"Very well, actually. I invited him over for tea this weekend and he accepted," Lucian replied. Sebastian grinned and ruffled Lucian's hair.

"Excellent. I told you you had nothing to worry about," he chuckled. Lucian smiled at his father.

"Yes you did. Thank you," he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian returned the hug.

"Of course," he replied, smiling. Grell gave Sebastian another smile and stood.

"I look forward to meeting Elias, darling. He sounds like an absolute joy."

He turned to Bella and pulled her in with them.

"Perhaps you should go with your father next time he goes to check up on Cyril."

Sebastian nodded.

"He should be awake in a day or two, so we can visit him then," he suggested. Bella couldn't keep the huge smile off her face.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

She resisted the urge to tackle him again. Sebastian nodded.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied.

Sebastian finished setting up a table and the tea in the garden and headed inside. He wasn't sure what time Elias or Cyril would arrive, but everything was ready. Grell came bounding in from the kitchen after checking up on Bard making the refreshments and asking Finny to place a bouquet of roses on the garden table. He ran up and threw his arms around Sebastian, kissing his cheek.

"Mwah~! Oh, Sebby~, Lucian will be positively ecstatic when he sees what a lovely setting you've made for his date~!" he cooed. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell sweetly.

"Good. I hope so," he replied. Grell giggled and smiled fondly.

"Bella has been in her room in a tizzy trying to find the perfect dress for her date. I'm proud of you, love." he stated. Sebastian chuckled.

"Thank you. I just want you three to be happy," he said, holding Grell close. Grell cuddled into Sebastian's chest with a sigh.

"I know, dear, that's why I'm proud of you."

He gave Sebastian's arm a little rub. Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell lovingly. He sensed the presence of a Demon and a Reaper entering the property.

"I believe Cyril is here. I'll let him in," Sebastian said, heading to the front door. He opened the door to see Cyril and Undertaker standing on the other side.

"I just thought I'd bring him over, just in case," he said with a grin. Cyril looked a little embarrassed.

"Thank you. Please, Cyril, come in," Sebastian replied. Undertaker gave a nod and left as Cyril stepped inside. Grell stepped up and smiled at Cyril.

"Welcome, Cyril. It's good to see you are doing well."

He led the limping boy to the lounge. Cyril nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Sebastian made his way upstairs and to Bella's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Bella, Cyril is here," Sebastian announced. Bella gave a squeal of delight and jumped from her vanity with a grin.

"Yay!"

She hurried out and downstairs. Sebastian shook his head and headed downstairs as well. Right before heading toward the lounge, Bella stopped and turned to Sebastian with a twirl.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

Sebastian smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he replied. Bella grinned and hugged Sebastian before entering the lounge. Grell had just set down the tea set. He tried to hold back a squeal of affection as he approached Bella. He slid his fingers across her cheek gently.

"You look beautiful, love," he said lovingly. Bella blushed slightly.

"Thank you, mom."

Grell kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Have a good time."

Cyril smiled at Bella and walked over.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a slight bow. "You do look very nice."

Bella smiled with a blush. Grell had made the strawberry red dress with pink trim and puffed sleeves. At first, Bella was afraid to wear it as the sleeves showed her black scar but eventually she decided that she didn't care. Her smile faltered when she noticed Cyril's bad limp.

"Are you feeling better?" Bella asked. Cyril nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much anymore. How is your arm? Is it better?" he replied. Bella smiled, quite relived. She sat down and motioned for Cyril to sit next to her. She quickly poured two cups of tea and offered one to the Demon boy.

"I'm so glad to hear that. My arm is doing good as new." She blushed slightly. "You know, that was a Very brave and Very honorable thing you did, Cyril."

Cyril politely took the tea but didn't drink it.

"Well I couldn't let Erasmus kill you," he said, gently touching her shoulder. Bella smiled at Cyril with a blush.

"Still, I am very grateful." She leaned in and gently pecked Cyril's cheek. "I just wish you hadn't paid such a huge price..."

Cyril smiled.

"It was worth it," he replied, holding her hand. Bella blushed heavily, gripping his hand.

Sebastian made his way to Lucian's room and knocked on the door.

"Lucian?" he called. Lucian opened the door after a moment, bright red hair combed back.

"Yes, father?"

The teenager looked very dashing in his suit. Sebastian smiled.

"I just came to check up on you. You've been hidden away in your room most of the day," he said with a chuckle. Lucian smiled back and stepped out from his room.

"I've been feeling like mom and Bella lately. I never knew deciding on an outfit could be so difficult," he replied, fondly thinking of how many times he laughed at Grell and Bella running around pulling out their hair because they couldn't decide. Sebastian laughed.

"Well you look fine, so I don't think you should worry about it further," he said, patting Lucian's shoulder. Lucian smiled.

"Thank you, that helps. So how did Cyril look?" he inquired as he and Sebastian walked downstairs. Sebastian sighed.

"Mostly fine. Though he has a bit of a limp," he replied. Sebastian felt the presence of a Reaper entering the property.

"I believe Elias has arrived," he said, heading for the front doors. There was a knock and Sebastian opened the doors. Elias looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh. H-hello, sir," he said, quickly looking down. "I-is Lucian here?"

Sebastian stepped aside.

"Yes, right here. Please come in," he replied and Elias did so. Lucian smiled as he saw Elias approach. He tried to keep his blush under control but some pink still seeped through.

"Welcome, Elias."

Elias blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Lucian. It's nice to see you," he said. Sebastian smiled a little and headed to the kitchen to give them space. Lucian automatically held out his arm without thinking.

"Shall we go to the garden for our tea date?" He realized he was acting like Elias was a woman and quickly lowered his arm. "I apologize."

Elias smiled shyly and linked their arms.

"It's alright," he replied, blushing even more. Lucian was surprised that Elias had accepted his arm but he wasn't going to complain. He led Elias to the garden swiftly and pulled the chair out for the Reaper.

Lucian had to admit, his father had done an amazing job with the gardens, especially seeing as Finny and Bard had destroyed it only a few hours ago. He smiled at the roses. Definitely his mother's addition.

Elias thanked him and sat down. He looked around at the garden in awe.

"Your garden is very beautiful. Thank you for inviting me here," he said, smiling happily. Lucian pushed the chair in close to the table with a smile.

"You are quite welcome, Elias. I'm glad the garden is to your liking. Tea?" he asked with a small bow. Elias nodded.

"Yes, thank you," he replied. Lucian quickly poured the tea and set the cup in front of the Reaper boy and sat himself.

"So, Elias, did you try those attacks I showed you?"

Elias nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! They worked wonderfully. Thank you for showing them to me," he said, beaming. Lucian chuckled at Elias' enthusiasm.

"Good to know. I'm glad I could help you," he replied with a smile. Elias blushed and reigned in his excitement.

"So, um, how have you been?" he asked, sipping his tea. Lucian's smile widened. Elias was so cute.

"Overall, well. Though we had some problems the day you and I met," he stated with a small frown. Elias tilted his head.

"Oh? What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" he inquired. Lucian was slightly surprised that Elias wanted to know.

"It's a long story, Elias. And a little...gruesome." he warned. Elias looked a little concerned.

"I can handle it," he said. "But I won't make you tell me if you'd rather not."

Lucian smiled.

"I don't mind. Well, the whole fiasco started a few months ago when my father took Bella and I to Hell."

He quickly recounted the story of how Bella got kidnapped and how Cyril, the coward, had risked his life to save her.

"And so now, seeing as he can no longer live in Hell and live, Father has allowed Cyril and Bella to see each other. They are in the lounge now."

Elias looked shocked.

"Wow. That's awful! I'm glad you're all okay," he said, reaching over and touching Lucian's hand. Lucian wasn't expecting Elias to touch him, but it felt...nice.

"Thank you. It was a rather horrific experience but I'm glad it's over," he smiled, gently raising his fingers to intertwine with Elias' loosely. Lucian didn't want to push the Reaper too quickly. Elias blushed and smiled.

"Hopefully things will be alright now," he replied. Lucian smiled charmingly and ran his thumb across Elias' knuckles.

"I think they will."

Red eyes locked with yellow-green. Elias' smile widened a bit and he gently squeezed Lucian's hand.

"Good," he said, blushing even more but not looking away.

Grell walked up the stairs and into his and Sebastian's bedroom. He smiled once he saw the Demon at the window looking down at Lucian and Elias. Grell tiptoed up and slid his arms around Sebastian.

"Hello, darling~."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Grell.

"Hello, Grell," he replied with a smile. "I was just seeing how things were going between Lucian and Elias."

"Oh~!"

Grell walked over to the window and smiled.

"They look SO cute together~," he fawned. Sebastian chuckled and slid an arm around Grell's waist.

"They certainly seem to be very happy together. I'm glad he found someone he can connect with," he said. Grell giggled.

"Looks like they are doing more than simply connecting, dear~."

He pointed to Lucian kissing the back of Elias' hand and the auburn boy blushing heavily. Sebastian gave an amused huff and shook his head.

"I don't know why he was worried before. He clearly has all the charm and confidence he needs," he commented. Grell giggled and looked up at Sebastian with a smirk.

"Gee, I Wonder who he got that from~?" he playfully flicked Sebastian's nose. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Grell close.

"I have no idea," he joked, kissing Grell's forehead. Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest and kissed him.

"Whoever he was must be Quite the handsome charmer~," he purred. Sebastian smirked and kissed back.

"Really? Well I'm sure he appreciates the compliment," he laughed. Grell chuckled, cuddling closer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sebastian arrived at the Manor, feeling full after having hunted down a few souls. They weren't exactly delicious, but it was better than nothing. Sebastian stepped through the front doors with a quiet sigh. The second he opened the door, Sebastian was met with a crying Finny and a broken table.

"Oh, Sebastian! I'm sorry!"

Sebastian looked surprised for a second before sighing in annoyance and rubbing his temple.

"What happened?" he demanded, going over to the table to begin repairing it. Finny sniffled.

"I was h-helping the L-Lady Grell with the manor's f-flowers and I tripped," he sobbed, pointing to the broken vase and flowers laying in the puddle of water. Sebastian shook his head and muttered quietly to himself. He finished fixing the table and began cleaning up the vase and flowers.

"You need to be more careful, Finny," Sebastian reproached. Finny sniffled once more and dried his tears with a nod. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the garden. Finny jumped with a yelp of surprise.

Sebastian frowned and set the repaired vase on the table.

"Great," he grumbled, hurrying out of the Manor and into the garden. The garden was a burning, black scorched mess. With an ash-covered Bard standing sheepishly in the middle of it all.

"Uh... Hehe."

Sebastian growled and his eyes flashed.

"What in the world did you do!?" he snapped. Bard instantly held his arms over his head.

"I was just getting rid of the weeds!" he replied, not sure if his excuse would be good enough to save his life. Sebastian smacked him on the head.

"That is not your job. Leave," he snarled, storming past Bard to begin fixing up the garden. Bard quickly ran off, rubbing the growing bump on his head. He ran into the kitchen where MeyRin and Finny were waiting.

"MeyRin! Hurry! Sebastian's cleanin' up the garden as we speak!"

The maid saluted and hurried to the hutch and opened the doors looking for the least meaningful set to break.

Sebastian finished restoring the garden and wiped his brow. What was with those servants today? They had been doing so well and now they were reverting back to the way they had been 11 years ago! It was absolutely ridiculous and not to be tolerated. Sebastian growled a little and made his way back inside the Manor.

He hadn't stepped three feet inside before the sound of china smashing sounded, accompanied by MeyRin's voice.

"Oh, dear! Not again!"

Sebastian's eye twitched. He hurried to where MeyRin stood in front of smashed plates. Sebastian rubbed his temple with one hand and pointed to the door of the kitchen with the other.

"Get out," he said tersely. MeyRin stood from picking up the pieces and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Oh! Sebastian! I'm so sorry. They just slipped from my grip, they did."

Sebastian glared.

"Get. Out," he repeated, more sternly. MeyRin gasped and hurried out. She ran quickly to the ballroom and met up with Bard, Finny and Grell.

"He's in the kitchen now, he is," she reported. Grell gave a smile.

"Good job, everyone. Now, Finny and MeyRin; I want you two to finish with the roses. Bard, please go get the vase and wait at the door. We need one more thing to break to get him here~," the red-head ordered excitedly. The servants each saluted and hurried to their posts.

Sebastian fixed the plates and washed them before putting them back in the hutch. He sighed. Sebastian was thoroughly annoyed now. A smash soon rang from the ballroom. Sebastian swore to himself and hurried to the ballroom.

What met Sebastian's eyes when he opened the doors was...amazing. The floors sparkled, there were red roses in every vase around the room, and standing in the middle of it all, was Grell. In the flowing red dress Sebastian had bought him for their night of dancing 12 years ago. The Reaper smiled fondly at his husband.

"Happy anniversary, Sebastian~."

Sebastian blinked in surprise before smiling as his annoyance vanished. He approached Grell and cupped his cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Grell. You look stunning," he replied. Grell leaned into Sebastian's hand and giggled.

"You like it?" he asked with a smile, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Sebastian kissed him and stroked his hair.

"Yes, I do," he said.

Bard cleared his throat once and the servants stepped up.

"We're sorry for all the mess, Sebastian. When Grell asked us ta help keep ya busy, that was the only thing we could come up with," the cook stated, scratching the back of his neck. Sebastian looked over at Bard.

"I suppose I can forgive you this time. However if you do that again, I will have to punish you all," he said, glaring. Bard gulped as MeyRin spoke up.

"Oh we won't, Mr. Sebastian. We've all gotten better at our household jobs, we have." Grell giggled and leaned against Sebastian's chest, waving the servants away.

"Thank you again for helping, everyone. Bye-bye now~" The servants took the hint and hurried out the door, starting the music on their way. Sebastian hmphed and wrapped his arms around Grell.

"You really are very beautiful. I'm glad to see you still have that dress," he commented. Grell giggled as his hips swayed.

"Of course I still have this dress, Sebby~. It was the first one you got me~," he replied with a smile. Sebastian smiled back and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Shall we dance?" he inquired, shifting to hold Grell properly for a waltz. Grell began to glow as his smile widened, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Of course, darling~."

Sebastian grinned and led Grell into the waltz. He gazed into Grell's lovely yellow-green eyes as he danced with him across the ballroom. Grell leaned close and snuggled his cheek against Sebastian's chest.

"I apologize for all the damage. I just wanted you to be surprised," he said. Sebastian chuckled.

"It worked. And I'm not mad anymore," he replied, smiling lovingly at Grell. Grell giggled and locked eyes with Sebastian again.

"Good~ Oh, there's another surprise tonight I forgot to mention~," he winked mischievously. Sebastian laughed.

"Oh? Well, I look forward to it," he said. Grell smiled.

"Well~ as you know, the kids are with Undertaker today. And they will be out late tonight on their dates~," he purred. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes. That's very convenient," he replied with a chuckle. Grell's grin widened.

"Well I also gave the servants the night off~. They are set up at an inn till tomorrow morning~."

Sebastian's smirk broadened.

"Excellent," he said, pulling Grell close and settling his hands on Grell's hips. Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I'm glad you think so, darling~. I worked hard to make it happen," he replied. Sebastian smiled.

"I can tell. I appreciate it," he said, kissing Grell tenderly. Grell leaned into Sebastian's chest and silently enjoyed the rest of the dance. After the music came to a stop, Grell quickly reached up and kissed Sebastian passionately.

"I love you, Sebastian~."

Sebastian returned the kiss and caressed Grell's cheek.

"I love you too, Grell," he replied, resting their foreheads together. Grell sighed happily. He hummed a giggle and pulled back, hurrying to the doors and sashaying out. He threw a seductive wink over his shoulder.

"Coming, darling~?"

Sebastian chuckled and followed after Grell.

"Of course I am," he said with a grin. Grell swooned and ran up the stairs, already unbuttoning the back of his dress. Sebastian laughed and hurried after him. He caught up with Grell in the bedroom and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Caught you," smirked Sebastian, pressing a kiss to Grell's neck. Grell tittered excitedly, rubbing back against Sebastian.

"Indeed you did~. I should reward you~," he replied seductively. Sebastian chuckled and lightly nipped at Grell's neck.

"I agree. You should," he said, grinding his hips against Grell's ass. Grell purred and ground back.

"How would you like to be rewarded, my love~?"

Grell slipped Sebastian's hand across his ass, making it known that the red-head was not wearing any underwear. Sebastian's eyes closed for a moment and rumbled happily. He opened his eyes again.

"I recall you mentioned another surprise downstairs. How about that?" he replied, squeezing Grell's ass. Grell yelped slightly and giggled, pulling Sebastian over to the bed.

"As you wish, love~" Grell pushed on Sebastian's shoulders, gently sitting the Demon on their bed. The red-head stepped back and smirked.

"Enjoy yourself~," he sang as he popped open the last button on his dress, the red fabric falling from his shoulders and pooling at his ankles. Grell quickly stepped out of the dress and sauntered up to Sebastian, swaying his bare hips. Sebastian grinned, watching Grell eagerly.

"Oh, I will," he chuckled. Sebastian eyed Grell's hips and reached out a hand to rub one. Grell moaned gently and moved closer, running his hands through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Grell's chest. He ran his hands over Grell's sides and then gripped his slender hips.

Grell licked his lips and swayed his hips. He slid his arms down to lock around Sebastian's neck and straddled the Demon with a smirk. Sebastian smiled at Grell and rubbed his back with one hand and stroked one of Grell's thighs with the other. He kissed Grell's neck. Grell moaned and quickly locked their lips in a hot kiss. He started to grind his hips down onto the prominent bulge in Sebastian's pants and pull off the Demon's troublesome tailcoat and waistcoat.

Sebastian growled lowly and returned the passionate kiss. He thrust his hips up as he helped removed his coats. Sebastian let go of Grell long enough to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Grell purred and continued to grind his hips into Sebastian's.

"Enjoying yourself, Sebby~?" he asked, leaning up and licking Sebastian's neck slowly. Sebastian rumbled and ground their hips together.

"Very much so," he replied, giving Grell's ass a quick pinch. Grell giggled and ran his hands over Sebastian's bare chest and abs.

"Mmmm~ so perfect," he moaned. Sebastian smirked and kissed along Grell's jawline. He caressed Grell's body and continued to grind his hips up against Grell's.

Grell pushed Sebastian back onto the bed and captured the Demon's lips once again, slipping a hand down to undo Sebastian's trousers. Sebastian chuckled lightly and kissed Grell's neck. He stroked Grell's hair and bit at Grell's shoulder. Grell moaned louder and slipped his hand down Sebastian's pants, rubbing the Demon's large cock slowly.

"Oh, Sebby~."

Sebastian growled and his hips bucked up into Grell's hands. He licked Grell's neck before sucking a mark onto it. Sebastian rubbed Grell's thigh and raised a hand to tease one of Grell's nipples. Grell sped his stroking up slightly, purring and moaning happily.

"Oh~Sebastian..."

Sebastian groaned. He allowed Grell to continue for a little longer before he rolled them over and grinned down at Grell. Sebastian removed the rest of his clothes and settled between Grell's thighs. He reached down and began stroking Grell steadily. Grell barely had time to smirk before he was moaning and panting erotically.

"Oh, yes, Sebby~."

Sebastian smirked.

"You have a lovely voice, Grell. Especially when you're moaning my name," he said. Sebastian grabbed the bottle of oil from the nightstand and quickly dipped his fingers into it. He lifted Grell's legs to his waist and slid a finger down to tease his entrance. Grell whimpered in anticipation.

"Hehe~. You naughty tease~," he giggled. Sebastian chuckled and pressed the first finger into Grell.

"But you're so much fun to tease. I can't help myself," he replied, leaning down to kiss Grell's neck. Grell's back arched slightly with a moan, his red nails gripping Sebastian's biceps tightly. Sebastian smirked and thrust his finger in and out. He soon added a second finger and began spreading Grell open.

"I love watching you writhe in pleasure, love," he commented, crooking his fingers. Grell's body rocked with each thrust of Sebastian's fingers as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"You make me wri-writhe, darling~," he panted. Sebastian grinned and added a third finger.

"Good," he replied, kissing Grell's chest. Sebastian curled his fingers and pressed deep into Grell. The red-head's eyes widened as he felt Sebastian's fingers get closer to his sweet spot.

"Ugh~ Yes! D-Deeper, Sebby~!" he pined with a moan. Sebastian pressed his fingers deeper into Grell and nipped at his neck.

"Here?" he asked with a grin. Grell gasped loudly as his prostate was stroked, his back arching off the bed.

"Yes! R-Right there~!" he cried. Sebastian smiled broadly and stroked Grell's sweet spot a few times before pulling his fingers out. He gathered more oil and slicked himself up. Sebastian lined up before slowly pushing into Grell. Grell moaned loudly and thrust his hips up, sheathing Sebastian inside him quickly.

"OH~YESS!" he cried out. Sebastian grunted in surprise and he gripped Grell's hips. He grinned and thrust into Grell.

"Eager?" he teased, kissing along Grell's jawline. Grell panted happily and licked his lips.

"Very~!" he answered, rolling his hips. Sebastian smirked and picked up the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Good," he said. Sebastian kissed Grell passionately and stroked Grell's sides. Grell slipped his tongue passed Sebastian's lips, letting their tongues tango. He thrust his hips up to meet Sebastian's roughly. Sebastian growled and thrust back just as roughly. He squeezed Grell's ass before moving a hand to stroke Grell's cock in time with his thrusts.

Grell moaned louder, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders tightly. He leaned down and licked Sebastian's neck before latching on and purring. Sebastian rumbled and twisted his wrist as he stroked up. He growled in pleasure as he began pounding into Grell. Grell pulled back and licked his lips of the dark red Demon blood.

"S-Sebastian~! I'm go-going to..."

Sebastian grinned and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Go ahead. Cum," he replied, giving an extra powerful thrust. Grell's head fell back as his back arched and he climaxed.

"YES~!"

Sebastian growled as he felt Grell's muscles clamping down around him. He gave a few more thrusts before cuming with a snarl of Grell's name. Sebastian came down from his high and slowly, gently, pulled out of Grell before settling on his back beside the red-head. Grell panted heavily and giggled. He snuggled close into Sebastian's arms.

"Oh~ Sebby..."

Sebastian smiled and stroked his hair.

"Happy anniversary, Grell," he said, kissing Grell lovingly. The Reaper smiled into the kiss and rolled on top of Sebastian, yanking the sheets over their heads with a giggle.

"Happy anniversary, Sebastian~."

~The End~


End file.
